My Season 4: 3 Multi–Part Fanfics
by RavenStarfire
Summary: My adaptions of my TT fanscripts Abashed Enchanters,A Firma Line,& Reunion. Main arc's Raven∕Jinx. BB∕Terra & Robin∕Starfire, too. Finishes with my version of Trigon arc. PG–13 for some elements of Reunion. 2∕16∕2006: Completely revised–it's readable now!
1. Abashed Enchanters, Part 1 Cold Opening

**My Season 4 - VOL. I**

Abashed Enchanters, Part 1

The 2nd Teen Titans Fanscript – Fanfic Adaptation

By RavenStar

**Author's Note: **The plot for Abashed Enchanters is as follows: Jinx defects to the Titans, quickly quelling thoughts that she's trying to subvert them, and soon becomes a powerful new addition and friend to the group. But when an unexpected attraction starts forming between her and Raven, both girls find themselves confused over their feelings and emotions - and Cyborg finds himself needing a more efficient circuit breaker for his jealousy fuse.

* * *

**COLD OPENING**

It was late noon in Jump City – though, it didn't exactly look it. The sky was filled with dark clouds. And if it wasn't for the thunder and lightning, one might have thought Jump City was in western Oregon, the rain was pouring so hard.

In an unknown room somewhere in the city, no lights were on. The room was bathed in darkness, illuminated only by the lightning of the storm. Heavy, frantic, scared breathing cut through the pounding of the rain on the windows. A small suitcase was tossed on a bed, open – and a familiar-looking sorceress' outfit was frantically chucked into it, along with a few other items. A shadowed figure threw a hood over their head and grabbed the suitcase in haste. As they yanked the suitcase off the bed, a small, hexagonal-shaped object fell out of the suitcase onto the bed. The figure gave it no heed. A phone jack near the door was unplugged - and shortly thereafter, the figure left the room.

The boots of the hooded figure splashed through puddles as the person ran down many sidewalks and through even more many dark back alleys, their already scared breathing picking up in pace as they went. Then the mysterious figure finally emerged from the maze of the city blocks – finding themselves looking out over Jump City Bay at: Titans Tower.

Robin, Cyborg, and Raven walked around the huge rocks on the back of their island. Titans Tower loomed behind them. They were in midst of conversation - Raven presently being the one talking.

"...They say she still walks among these rocks, clad as an old woman in grey…"

"Aw, c'mon now, Raven - who's gonna fall for that?" Cyborg said, amused.

"I wouldn't put it past her, Cyborg," Robin chimed in. "This island is very old."

"Yeah, I never noticed how close together the rocks are here," returned Cyborg. "It's almost like they're - speaking - to - each other. But still-"

He stopped talking due to the fact that Raven and Robin had suddenly grown quiet. Raven seemed to have noticed something. Robin walked up to her, intent on finding out what that was.

"What is it?" he whispered as Cyborg silently came up beside them. "What do you see?"

"Someone approaches," Raven whispered back, flitting her eyes in the direction behind her. Robin and Cyborg needed not do the same. They quietly readied their weapons to attack – Robin, his staff; Raven, her dark energy; Cyborg, his sonic cannon.

"We have to be fast," Robin whispered. Raven and Cyborg nodded. Tension built as Robin silently counted down, timing themselves off.

_1…2…_3! They whirled around—

"I DON'T WANNA HURT YOU!" Jinx screamed, frantically waving her arms.

The Titans froze their attack just in time. Jinx stood on a rock behind them, her normal garb covered by a grey cloak. She was shaking quite heavily – but it didn't appear that it was from the cold. Her eyes wide with fear, she appeared seriously scared as she constantly looked around. Cyborg was the only one who seemed concerned with this, though.

"I wanna join you!" Jinx continued.

"Jinx?" Cyborg asked.


	2. Abashed Enchanters, Part 1 Act One

**My Season 4 - VOL. I **

Abashed Enchanters, Part 1

The 2nd Teen Titans Fanscript – Fanfic Adaptation

By RavenStar

**Author's Note:** The plot for Abashed Enchanters is as follows: Jinx defects to the Titans, quickly quelling thoughts that she's trying to subvert them, and soon becomes a powerful new addition and friend to the group. But when an unexpected attraction starts forming between her and Raven, both girls find themselves confused over their feelings and emotions - and Cyborg finds himself needing a more efficient circuit breaker for his jealousy fuse.

* * *

**ACT ONE**

None of the Titans stayed their weapons.

Jinx shrunk down, cowering, her eyes frantically waving a white truce flag. She still shook, very scared. "I wanna join you! I wanna be a Titan!" she repeated.

"I find that hard to believe..." Robin growled.

"I-I'll explain everything, j-just get me inside before he discovers I'm here!" Jinx continued.

"He?" Raven asked

Jinx looked at Cyborg, her eyes pleading with him. Cyborg looked down and sighed as he realized who she was talking about. "Gizmo," he said, detested by the name alone.

"He won't leave me alone!" Jinx went on. "He started following me after you destroyed the HIVE headquarters, and now he won't stop! Said I was "acting suspicious!""

"He always was kinda jealous of "Stone showin' him up, wasn't he?" Cyborg laughed, clearly trying but failing horribly to hide his ego.

"Give us one good reason why we should believe you," Robin said intimidatingly.

"Um, heh..." Jinx took a long pause. The silence was like knives as time dragged on.

Suddenly, Raven sighed, let the dark energy coiled around her fists evaporate. "If she wanted to hurt us, she would've already done it," she said as she walked over to Jinx, holding her hand up for the pink-haired girl to take in order to help her get down.

Jinx looked at her, surprised. Raven stopped. _Did I really just say that? Why?_ she wondered. The faces of Cyborg and Robin asked the same question as they looked at her. Raven turned, hiding her own bewildered face.

Cyborg _harrumph_ed and turned back to Jinx, sonic cannon still armed and ready to fire.

"Well, I still say she could be lying."

Jinx sighed. "I could be a lot of things," she said solemnly.

Hit deep, Cyborg sighed, and powered down his cannon.

_Maybe Jinx is telling the truth_, Robin thought. But he was having hard time getting himself to accept that.

"C'mon, Robin, let's at least get her inside where it's warm," Cyborg said.

Jinx finally accepted Raven's hand, and came down from the rock, huddling underneath the dark energy "umbrella" of Raven's. Noticing she was still shaking a little bit, Raven put her arm around Jinx's shoulder in order to try and calm her down a bit. Tired, Jinx leaned her head on Raven's shoulder. Raven was surprised, but let it fly. She's had a long day, Raven told herself. There was something comforting about that.

"I still don't like this." Robin seemed set in his position. He usually was.

"I ain't completely convinced either," Cyborg replied. "But what I am 100 percent sure of, is that Gizmo's gizmos can't see inside the Tower because of the defense system. Now, I don't know about you, but I do _not_ feel like getting involved in some late-night brawl with a jealousy intoxicated pipsqueak!"

"This is a mistake, Cyborg..."

"So was Red X."

Robin got the point: he'd lost the argument. He grudgingly walked over to Jinx, taking out a pair of handcuffs.

"This doesn't mean I can't take some extra precautions."

Jinx immediately lifted her hands up to let him put the cuffs on her. Once finished, Robin turned to the others.

"Let's go."

They all turned and walked back to the Tower.

When they were almost there, Jinx stopped, gasping.

"What?" asked Raven and Cyborg almost simultaneously.

"I just remembered I left my suitcase behind that-"

"I got it," Robin interrupted, holding up the suitcase with a half-grin on his face.

"Thank you." Jinx took the suitcase - or rather, awkwardly took it, considering the fact that her hands were in handcuffs.

They headed for the door.

* * *

Inside the Tower, Beast Boy and Starfire watched TV. Starfire ate what appeared to be Tamaranean French Fries - but instead of the Tamaranean equivalent of Ketchup - or regular – she was using mustard for the dipping sauce. Beast Boy was pigging out on a bag marked "TofuSoy Chips - Better than Olestra!" 

Their ears caught the sound of the front door opening and closing. They looked over their shoulders.

Instantly, Beast boy leapt up and turned into a tiger, while Starfire shot into the air and started to hurl a starbolt at Jinx - only to be stopped right before doing so by Raven and Cyborg, who quickly ran in between the two.

"Don't lay a hand on her, Starfire," Raven told her alien friend.

"She wants to join us, B. She didn't come here to hurt us," Cyborg pleaded to the green tiger.

But neither Beast Boy nor Starfire were convinced - until Robin walked through the door.

"They're telling the truth."

"She wishes to join - us?" Starfire asked.

Beast Boy changed back to himself, confused. "She wants to be a Titan?"

"Do we need to say it four times?" Raven groaned.

"Why did you guys even let her IN HERE?" protested Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, relax..." replied Robin. "She's in handcuffs, okay? She can't do anything to you."

"She can't do anything? She's a witch! She doesn't need to use her hands to hurt us! And besides, we don't know anything about her! How can we even know if she's lying or not?"

"Correction:" countered Raven, "YOU don't know anything about her."

"Neither do you!" Beast Boy shot back

"But I do," Cyborg cut in.

"How do you know anything about-"

Cyborg cut him off. "I did go to school with her, remember? I almost turned on you guys when I went undercover at the HIVE headquarters?"

Beast Boy shrunk in embarrassment. "Oh yeah, heh heh. Forgot about that."

"I'll bet," Raven chirped sarcastically.

"Why does she wish to join us?" asked Starfire.

"We all want to know that, Starfire," said Robin. "Why don't we just let her tell us herself?"

"Yes, please, that would be acceptable." Starfire still wasn't sure what to think.

"Can I sit down first?" Jinx asked.

"Sure, go ahead," replied Robin.

Jinx sat down and started to talk.

"After Cyborg destroyed the HIVE building, Brother Blood just, well... left - us."

"Yeah, to go after me," Cyborg grumbled.

"We didn't know what to do," Jinx went on. "So Gizmo, Mammoth, and I - we..."

--------------------------------------------------

"...and now he can't get it through his head that I left the group. He shows up everywhere I go, won't even stop to listen to me...He just won't accept that it's over. I couldn't take it any more. I just had to get away from him. So I packed my things, unplugged the phone so he couldn't trace me, dumped that old HIVE communicator, threw on this cloak, and got out of there. I ran through the whole city as fast as I could, I-I was s-so, so scared that he was behind me or would pop out in front of me at any time. But I had to leave. The more I thought about what you said to me before the building collapsed, Cyborg, the more I kept finding myself wishing I hadn't done a lot of those things I did. I kept seeing the people I'd hurt in the process, and just couldn't bear to do any more of that harm to anyone anymore." Jinx paused.

"And besides - I'm sick of Attack Pattern Alpha."

No one moved. They all sat, shocked by Jinx's story.

"That was - one...heartbreaking - story..." Starfire finally broke the silence, her eyes twinging in shock.

"Yeah, wow..." Beast Boy was almost frozen.

Robin pondered for a moment. Then he spoke.

"Titans, conference. Other room."

Once in the other room, Robin went back to being...himself. "I still don't like this," he said plainly.

"Yeah, neither do I," seconded Beast Boy. "Who's idea was it to even let her into the Tower, anyway?"

Robin looked at Cyborg with a partially angry glare.

"Hey, ya know what?" Cyborg replied. "I know her better than all of you. She ain't that bad of a person. If she does turn out to be telling the truth and joins us, she can help all of us in one way or another.

Starfire piped up. "I must inquire - how shall she help us?"

Cyborg explained. "Robin, she can help you understand the HIVE's methods a lot more. Starfire, she can - uh, well, she likes shopping. Raven, she can help you learn how to control those dark magic spells you learned from Malchior. And Beast Boy - where do you think I learned all those pranks I've been pulling on you lately?"

"Wait - she taught you all of those? Hah hah! Those were great, man!" Catching himself, he added, "Erm, uh - that still doesn't change my opinion about her - much..."

Raven couldn't hide her grin of personal amusement at that.

"Look," continued Cyborg, "if she turns on us like Terra, you all know who to blame. Sides, we didn't spend all that time building that new Guest Room for nothin'."

"Guest room?" Beast Boy asked. "You mean the jail cell?"

"It is NOT a jail cell!" Cyborg shot back.

"Dude! There are bars on the windows!"

"_Invisible_ bars!"

"She did seem genuinely scared..." Raven said.

Beast Boy snorted. "Oh, so Terra was evil, while she was just scared?"

Raven stopped. She wasn't exactly sure why she said that. She never answered Beast Boy's question.

"I'm not taking any chances," Robin interrupted. "Starfire, Raven, take her into the other room and search her. Make sure she's telling the truth about not having her HIVE communicator. Cyborg, search the perimeter. See if Gizmo and Mammoth are on the island. Beast Boy? Prepare the Guest Room in case she is telling the truth. I'll - go make some hot cocoa."

Once back in the living room, Beast Boy headed for the stairs, Starfire and Raven went to Jinx and took her downstairs for some privacy, and Robin foraged the kitchen, looking through the cupboards.

Downstairs, Cyborg headed outside.

**_BOOM!_** The door blew off its hinges, sending Cyborg skidding backwards down the hallway.

Through the smoke, Gizmo and Mammoth appeared. Jinx stood up wide-eyed.

Mammoth cracked his knuckles.

Gimzo cackled. "I missed you, Jinx - traitor!"

**END ACT ONE**


	3. Abashed Enchanters, Part 1 Act Two

**My Season 4 - VOL. I**

Abashed Enchanters, Part 1

The 2nd Teen Titans Fanscript – Fanfic Adaptation

By RavenStar

**Author's Note:** The plot for Abashed Enchanters is as follows: Jinx defects to the Titans, quickly quelling thoughts that she's trying to subvert them, and soon becomes a powerful new addition and friend to the group. But when an unexpected attraction starts forming between her and Raven, both girls find themselves confused over their feelings and emotions - and Cyborg finds himself needing a more efficient circuit breaker for his jealousy fuse.

* * *

**ACT TWO**

Gizmo and Mammoth advanced into the room - Starfire and Raven the barrier between them and the still-handcuffed Jinx.

"We've come for the traitor!" Gizmo's voice was as nasal and annoying as ever.

"I told you, I left." Jinx's voice did not waver.

Mammoth advanced some more. "You don't leave."

"You can't leave," Gizmo followed suit.

Jinx continued. "It's over. I'm not with you anymore."

"NO! You can't be with us, you can't be with anyone else, ya frazzin' witch!" Gizmo screamed.

Starfire, having heard enough of this banter, offered up her opinion. "If you wish to harm her, you shall have to get by us first!"

Mammoth grinned. "Fair enough. **_RRAH!_**"

He sent Starfire crashing into the side wall with one punch. He lunged at Raven, but she flew up and out of the way, leaving Jinx exposed. Mammoth immediately went for Jinx, but Raven quickly blocked him by wrapping dark energy around Gizmo's spider suit and sending it and Gizmo smashing into the brute's side, putting the two villains out of commission for a short while - enough for Starfire to recover. Raven and Jinx - to the best of her ability, with the handcuffs and all - pulled the Tamaranean back up onto her feet.

On the wall behind them, the shadow of Gizmo's spider suit rose slowly and quietly, like a shroud of silent doom. A leg readied to take a swipe at Jinx.

BLAM! The just arrived Cyborg's sonic cannon played the Orkin man to Gizmo's cyber-arachnid, sending the imp flying out the busted door. "WAEAHHH!" Gizmo's wail seemed even funnier to Cyborg when it had a Doppler effect.

"The calvary has arrived!" Cyborg exclaimed.

Mammoth, getting up, watched Gizmo sail by him, then turned and charged at Raven—

--only to himself be caught off guard by Beast Boy - as a horse, who careened into him and carried the hairy villain into the opposite wall from where he had sent Starfire a moment earlier.

Beast Boy turned back to human afterwards. "Don't you guys ever knock?"

"Actually, no, they kinda don't," Cyborg proclaimed. "Bargin' in's more their style."

"Our specialty, actually. HURH!" Mammoth swiftly turned and delivered a vicious uppercut to Beast Boy's chin that connected with a solid yet juicy THWACK! Raven SWOOPED up and caught Beast Boy just in the nick of time as the changeling nearly went through the window.

"Thanks," gasped a relieved Beast Boy.

Then he got an idea.

"Hey, why don't you-" He whispered the rest in Raven's ear.

Apparently liking his plan, Raven nodded with a – giggle? Still in the air, she turned around, and Beast Boy appeared to disappear. Then she whipped around and dove right at Mammoth. He tried to catch her, but she pulled up at the last moment, escaping the bad guy's snatching hands. "Hey! Get back here!" Mammoth yelled. However, unbeknownst to him, he had caught something. He discovered so when a stinging pain caused him to jerk forward like he'd been hit. His eyes bugged, and he shrieked in the highest pitch - one heck of a girlie scream. Beast Boy had become a horsefly and was now biting Mammoth everywhere. Mammoth flaied his arms and ran around. "Owowowow! Hey! What the-ow! Cut it-ow!"

Gizmo looked more than a little annoyed as Mammoth ran past him. "Hey! Get back here, Ape-Face! I'm not fighting all of them at once - alone!" He ran after him.

"Nah, man, let the big horse FLY!" Cyborg called out after him. He and Jinx collapsed in laughter.

Raven and Robin were amused by the joke, but only enough to halfheartedly giggle.

Starfire, meanwhile, was stumped. "I do not get it." Robin whispered the punchline to Starfire. It didn't help. "I still do not get it."

"That's because it wasn't that funny, Starfire," Raven chimed in.

"No, it's because I wasn't the one who said it!" a familiar voice said behind them. The Titans turned. Beast Boy had escaped unharmed.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Yeah. That's the reason," she responded, utterly deadpan.

They all walked outside, including Jinx.

"Are they off the island yet, Beast Boy?" Robin asked

Raven suddenly shielded everyone from an incoming series of explosions that had the effect of answering Robin's question for itself.

"Nope," Mammoth added.

"Still right here, scuzz-for-brains!" Gizmo snarled. "Now turn over the traitor!"

"On what grounds?" Cyborg asked.

"She betrayed us!" Gizmo screamed, irritated.

"So you want her back?" Beast Boy snapped.

"Hey, cram it, Greenskin!" Gizmo vented. "You're the one to talk, whinin' about your little rock girlfriend!"

That was a nerve.

In a flash, Beast Boy was upon the pint-sized villain, not even needing to change into an animal his rage was so much. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" he exploded. "TERRA HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS! LEAVE HER OUT OF IT!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! OWW!" Gizmo kept trying to reach for his gadgets, but every time he did, Beast Boy – who had a seriously tight grip on his arms - started to change into a clawed animal, which the resulting faces of Gizmo showed to be not very fun.

"Beast Boy!" Robin cried.

Beast Boy ignored it. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" he roared at Gizmo. "TAKE IT B-OOF!"

Mammoth blindsided him.

That was a bad move.

Beast Boy turned into the Tamaranean animal from when the Titans had had their second brush-up with Starfire's sister, and steamrolled Mammoth like a train over Wile E. Coyote.

Mammoth peeled himself off the ground and continued fighting - against Robin and Starfire, who had just moved in. Having gotten his anger out, Beast Boy took a moment to rest, calm himself down, and regain himself. Meanwhile:

BLAM! Cyborg ran by BB, and while his sonic cannon did a good tracing job, he failed to actually hit Gizmo – who was now flying around out of reach on his metallic wings.

"Hah! Nice shootin', Tex-Bot!" Gizmo taunted—

—instantly slamming into Titans Tower with a loud SMACK!

"At least I was lookin' at my target!" Cyborg retaliated as Gizmo slid down the slick Tower wall.

Not far away, Mammoth plowed through Robin before Robin could get set with his attack. Starfire hurled some starbolts at Mammoth to keep him away until Robin could get up.

Then Mammoth decided it wasn't worth it - and headed for Jinx.

Jinx was pretty scared - Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg were too far away to catch up fast enough even at their fastest speed, and the rest of the Titans were occupied - Beast Boy and Raven were fighting the recovered Gizmo. Jinx suddenly slipped and fell backwards as she backed away from the incoming Mammoth. She hurled hexes at him the best she could, but they either had no effect or missed. The handcuffs were not helping matters. "RAVEN! CYBORG! HELP ME!" she screamed as Mammoth closed in.

Raven's head flung around at Jinx's cry.

"I got him!" Beast Boy told Raven as he grappled Gizmo's weaponry.

A blast of dark energy sent Mammoth soaring over Jinx just as he reached her. Raven rushed over to Jinx's side. "Did he hurt you?"

"No." Jinx smiled warmly at Raven. "Thank you."

She didn't know why, but Raven felt soothed by that smile…

Cyborg ran up. "You okay, Jinx?"

"I'm fine. Raven stopped him right before he got to me."

"Oh, we're gonna get to you, traitor." Mammoth stood up. "It's just a matter of time."

"Cyborg," Raven said, "I'll stay here and protect Jinx. You stop Mammoth."

"Wait - what? No!" Cyborg seemed surprised. "Why do I gotta fight him and you stay here?"

Raven shielded them from a flying chunk of door. "I can protect her better, and you know his fighting style better than I do!"

"What fighting style? He just smashes everything in front of him!" Cyborg shot back.

At which point Mammoth collided into him from the side.

The huge brute sneered. "Ain't got much of a choice now, do ya?"

"Nope," Cyborg said, "it looks like I DON'T!" This time, his sonic cannon connected squarely in Mammoth's chest. Mammoth rocketed backwards - right into the swinging tail of a green ankylosaurus.

The impact sent the massive villain into the water at the edge of the island.

Beast Boy reverted back to human as Mammoth hit the water with a SPLASH!

"Stee-rike! He's outta there!" Beast Boy celebrated.

Cyborg high-fived him. "Booyah! Grand slam!"

"Uh, guys?" Raven chirped. "Where's Gizmo?"

Suddenly, Jinx screamed. Raven whirled around.

Gizmo had combined his metal wings and spider suit, had scooped up Jinx, and was now carrying her away. Cyborg gasped. "The handcuffs! Jinx!"

"Thanks for the traitor, stinkwads!" Gizmo cackled as he flew off.

**END ACT TWO**


	4. Abashed Enchanters, Part 1 Act Three

**My Season 4 - VOL. I**

Abashed Enchanters, Part 1

The 2nd Teen Titans Fanscript – Fanfic Adaptation

By RavenStar

**Author's Note:** The plot for Abashed Enchanters is as follows: Jinx defects to the Titans, quickly quelling thoughts that she's trying to subvert them, and soon becomes a powerful new addition and friend to the group. But when an unexpected attraction starts forming between her and Raven, both girls find themselves confused over their feelings and emotions - and Cyborg finds himself needing a more efficient circuit breaker for his jealousy fuse.

* * *

**ACT THREE**

Gizmo was getting farther away, laughing maniacally. Raven, Starfire, and pterodactyl Beast Boy flew after Gizmo, but his rocket pack was faster than all of them. "Too late!" Gizmo cackled triumphantly. "I told you, she's with me!"

"And I told YOU-" Jinx said-

The evil technowhiz looked down. "Huh?"

"-IT'S OVER!"

Effortlessly, she slipped her hands out of the handcuffs, fell forward, grabbed the front spider suit legs, backflipped over Gizmo onto his back, and ripped his metal wings off - almost all in one move.

Gizmo gulped—

—then plummeted. "WAEAAAHHH!"

Jinx used the wings to keep herself in the air long enough for Raven to catch her when they reached her. Once back on solid ground, Beast Boy was the first one to approach her. "Nice move, Jinx!" The green Titan was still awed.

"Yeah," Cyborg added, "I knew you were gymnastic and all, but I didn't know you could do that with the handcuffs on - huh?"

Jinx was holding up her un-handcuffed hands with a smirk on her face.

"You mean - you could've escaped at any time - but you didn't?" Beast Boy asked.

Jinx nodded. "Kind of hard to build up trust; if no one listens?" She looked at Cyborg.

He grinned; turned to the others. "So, now do y'all believe her?"

Jinx looked at Raven, who calmly smiled and nodded approvingly.

Starfire, Beast Boy, and Robin huddled, having their own mini-conference. When they finished, they all turned around, smiles on their faces.

Robin handed something to Cyborg. "You do the honours, Cyborg."

Cyborg turned to Jinx - and handed her a Titans Communicator. "Congratulations. You're one of us."

Jinx looked at the Communicator with tears of joy welling up in her eyes. Unable to contain herself, she hugged Cyborg. "Thank you."

Cyborg calmly smiled. "Don't thank me."

"Thank yourself," Raven smiled.

Cyborg was actually ready to say that, but shrugged it off. "Um, yeah - what she said."

Robin moved in to shake Jinx's hand. "Welcome to the Titans, Jinx."

Starfire squealed and also hugged Jinx - a little too tight. "Yes, welcome, new friend! I am sorry to have previously misjudged you!"

Raven saw the expression on Jinx's face and couldn't hide her smirk. "Yyyeah - you're gonna have to get used to that," she told Jinx.

"Um, before the Housewarming party starts, can we get Mammoth and Gizmo to the police before they wake up?" Beast Boy reminded everyone.

They all looked over at the unconscious villains.

"Probably," Robin said with a sly grin.

* * *

As the dawn awakened, The T-Car drove away from the Jump City Police Station. 

In the car, Cyborg drove, with Robin in the front passenger seat. Beast Boy and Starfire sat in the middle row of seats. Raven and Jinx sat in the back row of seats. Cyborg looked at Jinx in the rearview mirror. "So, Jinx - whaddya wanna do your first day as a Titan?"

Jinx looked outside. The sun was rising. She yawned. "How bout we get some sleep?"

Robin was a bit yawny himself. "You know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea, actually."

* * *

At about noon, Cyborg woke up and came out of his room. He walked past Raven's room - and stopped. Giggling could be faintly heard inside. _Raven's giggling? _He put his ear to the door inquisitively. Inside, he could hear Jinx's voice, albeit a bit muffled. "- You know, and he's –" 

The door suddenly opened and Cyborg was yanked inside Raven's room before he'd realised what happened. "-standing outside the door." Jinx said it in almost the same dry tone as Raven. She and Raven stood there while Cyborg blushed in embarassment.

"Uh, heh - hey girls...I - just -- heard - Raven-- uh, - giggling." He looked at Jinx. "You - do - realize that doesn't happen much around here?"

"No-no, I realize that, Cyborg," Jinx said.

"Okay. Just wonderin'," Cyborg replied, as if it would make up for his listening at the door.

"Hmm..." Raven said. "Seems we're quite the popular couple today."

A green fly behind her suddenly turned into a green rat, which dropped to the ground with a thud.

Beast Boy stood up, grinning with embarrassment. "Uh, heh heh...hey ladies."

"Did any of you guys actually sleep?" Jinx asked.

"Well, um –" Cyborg stammered, "Robin and Starfire are still asleep…"

There was a long, awkward silence where everyone just looked at everyone.

Cyborg broke the silence. "We should-"

"Yeah," Raven instantly replied.

"Leaving," Beast Boy responded.

"C'mon, B-" Cyborg told his friend. "Let's go play "Mega Monkeys 5" for a while."

"Wait- "Mega Monkeys 5?" You guys got that already?" Jinx asked.

"Uh, yeah..." Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

"Ooh!" Jinx was excited. "I play winner!"

Raven looked at Jinx. Jinx nudged her.

"You wanna play, Raven?"

After a moment of thought, Raven sighed. "I suppose it would do me some good toleave my room for a little while. But that game is still pointless."

"Well," Cyborg cut in, "considering you whupped all our butts last time without ever having played the game before, I can see how you think it's pointless..."

Jinx sneered good-naturely.

"I'll bet you I can do the same."

Cyborg looked at her.

Grinned.

"Bring it on."

She accepted his challenge - almost. "One thing:" Jinx asked. "What does the loser have to do for punishment?"

Cyborg wasn't ready for that. "We-- uh..."

"Hah hah!" Beast Boy chortled. "This is gonna be so great!"

Raven tapped Jinx on the shoulder. Jinx turned. "Huh" Raven whispered something in her ear. Jinx immediately giggles. When Raven finished she had a sly grin on her face. Jinx turned back to Cyborg.

"If you lose, you have to drive around one block - wearing the outfit of my choice."

"And if you lose?" Cyborg grinned again.

"I'll do all the chores around this place for the next two weeks."

Cyborg thought it over. "Fair enough."

Beast Boy grinned. "Hah! I'm so gonna beat all three of you!"

"Don't bet on it…" said Raven, with a good-natured sneer.

* * *

Reaching the living room, they turned on the TV, booted up the game, and started playing. Cyborg quickly beat Beast Boy. Raven beat both Beast Boy and Cyborg easily. 

Jinx then proceeded to beat Beast Boy.

"Hey!" Beast Boy cried as his last car crashed.

"Ooh!" Cyborg was highly impressed. "That was a sweet move, Jinx!"

Jinx brushed her bangs out her face. "Puh-leeze. Twas nothing. You're next!"

She promptly defeated Cyborg.

"Oh man, I can't wait to see this punishment!" Beast Boy rubbed his hands together, picturing the blackmail opportunities he could pull of.

Raven grinned at Jinx.

"It's not over yet…"

Jinx aimed a "oh yeah" look back at Raven before finishing the grey-skinned girl's sentence.

"I'm just getting started."

KA-_KROW!_ Thunder and lightning crashed - and the whole room went pitch black along with the TV. Rain started to hammer outside the windows.

"Aw, man!" Beast Boy wailed in the darkness.

* * *

A lightning flash illuminated Gizmo and Mammoth in their jail cell. 

Gizmo crossed his arms.

"I can't believe that traitorous witch!"

"Enh." Mammoth shrugged his shoulders. "Let's just wait until she meets the new Headmaster."

Gizmo grinned evilly at the reminder.

"Oh yeah. The new Headmaster."

* * *

In a certain room, the sound of Gizmo cackling carried as the hexagonal object that was left behind by Jinx earlier became illuminated by the crashing lightning: 

Her old HIVE communicator.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**END ACT THREE**


	5. Abashed Enchanters, Part 2 Cold Opening

**My Season 4 - VOL. I**

Abashed Enchanters, Part 2

The 2nd Teen Titans Fanscript – Fanfic Adaptation

By RavenStar

**Author's Note:** The plot for Abashed Enchanters is as follows: Jinx defects to the Titans, quickly quelling thoughts that she's trying to subvert them, and soon becomes a powerful new addition and friend to the group. But when an unexpected attraction starts forming between her and Raven, both girls find themselves confused over their feelings and emotions - and Cyborg finds himself needing a more efficient circuit breaker for his jealousy fuse.

* * *

**COLD OPENING**

It was late noon in Jump City again – though, it looked more like late night, it was so dark. Thunder and lightning crashed. Rain poured in tubs – not buckets, tubs.

* * *

Inside a building, it was dark. Very dark. 

Footsteps.

Lightning flashed - illuminating a gloved hand handing something to another gloved hand.

What was handed over was not seen, for the lightning faded before it could be. Another lightning FLASH coincided with the sounds of keys jingling and a mechanical gate opening with a buzzer.

Footsteps.

Lightning crackled again. Two shadows glided along a wall.

The keys jingled again, and the sound of the mechanical gate closing with a buzzer rang out over the pounding of the rain.

Footsteps.

* * *

On the roof of the building, a car's doors opening and closing cut through the air. As the unseen car drove away, lightning crackled one more time, making visible for a split second part of the sign on the front of the building: 

**PENITENTIARY**

Thunder roared as the sign fell back into darkness.


	6. Abashed Enchanters, Part 2 Act One

**My Season 4 - VOL. I**

Abashed Enchanters, Part 2

The 2nd Teen Titans Fanscript – Fanfic Adaptation

By RavenStar

**Author's Note:** The plot for Abashed Enchanters is as follows: Jinx defects to the Titans, quickly quelling thoughts that she's trying to subvert them, and soon becomes a powerful new addition and friend to the group. But when an unexpected attraction starts forming between her and Raven, both girls find themselves confused over their feelings and emotions - and Cyborg finds himself needing a more efficient circuit breaker for his jealousy fuse.

* * *

**ACT ONE**

Lightning crashed behind Titans Tower. A faint green glow could be seen coming from the highest window at the very top.

Inside the Tower, it was almost completely pitch dark, as the power was out. The faint glow was coming from Starfire, who was using her powers to illuminate what of the living room she could. Jinx, Raven, and Beast Boy could all be seen in the glow.

"Find the circuit breaker yet, Cyborg?" Beast Boy yelled.

"Whoah, whoah, WHOAH!" From somewhere on the other side of the room, there was a painfully long series of crashes that made the other Titans twinge. After they stopped, Cyborg was heard groaning.

"Iiii don't think that was the breaker," Beast Boy said.

"What tipped you off?" Raven raised one eyebrow to accent her sarcasm.

"I'm fine!" Cyborg's voice was a lot further away now. "I only fell a few.………flights." A crinkling sound rang out in the darkness seconds later. "What? Aw, man! My light's trashed!"

At the same time, lightning cracked and thunder crashed. Beast Boy, startled, turned into a familiar-looking dog and jumped into Raven's arms, quivering and shaking in fear. "Down, boy," Raven commanded in an extra-dry voice, clearly annoyed. Beast Boy quickly obliged, changing back to human.

"Hey, Star?" Cyborg called out from wherever he was. "Could you gimme some light over here, please?" Starfire obliged and went to help Cyborg, leaving Beast Boy, Jinx, and Raven in the dark.

"Ugh - Beast Boy, tell me you wiped your feet before you came in..."

Suddenly there was loud metallic clang, and a cry of momentary pain. "Ow!"

Cyborg was coming up the stairs with Starfire's help. "Uh - Robin's up."

"Do you require some assistance, Robin?" Starfire called out.

From his room, Robin responded. "Please." Starfire headed for his room as there was another crash of thunder and lightning.

In the dark, Jinx had a question. "Doesn't the Tower have, like, a self-sufficient power supply separate from the city's grid? Y'know, like, hydropower, or solar, or something?"

Starfire returned with Robin. He'd heard all of Jinx's question.

He rubbed his head. "We did," he said, looking down, his voice trailing off near the end.

Cyborg explained. "We had a geothermal system, but before that volcano was stopped by Terra, the pipes that circulated the steam for it were melted by the lava flow." Beast Boy hung his head at this.

"Polyethylene goes like wax after the temperature goes over 65° Celsius," Cyborg finished.

Jinx suddenly started talking to herself. "Wax...geothermal..." She looked at Beast Boy. "That's it! Beast Boy!"

Beast Boy looked up. "Huh?"

"You can turn into an animal that can see in the dark, right?" Jinx asked.

Beast Boy snorted. "Um, yeah..." He turned into a cat for emphasis. Starfire giggled at the sight.

"Hey!" Cyborg turned to him. "Why did I have to go look for the circuit breaker alone, then?"

Beast Boy turned back into a human. "Um..."

Thunder and lightning crashed.

"Whatever!" Jinx said. "Okay, so you can. That's all I needed to know. Now, you guys have some candles around here, don't you?"

Robin was still rubbing the spot where he'd wanged his head. "There's a few in the kitchen cabinet."

"In candlesticks?"

"I believe so," said Robin.

"Okay," said Jinx, "Beast Boy, could you get those and just set them out around the living room, evenly spaced apart? At least we can light up this place for time being."

Beast Boy nodded and loped off to do so.

Starfire was a little puzzled. "These candles, do they not need matches to operate?"

"Yeah, they need matches - if you wanna light em the boring way." Jinx grinned and looked at Raven. "But I just remembered a really cool spell..."

Cyborg wasn't convinced. "Does this spell have any, uh - adverse - side effects? Cause the last coupla' spells we ran into didn't exactly get the results that were being hoped for."

_Ugh. Had to bring up Malchior, didn't you? _Raven narrowed her eyes. "Oh, they got the wanted results. It just wasn't expected that they would be used to return the favor."

The lightning and thunder reminded everyone there was still a storm outside.

A moment later, the sound of something being plunked down startled everyone. Starfire turned. "Beast Boy? Is that you?"

An animalic grunt was the response.

"Yeah, that's him," Robin said, relieved.

A few more PLUNKing noises, then Beast Boy returned. "Alright, that's done. But there's some mighty freaky shadows out there. I am NOT doing that again."

Jinx patted Beast Boy on the head like he was a - dog.

"Don't worry, Beast Boy. No one's asking you to."

Raven was a little impatient. "Could we just get some light in here already?"

"Alright, alright..." Jinx said. "Cool your wings."

She closed her eyes to concentrate, then opened them. They were now fully purple.

"Permissium flamma ex pectus diffugere lacer fluctus!" Jinx gracefully, balletically twirled her arms while she recited the spell.

Purple energy started swirling around her. The movement of her arms and hands drew it into a growing sphere of collected energy, that gradually changed shape into that of a heart as more energy was collected. At the end of the chant, Jinx brought this the area of her body where her real heart was, then she threw her arms apart. The purple energy heart cracked down the center into two streams of purple energy, which dove into the wicks of the first two candles – lighting them with a shower of sparks.

The sparks flew into the air. They shimmered pink, blue, grey, and red, then two streams of purled energy shot out from amidst the sparks and dove into the wicks of the next two candles - which lit in another shower of blue, grey, red, and pink sparks.

Then once again, two darts of purple energy dove into the wicks of the next two candles down the line.

One more time, the candles lit in a shower of blue, grey, red, and pink sparks- but with only one candle left to light instead of two, streams of purple energy did not streak from the cloud of sparks and dive into the wick. Instead, the multicolored sparks hovered over the last candle and started swirling around like a tornado - then this tornado of sparks was sucked into the wick instead of diving in of its own free will - and the candle lit normally, without any sparks.

The Titans all stared, stunned and awed. Starfire let her starbolt light go out. Jinx looked at Raven and Cyborg, a HUGE grin on her face. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Whoah." It was all Robin could say.

"Wow..." was all Cyborg could say.

"Ok, look—" said Beast Boy, "I don't care what anyone else thinks, but that was the coolest thing I have EVER seen in my life!"

Starfire was awed. "That was most-"

"-beautiful…" Raven finished for her - _tears of joy welling up in her eyes_. Everyone but Jinx stared at her.

Suddenly, the candles went out, as if a gust of wind blew them out. The Titans could be barely seen in the dim light coming through the windows. "Aw, man!" Cyborg groaned.

"Well, at least there's some light coming through the windows now..." Raven grunted.

Jinx was farthest from the windows, standing right next to the spot where the faint light faded into complete black. She looked back at everyone as lightning flashed, showing nothing in front of her. Thunder crashed.

"Where are those matches?" Jinx asked. Beast Boy pointed in the direction of the kitchen. Jinx turned back around. "Good, I'll - AHHHH!"

The lightning illuminated Gizmo's face – about 3 inches away from hers!

The other Titans took defensive stances.

Gizmo grinned sinisterly. "Miss me?"

**END ACT ONE**


	7. Abashed Enchanters, Part 2 Act Two

**My Season 4 - VOL. I**

Abashed Enchanters, Part 2

The 2nd Teen Titans Fanscript – Fanfic Adaptation

By RavenStar

**Author's Note: **The plot for Abashed Enchanters is as follows: Jinx defects to the Titans, quickly quelling thoughts that she's trying to subvert them, and soon becomes a powerful new addition and friend to the group. But when an unexpected attraction starts forming between her and Raven, both girls find themselves confused over their feelings and emotions - and Cyborg finds himself needing a more efficient circuit breaker for his jealousy fuse.

* * *

**ACT TWO**

Lightning and thunder crashed, illuminating Jinx as she backed away from Gizmo in total fear. The other Titans, in defence stances, backed up as well.

"Miss me, Jinx?" Gizmo cackled.

Jinx was aghast. "How did you-"

The other Titans bumped into something behind them. They looked back. Mammoth was revealed by the next CRASH of thunder and lightning. He glowered down at them. "-escape?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, snot-faces?" laughed Gizmo

Robin lowered his body, and his glare. "Well, it doesn't really matter now..."

Thick, dark clouds moved in over the windows, engulfing the whole room in total darkness

"CAUSE THIS IS OUR HOUSE!" Cyborg screamed through the darkness

"TITANS! GO!"

Illuminated only by the strobe-light-like flashing of Starfire's starbolts and the occasional crash of thunder and lightning, the battle was ferocious. Quickly, Jinx re-grouped with the Titans, and she, Raven, and Cyborg fought Gizmo - who could only track the three by their colored eyes which appeared to move like purple, white, and one red-eyed cheshire cats.

Starfire's machine gun-like hurling of her starbolts quickly pinpointed the battle between Mammoth and her, Robin, and Beast Boy. Beast Boy turned into a dinosaur, only to be accidentally blinded by one of Robin's freeze discs. Robin himself attempted to land a few whacks of his staff against Mammoth from behind - but Mammoth caught sight and dodged at seemingly the last possible second.

Disembodied pink and white eyes careened towards a spot in the dark. The next flash of thunder and lightning caught Gizmo jumping out of the way as Jinx and Raven crashed into one another. They landed on top of each other with their faces right next to each other, their lips nearly touching. Some light filtered through the clouds suddenly, making them barely visible. Jinx rand her hand through Raven's hair, smoothing the ruffle caused by the collision, and smiled calmly. "You okay?" she asked in a concerned, caring tone.

Raven smiled lightly. "Yeah. Thanks."

"No problem," said Jinx.

Her eyes meet Raven's dead on. Raven tried to tear her eyes away from Jinx's, but she couldn't – it was almost as if she _wanted_ to keep looking into them…

However, the connection was broken for them when they had to roll in opposite directions out of the way in order to avoid a grappling Cyborg and Gizmo from falling on top of them as thunder and lightning crashed.

Their little moment seemed to have never happened as their eyes quickly turned back to white and purple and they re-entered the battle. Raven tossed Gizmo off Cyborg with her telekinetic powers, and Jinx hurled a hex which sliced through Gizmo's spider suit legs. Gizmo fell to the ground with his signature "WHAEAHHH!"

It seemed they'd defeated Gizmo. The dark clouds moved back in. Disembodied red, purple, and white eyes converged on him as the light faded back into dark silence.

SCHING! The next lightning and thunder flashed as a new set of legs shot from his spider suit. They caught Jinx across the face hard, whipping her around. She fell into Cyborg's arms, unconscious. The disembodied purple eyes closed. A disembodied red eye looked up at disembodied white eyes.

"I got him tangled up!" Raven said through the dark. "Tend to her!"

The red eye looked back at where the purpled eyes were. "JINX! Wake up!" Cyborg's voice rang out in the utter black. Nothing. A bit of light again filtered through the windows, briefly making Cyborg and Jinx barely visible. "C'mon, Jinx! Wake up!" Cyborg was getting worried.

Then Jinx stirred. Lightning flashed. "Mmm..." Jinx opened her eyes. The dark clouds moved back in again. Thunder crashed. "…Cyborg?" Jinx asked groggily in the dark.

"C'mon!" Cyborg replied. "This struggle ain't over!"

Jinx quickly snapped to, and in a moment was back in the fight.

The Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy vs. Mammoth fight, however, was not going so well for the Titans. Starfire still hurled starbolts at machine-gun speed, but Mammoth kept dodging them. Beast Boy's protest cut through the pitch black. "Starfire, c'mon! We're not gonna have a living room if you keep doing that!" Then, as lightning flashed, Mammoth laid out a CRACK!ing punch on Starfire's face, sending her flying across the room and slamming into the wall just as thunder roared. "Oof!" Starfire exclaimed upon the impact.

"STARFIRE!" Robin yelled through the dark. Light barely filtered through the windows again as he ran over to her.

"Hey, what am I supposed to do?" said an annoyed Beast Boy.

"Fight me!" Mammoth answered. "HUR-_RAH!_" Beast Boy dodged the overhead hammer blow from the brute.

Gizmo blocked an attack from Raven and sent her flying across the room - almost, as she recovered quite quickly in midair. But now Gizmo had evaded them.

"Titans!" Robin said in the dark. "We have to get them away from the Tower!"

"Don't you mean out of the Tower - OOF!" Cyborg exclaimed as Gizmo landed a clean hit on him in the darkness. A disembodied red eye flew through the darkness in the direction the blow was received-only to end up impacting with two disembodied purple eyes. "OOF!" Jinx grunted as Cyborg smushed her in the dark.

"Does it really matter?" Raven asked Robin in the dark

"You okay, Cyborg?" Jinx asked Cyborg, her voice seeming closer than it was to the Titans.

Lightning and thunder flashed. Cyborg's head was in Jinx's lap. As the lightning faded, he responded. "Never been better."

Gizmo's nasal voice sliced through the night. "Ugh - don't make me sick, ya' crammin' lovebirds."

Disembodied white eyes whirled around upon hearing this.

"Yeah," Mammoth's voice rang out. "Besides, we're here to ruin your honeymoon –"

"-YOU TRAITORS!"

Gizmo whirled in the lightning and sent some of his own special little explosives at Cyborg, Jinx, and Raven--

--and the darkness rolled back in before they hit, leaving disembodied eyes to dodge the strobe-light-speed series of explosions. Jinx sent a few hexes back at the direction the explosives came from. They connected with something that resulted in electrical sparks. "Augh!" Gizmo's voice was unmistakable.

Like a ghost in a black sheet, the disembodied white eyes of inspected the area where the sparks and Gizmo's cry came from—

—resulting in the shadow that was Mammoth swinging a THWACK!ing punch at the next lightning crash—

—which connected with Beast Boy, who ran in front of Raven at the last possible moment. The punch sent Beast Boy through one of the windows of the living room with a _KEE-RASSH! _of glass.

Now, a little light seeped through.

"Beast Boy!" Jinx cried.

"He's fine," Raven reassured her.

"But at least now we got a little light-" Cyborg started

"-and a way to get them away from the Tower!" Robin finished.

"Hah! Don't bet on it, scuzzball!" Gizmo cackled.

Mammoth turns around and knocked out a beam near the hallway, causing the ceiling over the area to collapse in a huge pile of rubble. Mammoth turns back and grins. Lightning flashed. Thunder ROARED.

Cyborg groaned. "Oh, well that's just spiffy."

Gizmo and Mammoth advanced on the Titans. Their route to the stairs and the roof had been cut off. "Looks more like we've found another way to take your Tower again!" Gizmo snorted.

A green red-tailed hawk screeched as it flew up to the broken window and Beast Boy joined his friends. "That ain't gonna happen..."

"Oh, yes it will," Gizmo replied. He and Mammoth advanced a bit more.

The Titans drew back into a back-to-back protective circle.

Cyborg readied his sonic cannon. "Says who?"

Mammoth cracked his knuckles. "Us."

Jinx's eyes started glowing purple. "What do you want?"

Gizmo was fierce. "You. Traitor."

"You can't have her." Raven was quite harsh in tone.

"She left you," Cyborg reminded them.

"You don't leave the HIVE," Mammoth grunted.

Jinx was fed up. "I told you, the HIVE is behind me!"

"Tell that to the new Headmaster." Gizmo sneered.

"New Headmaster?"

_"Yes. The new Headmaster."_

The voice sent chills up the Titans' spines.

Jinx froze as Slade stepped out of the darkness behind her.

**END ACT TWO**


	8. Abashed Enchanters, Part 2 Act Three

**My Season 4 - VOL. I**

Abashed Enchanters, Part 2

The 2nd Teen Titans Fanscript – Fanfic Adaptation

By RavenStar

**Author's Note: **The plot for Abashed Enchanters is as follows: Jinx defects to the Titans, quickly quelling thoughts that she's trying to subvert them, and soon becomes a powerful new addition and friend to the group. But when an unexpected attraction starts forming between her and Raven, both girls find themselves confused over their feelings and emotions - and Cyborg finds himself needing a more efficient circuit breaker for his jealousy fuse.

* * *

**ACT THREE**

"That's right," Slade hissed as he slunk out of the pitch dark. "I am the new Headmaster."

Beast Boy almost lunged, stopped by Robin's hand. Slade cocked his head at the almost-attack. "Remember something?" he asked the changeling. Beast Boy growled furiously, but managed to keep control. Slade kept going. "Why, it must be painful, knowing you're trapped here by some pieces of rock." Beast Boy clenched his fists to distill some of his anger. "Impressive, my animal friend," Slade told him. "Last I heard, you weren't exactly able to control yourself, either."

This time Beast Boy did lunge - but a firm hold by Raven alerted him again and he stopped himself.

Slade seemed disappointed. "Hmmm... Perhaps I spoke too soon."

Robin looked at Mammoth and Gizmo – who were grinning with evil pleasure.

"You broke them out of jail..."

"Robin... I'm disappointed." Slade sounded hurt now. "You HAVE gotten slower."

Robin glared at him. Slade matched it before going on. "I didn't break them out..."

"Then what did you do?" Robin snapped.

"Let's just say...a reward was offered and leave it at that - shall we?" Slade replied.

Robin grinned. "Sorry, Slade, but you know how I just can't leave some things alone..."

"Indeed." Slade's gaze fell upon Jinx. "But I didn't come here for you."

"What do you want with Jinx?" Cyborg asked angrily.

"Another apprentice you can manipulate?" Raven continued, her voice inflected heavily with anger.

Slade walks over to the purple-haired Titan. "Strong words, my dear," he said, grabbing her chin.

Raven's eyes flared white. "Get your filthy hands OFF ME!" _POW!_ Her square-on punch sent Slade recoiling backwards.

Slade recovered quickly. "...Nice hit. Solid. Well-aimed. But you're clearly holding back your rage."

"For a reason…" Raven growled.

"There's no reason to suppress your emotion," Slade told her. "Just ask your alien friend."

Starfire looked up.

Slade continued his lecture. "She doesn't hold back her emotions at all, yet she seems to function normally. You should use all your emotions in battle. Unless...your powers are controlled by your emotions."

Raven started to boil.

Slade went on. "Perhaps I should tell your teammates how the most powerful member of their group, the one with the most control over herself, was so easily defeated by Terra? Let's just say it involved a matter of - loyalty? No, that wasn't it... Ah! Yes, now I remember: trust."

Raven seethed, about to crack—

Jinx grabbed her hand.

Raven didn't expect that. Instantly, she jolted back to reality. Something about Jinx's hand – it was so soothing. _What's going on with me?_ Raven thought to herself.

Slade silently noted Jinx's action and continued on, turning to Starfire again. "Speaking of alien friends - I have a few of my own. And they simply cannot wait to finally meet you in person."

Starfire gasped. "Gordanian Bounty Hunters!"

"Yes - and apparently, they say you have issues with your sister, young lady."

Starfire's eyes glowed green as she began to seeth. "Blackfire…"

Slade lifted his head. "I must be the only one looking forward to the next family reunion, I guess."

"You must be," Robin hissed.

Cyborg was disgusted. "Alright, enough of this," he said, powering up his sonic cannon and aiming it at Slade.

Instantly, about a dozen or so lights suddenly started shining around the Titans, accompanied by a whining powering-up sound, too.

"Ah ah ahh..." Slade taunted. "I wouldn't do that."

Lightning flashed—

—revealing to the Titans that they were now surrounded by Slade's robots and droids, which were all powering up their beam weapons.

"You don't think I didn't come here without being prepared now, did you?" Slade asked.

Thunder crashed.

Cyborg hadn't flinched. He refused to lower his cannon.

"Uhhh, Cy?" Beast Boy asked him. "You might wanna put your right arm down?"

Cyborg kept his eyes fixed on Slade, the sonic cannon not lowering. "He hasn't answered my question, B."

Slade was impressed. "Perceptive...most perceptive."

"What do you want with Jinx?" Cyborg repeated.

Slade took out a remote and hit the button on it. The blinding light from his droids ceased, slowly fading away into nothingness. It was now dark again. "Much better," the villain cooed to himself.

"What do you want, Slade?" Jinx asked. She still hadn't let go of Raven's hand.

Slade looked off through the window. "I lowered my arms..."

Jinx looked at Cyborg. He sighed and lowered his sonic cannon.

Jinx turned back to Slade. "For the third time: What do you want?"

Lighting flashed.

Slade turned his back to everyone.

Thunder crashed.

"Isn't it odd how everyone in this room has almost betrayed or hurt their friends at some point before this?" Slade asked without turning around.

Cyborg was annoyed. "Man, does he ever get to the point?" he asked Robin.

"Eventually," Robin answered. But I've never seen him take this long to do it."

"Hmmph," grunted Cyborg. "Looks like he's already settled into his shiny new teaching job, then."

"Yes, I have, Tin Man," Slade cut in, still not turning back around. "Thank you for noticing. I've noticed something, too: Jinx hasn't been coming to class at all this year."

"Like I said," Jinx hissed, "the HIVE is behind me. I'm with the Titans now. I'm sick of villainy. And besides, I've already graduated - twice."

"Technically, you never graduated," Slade countered, still not turning around. "and neither did Stone."

Jinx looked at Cyborg.

Slade finally turned back around before continuing. "You failed your Final Exam the first time, and were sent back to HAEYP—"

"HAEYP?" Beast Boy interrupted

"Hive Academy for Extraordinary Young People," Jinx explained

"- and during that second time –" Slade looked at Cyborg. "-the school was destroyed. You were never handed your diplomas."

He looked at Jinx. "Now, Stone had a most valid excuse: He didn't exist. But you, Jinx - did not."

"So I dropped out," Jinx snarled. "What's it to you?"

"My dear Jinx... My dear, dear Jinx... Haven't you been told already?"

"Told what?" snapped the pink-haired girl

Lightning flashed. "You don't drop out," Slade replied, his tone of voice darkened considerably. "And you certainly don't leave the HIVE."

Thunder crashed.

"Hah! Told you, traitor!" blurted Gizmo

"Quiet, Gizmo," snapped Slade.

"You know what?" Jinx sneered. "I hate that I'm about to say this, but Brother Blood was a better Headmaster than you."

CRACK! Slade moved so fast in punching Jinx, none of the Titans could react fast enough to stop him. Slade stood up, rubbing his hands. "Don't insult me with that name." He once again turned his back to everyone. "Blood was weak. All talk. No action. He most certainly wasn't worthy of the title of Headmaster. He allowed two spies to infiltrate the HAEYP building. His best quality was his love to boast."

"I wonder who else has that..." Robin muttered under his breath.

"Blood was an insult to all of the HIVE."

Slade turned back around and motioned to Gizmo and Mammoth.

"Under Brother Blood, these two, along with Jinx, could not defeat the Titans. Now, under my belligerence, they've not only defeated you, they've done it soundly - without Jinx on their side –" He glared at Jinx. "- because she betrayed her friends."

Jinx gripped Raven's hand tighter. "They're not my friends anymore. I've moved on. I'm not the same person I was back when I was still in school."

"Oh? Really?" Slade asked. "I see." He paused. "So tell me, Jinx - this storm that caused the power that shut down this Tower – did you think it would last this long when you cast that hex?"

Jinx's eyes went wide. Lightning and thunder crashed. "How did you –?"

The other Titans were aghast as they all looked at her. "What?" Cyborg asked, half-believing what Slade said.

"She caused the very thing that allowed me to be standing here inside your fortress of a Tower right now, Tin Man," Slade sneered.

Jinx was frantic. "I-I did it to get Gizmo away from me! I swear! I didn't think his tech worked in the rain! I swear! I swear! I swear!"

"Why didn't you tell us earlier, then?" Raven asked her, snatching her hand out of Jinx's.

"I didn't think you'd believe me!" Jinx told her.

"Well, I'm certainly going to believe you over the word of Slade any day," spoke Robin.

"Yes - a fine move, Robin," Slade once again countered. "Believe someone who's just joined your team, yet was against you 3 months ago. At least you know I've been quite honest throughout all of our history together."

Gizmo laughed wickedly. "Hah hah hahhh...Who ya' gonna believe, snot-meisters?"

"Yeah," Mammoth added. "Who ya' gonna believe, us or her?"

All the Titans looked at Jinx. Slade stared her down.

She shrunk back in confusion and fear.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**END ACT THREE**


	9. Abashed Enchanters, Part 3 Cold Opening

**My Season 4 - VOL. I**

Abashed Enchanters, Part 3

The 2nd Teen Titans Fanscript – Fanfic Adaptation

By RavenStar

**Author's Note: **The plot for Abashed Enchanters is as follows: Jinx defects to the Titans, quickly quelling thoughts that she's trying to subvert them, and soon becomes a powerful new addition and friend to the group. But when an unexpected attraction starts forming between her and Raven, both girls find themselves confused over their feelings and emotions - and Cyborg finds himself needing a more efficient circuit breaker for his jealousy fuse.

* * *

**COLD OPENING**

Evening in Jump City. The sky was pitch black. Thick, dark thunderclouds SPEWED rain like fire hydrants with their safety caps busted off.

Lighting crackled. Thunder roared.

Yet, high in the sky, a bug was brave enough to fly in it, especially so high up in the air.

All of Jump City was dark except for the dimmest of moonlight that was allowed through the clouds, the result of a power outage caused by the storm.

The bug flew over the empty streets. It zipped and zoomed through the falling rain, then got lost in the clouds. It seemingly sensed that it should get out of the clouds, and descended in a counter-clockwise spiral. As it emerged from the clouds, right in front of it was: Titans Tower.

Lightning crashed. Thunder exploded

The bug's path took it over the right side of the T.

As it drew closer, voices could be heard - faintly at first, but then they got louder.

"_-because she betrayed her friends."_

"_They're not my friends anymore. I've moved on. I'm not the same person I was back when I was still in school."_

The bug came around the edge of the T in its descending spiral. The faint voices suddenly got louder, thanks to the two shattered windows in the middle of the Tower's front.

"_Oh? Really? I see. So tell me, Jinx - this storm that caused the power outage that shut down this Tower –"_

The bug flew into the Tower through one of the shattered windows.

The Titans were in a back-to-back protective circle. As Jinx was now a Titan, she was with them. She held Raven's hand, tightly.

Slade stood not far away – and behind him, Gimzo and Mammoth.

Surrounding the Titans were Slade's robots and droids.

"-did you think it would last this long when you cast that hex?" Slade continued.

Jinx's eyes went wide. Lightning and thunder crashed. "How did you - ?"

The other Titans were aghast as they all looked at her.

"What?" Cyborg asked.

"She caused the very thing that allowed me to be standing here inside your fortress of a Tower right now, Tin Man," Slade answered for her.

Jinx was frantic. "I-I did it to get Gizmo away from me! I swear! I didn't think his tech worked in the rain! I swear! I swear! I swear!"

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Raven asked, snatching her hand out of Jinx's.

"I didn't think you'd believe me!" Jinx replied.

Robin narrowed his eyes. "Well, I'm certainly going to believe you over the word of Slade any day."

"Yes - a fine move, Robin. Believe someone who's just joined your team, yet was against you 3 months ago. At least you know I've been quite honest throughout all of our history together."

Gizmo laughed. "Hah hah hahhh...Who ya' gonna believe, snot-meisters?"

"Yeah," Mammoth added. "Who ya' gonna believe, us or her?"

All the Titans looked at Jinx. Slade stared her down.

She shrunk back in confusion and fear.

Someone tapped Raven on the leg. She barely moved her eye. It was Robin. He had his concussive grenade palmed; warning her to be ready. Jinx caught this out of the corner of her eye. She stopped, her stature returning, confidence back in.

"They believe me."

Robin hurled the concussive grenade into the air and Raven threw up a shield around all the Titans.

**_BOOM!_** The grenade decimated the robots and droids - as well as almost the entire room.

Beast Boy wasn't thrilled at that. "Aw, man, did you have to do that?" he asked Robin.

Any response was interrupted by Jinx, who sent a stream of explosive hexes at Slade and Gizmo, forcing the three backwards towards the broken windows. Jinx was furious, her eyes not only glowing purple, but crackling around the edges like lightning. Her voice had become deep, caustic, and malicious. She was clearly beyond any normal state of angry.

"Don't you get it? I'm a Titan now. I may have started this storm, but all that means is that I CAN END IT, TOO!" she screamed.

**_FOOM!_** She thew her hands down and sent out a huge explosive hex that launched a wave of purple lightning at Slade, Gizmo, and Mammoth, which tossed them not only out of the shattered windows of the Tower—

—but all the way back to the city!

A huge, thick cloud of dust sprayed into the air in the distance at the villains' landing.

Then the power came back on. Cyborg looked up. "Yes!"

"No!" Beast Boy said, looking at the destroyed game console

"Way to go, Jinx!" Starfire exclaimed. She looked at Robin – I said it right, right? He nodded.

Meanwhile, Jinx had made her way over and was standing at the edge of the shattered window, peering down at the harbor. She was still quite angry. Her eyes still crackled purple; her fists kept clenched.

A hand grabbed her shoulder from behind. It was Raven's. Startled, Jinx's eyes return to normal. Her teeth ungritted.

"You need to calm down," Raven told her.

Jinx looked back at the dark Titan – the original dark Titan. "Heh. Thanks," she said, blushing.

Raven smiled shyly in return.

* * *

Mammoth and Gizmo stood behind Slade. A choking cloud of dust surrounded them, but it didn't seem to affect them. "Should we go after them?" Mammoth asked his Headmaster.

Slade looked towards the Tower, which was now in the distance. "No. The damage has already been done. Besides - we have something I'm fairly certain they'll want to retrieve."

The dust cleared around his hand.

Within his fist, Slade was holding Raven's mirror.


	10. Abashed Enchanters, Part 3 Act One

**My Season 4 - VOL. I**

Abashed Enchanters, Part 3

The 2nd Teen Titans Fanscript – Fanfic Adaptation

By RavenStar

**Author's Note: **The plot for Abashed Enchanters is as follows: Jinx defects to the Titans, quickly quelling thoughts that she's trying to subvert them, and soon becomes a powerful new addition and friend to the group. But when an unexpected attraction starts forming between her and Raven, both girls find themselves confused over their feelings and emotions - and Cyborg finds himself needing a more efficient circuit breaker for his jealousy fuse.

* * *

**ACT ONE**

The storm still went strong outside the shattered windows of Titans Tower. Lightning flashed.

* * *

Inside the Tower, Robin, Starfire, and a gorilla Beast Boy cleared the pile of rubble in the hallway blocking the stairwell. Jinx, Cyborg, and Raven were repairing the many shredded power lines and electrical cables and circuits "and stuff," as Beast Boy had explained to them after forgetting Robin's instructions. 

While he was still working, Cyborg broke the silence. "So Slade's back. For real."

"And now he's stronger than he was before," Robin muttered.

"I wouldn't necessarily call that "stronger," Jinx explained. "He's always had connections the HIVE. He just added a little title to the front of his name, is all."

"But what does he want this time?" Robin asked himself.

"Why do you even have to ask that question?" Cyborg snapped.

"Um, because he's Robin?" Beast Boy said a little harshly.

"Well, yeah, besides that..." Cyborg responded, exasperated.

Starfire sensed something. "May I ask for the anger to subside, please?"

"What anger?" Beast Boy chided.

"Your anger," Raven cut in.

"My anger?"

"Yeah. Your anger," said Cyborg.

"I'm not ang-!" Thunder exploded right over their heads, startling everyone. Beast Boy shrunk. "Okay. That was loud."

"Yeah, well, it's gonna be until we get those windows fixed," Cyborg sighed.

"We're gonna have to do something to block that up temporarily for the night," Raven said.

"Wanna go with trash bags and duct tape?" replied Cyborg, mimicking Raven's dry tone.

"Duude - my territory?" Beast Boy cut in.

"Yeah." Raven ignored Beast Boy and answered Cyborg. "Let's make our Tower look like a junker car."

"Don't tell me you're actually thinking about image now," Cyborg sniped at her.

"Why I would I be worried about something like that?" asked Raven, irritation festering.

"I don't know. It just crossed my mind. Among other things. Sounded like somethin' Jinx would do."

"Jinx and I are two different people, Cyborg."

"Oh, like I couldn't tell?"

"Hey, whoah!" Robin ran between his teammates. "Piranhas! Chill! The cow's out of the water! Relax!"

"Yeah, you guys really need to calm down," Jinx told them. "Fighting over nothing is exactly what Slade wants us to do."

"I ain't fightin' over nothing!" Cyborg argued.

"Well, you're arguing about something," said Jinx.

Raven crossed her arms and _harrumphed_. "We're not arguing over anything."

"Well then, what are you arguing over?" Jinx asked her.

Raven & Cyborg looked at Jinx blankly for half a second.

"_**WE'RE NOT ARGUING!"**_

"Well, you certainly fooled me," Jinx said. "Could've had a court case with that last spat."

"Duude-ette - my territory?" Beast Boy once again cut in.

"Aw, go blow it out your ear, Beast Boy," Cyborg snapped.

"Hey!" Beast Boy snapped back. "I'm not the one said we should bring her onto the team!"

"I didn't hear you arguing about it much, did I?" responded Cyborg.

"Because I knew you wouldn't listen!"

"Whoah! Whoah!" Robin exclaimed, trying to cool down the situation.

"Okay," Raven admitted, as Cyborg and Beast Boy argued in the background. "so maybe I WAS arguing. But now it's gotta stop."

"I would suggest you all plug your ears, then," Starfire told them. She proceeded to take in a huge of air - and let out an ear-splitting scream. Jinx, having not covered her ears in time, was jolted along with Cyborg and Beast Boy.

The two boys looked at Starfire. "What was that for?"

"Please stop this arguing immediately!" Starfire asked them.

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at each other. They both sighed..

"Infighting between us is exactly what Slade wants to happen," Robin reminded them. "He's toying with our minds - again."

On cue, Slade popped up on the newly repaired monitor screen. "Hello, Titans. Short time, no see."

The Titans whirled. Behind Slade were Gizmo and Mammoth.

"Slade..."

"I just wanted to know how the repairs are going. Is everything all patched up over there - or are you having trouble sealing some of the cracks?" the villain asked.

"Professional quality, Slade," replied Robin.

"So you've just painted over them? My my...you know that paint's going to eventually dry out and crack soon."

"Did you come here to talk interior design or to tell us something, Slade?" Jinx suddenly cut in. All the Titans were a little shocked at this display from her, but then remembered she used to lead her old team. "Oh...so now the Titans have a new general. How interesting," Slade hissed.

"What do you want, Slade?" Cyborg asked.

"I just wanted to let you know that Cinderblock, Overload, and Plasmus are going to be having some fun tonight."

"What else is new?" asked Raven.

Slade held up Raven's mirror. "By the way, Raven - this is just an absolutely lovely mirror."

The Titans gasped - Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg the most.

"No!" Beast Boy cried.

"How does it work?" asked Slade.

Jinx turned to Raven. "So he got your mirror - what's the deal?"

"That ain't no ordinary mirror!" Cyborg told her.

"Whaddya mean?" asked Jinx. "It seemed like a regular mirror to me. I used it when we took over your Tower the first time we met-"

In the background, Slade looked at his 'henchmen.' "Gizmo, Mammoth - I want you to guard the base. Do not, I repeat - do NOT come within ten feet of this mirror."

Raven whirled to see _Slade taken into the mirror by a dark energy hand!_

"_**NO!"**_

**END ACT ONE**


	11. Abashed Enchanters, Part 3 Act Two

**My Season 4 - VOL. I**

Abashed Enchanters, Part 3 

The 2nd Teen Titans Fanscript – Fanfic Adaptation

By RavenStar

**Author's Note: **The plot for Abashed Enchanters is as follows: Jinx defects to the Titans, quickly quelling thoughts that she's trying to subvert them, and soon becomes a powerful new addition and friend to the group. But when an unexpected attraction starts forming between her and Raven, both girls find themselves confused over their feelings and emotions - and Cyborg finds himself needing a more efficient circuit breaker for his jealousy fuse.

* * *

**ACT TWO**

Raven watched, horrified, as _Slade was taken into her mirror!_

"_**NO!"**_

"Oh, he did NOT just do that!" said Cyborg.

Beast Boy took that too literally. "Well, he, um, just, uh...did."

"Did what?" asked Jinx, confused. Raven turned to her. "That mirror is a portal into my mind!" "What?" Jinx was still lost. "Slade is INSIDE MY HEAD right now!" Raven shouted. "We have to get to that mirror, and stop him before he lets anything loose!"

"Wait –" Jinx said, still trying to comprehend, "-you mean he's LITERALLY inside your head?

"**_YES!"_** cried all the other Titans at once.

Jinx shook her head. "He's taking his methods WAY too seriously..."

_**BRANK! BRANK!** _The newly repaired alarm system flurried to life. Lightning flashed.

They all instinctively rushed to the monitor. Robin sighed. "Just like Slade said - Cinderblock, Overload, and Plasmus."

Thunder crashed.

"Where they havin' their party?" Cyborg asked.

"The Old Downtown District." Robin turned to the others. "Alright - Starfire, Beast Boy - we're going downtown. Raven, you, Cyborg, and Jinx stop Slade."

"Wait –" argued Beast Boy, "Cyborg and I have been in Raven's mind before, yet I go with you?"

Jinx was a little startled. "Cyborg and Beast Boy were in your mind?" Her voice barely conveyed it, but Raven caught that Jinx seemed more concerned that Cyborg had been in there than Beast Boy. Raven sighed. "Long story..."

Meanwhile, Robin set Beast Boy straight. "It's Raven's mind, Cyborg and Jinx know the HIVE better than all of us – and Slade's expecting me to follow him."

That was satisfactory enough for Beast Boy.

"So where's the mirror?" inquired Cyborg. Robin typed furiously, and coordinates popped up on the monitor.

"On the other side of town..." Raven noted what was on the screen.

"Well, he learned one thing from the HIVE," Jinx said.

"Effective misdirection?" guessed Cyborg.

"Actually, the HIVE got that from him."

Robin snorted. "What a surprise. TITANS! GO! " He, Starfire, and Beast Boy took off, Robin's cape billowing as he turned.

* * *

Inside the Limbo in Raven's mind, a portal opened, and Slade rocketed down headfirst, slamming into the floating ground like a nail hammered into wood. He got up groggily, then looked around. "Interesting," he muttered, looking at the odd place which resembled more something in outer space than something in someone's mind. He took a step off the floating ground, and watched the path form right before his very eyes. "Most interesting."

He walked down the path. Almost instantly, he heard high pitched voices, which spoke in a very singsong state. _"Turn back...turn back…" _This was repeated many times before Slade noticed where they were coming from. He looked down at some happy-looking birds. _"Turn back...turn back..."_ They kept at it.

"How cute." Slade snorted.

Then the birds suddenly changed – becoming no longer cute – and attacked him. "Hey! AH! Shoo! Shoo!" was all Slade could utter as he backed up the path shielding his head. Overwhelmed by the sudden mass of birds, he somehow got his bo staff out. He whipped it in a circle, scattering the birds.

* * *

In Slade's new underground base, Mammoth was quite bored and annoyed - so bored, in fact, he took out a file and started filing his nails. "C'mon, shortshrimp!" the teenage beast called. How long's it gonna take?"

"Aw, put a socket wrench in it, monkeybrain!" Gizmo spat back from somewhere nearby. "I'm almost done!"

Mammoth blew on his filed nails and examined them.

* * *

Slade, losing to the pure swarm of birds, tripped and fell - hard. His impact with the ground made the birds scatter - again. About to get up, he heard a sudden ecstatic laugh. Looking up, Slade was utterly surprised to see a Titan. Not that he didn't expect Raven to follow him – he just wasn't prepared to see her wearing pink and laughing her head off like an utter maniac. Matter of fact, the sheer fact that was she cheerful was a surprise unto itself. _Was this-?_

"Hey Mister. What are you doing here?" the pink-clad Titan asked.

"Looking for someone." Slade's voice never wavered.

"You're a bad man. You're not supposed to be here. So," she said, giggling like a laugh track, "I'm not gonna help you!" She proceeded to laugh hysterically right after this.

"Perhaps after I use force," Slade said. The girl only giggled some more.

"That's funny. You're funny, Mister!"

Slade lunged at her, but she dodged him, laughing and giggling the whole time. He attacked her over and over again - but she calmly dodged everything, moving way too fast for him to keep up. He kept attacking, however. "Tee hee hee hee!" she said, dodging another blow. "This is fun!" She ducked a punch. "But you'll never catch me, mister!"

She turned around and ran down the path, arms outstretched, buzzing her lips like a helicopter. Slade chased after her - and ran through a gate on the path.

Slade stopped. Suddenly everything looked like an air freshener ad.

He looked around the path, then looked behind him at the gate he just went through, confused.

A strawberry floated by in midair while his back was turned.

* * *

A hising sound notified Mammoth of a door opening. Gizmo slowly backed out of the open door into the cavern. "Hah! Let's see the Titans get by my ULTIMATE Defence System!"

The path in the tunnel that was the entrance to the base was laden with trip-laser triggered explosives and gadgets. All the laser beams shining made it look like a literal patchwork of lasers.

Mammoth peered in and whistled, actually impressed. "Nice job, Giz."

"Yeah, it's a little overblown, but no one's ever gonna get past this puppy!"

As if mocking him, all the trip lasers harmlessly shut down as a sudden black aura raced down the tunnel.

"WHAT?" Gizmo couldn't believe it.

The cavern was engulfed in a black aura, which retreated into a dark energy bird that rose out of the ground, depositing Jinx, Raven, and Cyborg into the base.

Jinx sneered. "You always were boringly predictable, Gizzy..."

Raven raised an eyebrow. ""Gizzy"?"

"Her nickname for him," Cyborg informed. "She used it all the time at HAEYP, but usually when they were all alone studying together. He hates it. Prefers "Giz" instead.

Gizmo sneered back at Jinx. "And you always liked to talk too much, witch!"

Jinx threw out her right hand and sent purple energy lightning streaking at Gizmo, who jumped backwards.

**END ACT TWO**


	12. Abashed Enchanters, Part 3 Act Three

**My Season 4 - VOL. I**

Abashed Enchanters, Part 3

The 2nd Teen Titans Fanscript – Fanfic Adaptation

By RavenStar

**Author's Note: **The plot for Abashed Enchanters is as follows: Jinx defects to the Titans, quickly quelling thoughts that she's trying to subvert them, and soon becomes a powerful new addition and friend to the group. But when an unexpected attraction starts forming between her and Raven, both girls find themselves confused over their feelings and emotions - and Cyborg finds himself needing a more efficient circuit breaker for his jealousy fuse.

* * *

**ACT TWO**

Lightning flashed upon the dark clouds over Jump City's Old District, illuminating a building by the waterfront pier. The building was nothing more than a huge, egregiously over-glorified, dilapidated old wooden shed. All the spots where windows used to be had been boarded up for some time. Thunder cackled, deafeningly loud.

* * *

Inside the building, it was just as bare bones as it looked outside. All dust and wood; almost completely vacant. The only things barely worth noting were a few cardboard boxes and some big wooden crates.

Yet, oddly, Overload was in the building, wreaking havoc upon the place, clearly searching for something in particular. A familiar voice interrupted his fun.

"I find it odd that you would be here with the weather as horrible as it is."

Overload turned. Starfire floated in front of him, defiant. She narrowed her glare. "Do you wish defeat?"

Overload charged, sending a barrage of electricity attacks ahead of him. She dodged them as they came, taking her time in charging up her starbolts. Just as Overload reached her, she turned and blasted a huge hole in the roof above him.

The rain poured in.

Overload was too focused on the rubble from the falling pieces of roof to get out of from under the hole fast enough. The rain hit him, immediately immobilizing him. He shrunk - until all that was left of him was his mainframe chip.

Starfire picked up the chip and put it in a nearby cardboard box. She sealed the box up with bit of starbolt energy. She stood up and took out her communicator. "I have defeated Overload."

Robin's voice came through. _"Good work, Starfire."_

"However, Robin, I must admit that my battle with him was entirely too brief – I fearthat I have just walked into a tra-"

Like dominoes at Mach 10, all the boards over the windows of the building smashed to splinters in rapid succession. Lightning flashed as through the now-"open" windows peered creatures that were not human. They had hideous green scaly faces with red eyes, and their heads were covered partially by shiny yellow armour.

Starfire gasped. Thunder crackled.

"Starfire?" Robin asked over the communicator. "STARFIRE! What's going on?"

With a low, heavy, pulsating hum, a light washed over the hole in the roof of the building - and over Starfire. She was surrounded. She frantically searched for a way to get out.

There was none. So she decided to make one.

A small spaceship over the roof of the building veered out of the way as Starfire blasted out of it in a shower of wooden splinters. She zipped away from the alien creatures that surrounded the building. They zoomed into the air after her. She sped up. She screamed frantically into the communicator.

"GORDANIAN BOUNTY HUNTERS!"

"_Starfire! Hang in there!"_ yelled Robin. _"Head for my position as FAST as you can! We just might be able to divert them into distracting Cinderblock and Plasmus!"_

"I shall try as best I can!" the Tamaranean girl replied.

She looked behind her.

The Gordanian Bounty Hunters were closing in.

She SHRIEKED and increased her speed.

* * *

Inside Raven's mind, Slade walked down the path in front of him quite quickly. He looked around at the bright colors of this place. "Hmm...It would appear I've walked into a greeting card."

A laugh rang out behind him. He spun around to find the pink-clothed Raven standing there. "That was actually pretty funny, Mister!"

He immediately lunged at her - but once again, she dodged his punch. Slade proceeded to nearly go into a fury of attacks, but he still failed to deliver a single blow. As they "fought," they moved down the path. "How long are we going to be doing this, Mister Bad Man? This is fun!" She giggled like she had inhaled laughing gas.

Slade was indignant. "May I ask how you've been able to dodge every single one of my attacks?"

Sounding like a toddler, she replied, "You're a bad man. You're not nice. You can't touch me until you're nice. You have to be nice, Mister Bad Man!"

Slade glared. "I don't do nice."

"Suit yourself, then!" She ran off down the path again, laughing all the way until she seemed to disappear on the horizon.

"Hey! Get back here!" Slade chased after her - and ran through the second gate.

_Back where I started._ Slade looked back at the gate. "Well... Guess I'll be walking again."

He started to walk - then stopped again. Raven was in front of him – only now she was wearing grey and looked like she was about cry a storm. Slade looked at her. "Weren't you just laughing and wearing pink?" he asked her.

She took one look at him, then turned and bolted down the path in fear.

"Hey! Answer my question, witch!" Slade ran after her - and slammed into the wall of a maze that shot up out of the ground around him. He got up, grunting in pain. "Charming welcoming committee - huh?" From the corner of his eye, he caught Raven peeking out at him from around a corner, visibly shaking with fright. "I don't bite," he told her.

She cowered still. "You don't like me. I know you don't like me."

"Come now - what gave you that idea?" Slade asked.

"You tried to destroy us. You destroyed Terra. You want to destroy Jinx."

"Jinx doesn't like you. She's only interested in Cyborg."

That hit her like a shockwave. "Jinx – doesn't like me?"

* * *

In another section of the Old District, Cinderblock was wreaking havoc at a landfill strewn with old, rusty machinery and even older construction vehicles.

"Shouldn't you be after more than just old car parts, Cinderblock?"

Cinderblock turned. Robin stood there, bo staff in hand. "I'd say you need to go to the compactor - just like the trash you are."

Cinderblock roared and charged him.

Robin turned and BOLTED down the road. "I've got Cinderblock on the run!" he said into his communicator. _"Gotcha,"_ Beast Boy's voice crackled back

* * *

In yet another building in another section of the Old District, Plasmus enjoyed a good amount of toxic barrel drinks.

"Why do you keep drinking that stuff when you know it's bad for you?"

Plasmus turned. Beast Boy stood there. "Seriously. You need help, Plasmus."

Plasmus shrieked and charged at him. Beast Boy turned and ran, too - leading Plasmus out of the building.

"Plasmus is comin' after me!" he yelled into his communicator.

"_Head for these coordinates!"_ Robin's voice crackled in response.

The coordinates appeared on the communicator. "Got it!" replied Beast Boy.

* * *

Mammoth slammed into the wall of Slade's new underground cavern, the result of a Cyborg punch.

In front of Mammoth, with a new set of metallic wings, Gizmo dodged another purple energy lightning attack from Jinx, which ripped up the vacant ground it hit into rock and clay shrapnel. "Hah!" Gizmo taunted. "Missed-AHH!" Before Gizmo could start to gloat, the still-airborne pieces Jinx sent up were engulfed in dark energy and sent tearing through his new metallic wings like bullets through cheesecloth.

"Looks like a hit to me!" Cyborg said in observance. Mammoth promptly walloped him from behind. "OOF!" Cyborg went down hard, face first.

"CYBORG!" Jinx yelled.

"JINX! BEHIND YOU!" Raven screamed.

"Huh" Jinx turned. "AHH!" she cried as Gizmo's new spider suit legs trapped her. Raven's eyes went wide. Gizmo stood over the "captured" Jinx. Mammoth held a struggling Cyborg hostage. They both manically grinned at Raven. "Come and get 'em!" Mammoth catcalled her.

Raven glared, but didn't move. Something was wrong.

She clenched her fist. But didn't move.

After moment, her fist started shaking. She started gritting her teeth.

"What - ya' scared of us now?" Mammoth asked the non-moving Raven.

Raven clenched her other fist.

* * *

Robin ran down 1st Street in the Old District, chased by Cinderblock.

"AHHHHH!"

* * *

Raven's other fist started shaking.

* * *

Beast Boy ran from Plasmus down 5th Street in the Old District.

"AHHHHH!"

* * *

Raven started to growl, and gritted her teeth a bit more.

Mammoth and Gizmo looked at each other, sensing something.

* * *

Starfire's fleed the Gordanian Bounty Hunters as fast as she could fly.

"EEEEEE!"

* * *

Robin, Beast Boy, and Starfire began to come at a heads at the middle of the intersection up ahead of them.

* * *

Jinx looked at Raven through the trap of Gizmo's spider suit legs. The two girls' eyes met.

Raven's eyes suddenly turned red—

* * *

The Gordanian Bounty Hunters fired their weapons just as all three of the Titans and their pursuing villains converged—

* * *

Raven let out a war cry and streaked across the cavern so fast Mammoth and Gizmo never registered it - and delivered a roundhouse kick to their faces - sending the villains out cold.

* * *

_KEE-RASH!_ Cinderblock, Plasmus, and the Gordanian Bounty Hunters smashed into each other - Starfire grabbing Robin and Beast Boy turning into an eagle as they flew away up into the air to escape the explosion from the Gordanian's weapons.

* * *

Raven stood over the knocked-out Gizmo and Mammoth, glaring them, still in quite a furious state.

Jinx finally found a hex that shattered the grip of the spider legs. She broke free and ran to Raven. She put her hands on Raven's shoulder to calm her down.

"Jinx...do you like me?" Raven asked her timidly.

"Huh?" Jinx answered. "Of course I do." Noticing something, she leaned in towards Raven. "What is it?"

Raven suddenly seemed to snap back to her usual normal self. She put her hand to her head, partially in anguish. "It's Slade - he's getting closer. We have to find the mirror - NOW!"

"What we do when Apeman and Boltface wake up, find us gone, but the mirror still here?" asked Cyborg. "Even they'll be able to put two and two together soon and jump in it after us!"

"That's why we're going back to the Tower first before we go after Slade," said Raven.

Jinx nodded, picked up the mirror - and Raven teleported them all out.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**END ACT THREE**


	13. Abashed Enchanters, Part 4 Cold Opening

**My Season 4 - VOL. I**

Abashed Enchanters, Part 4

The 2nd Teen Titans Fanscript – Fanfic Adaptation

By RavenStar

**Author's Note: **The plot for Abashed Enchanters is as follows: Jinx defects to the Titans, quickly quelling thoughts that she's trying to subvert them, and soon becomes a powerful new addition and friend to the group. But when an unexpected attraction starts forming between her and Raven, both girls find themselves confused over their feelings and emotions - and Cyborg finds himself needing a more efficient circuit breaker for his jealousy fuse.

Before I start this one, I'd like to clarify some things:

-egg: Terra will soon be appearing. Stay tuned.

Now, on to the Cold Opening of Abashed Enchanters, Part 4.

**

* * *

**

**COLD OPENING**

In the Jump City night, lightning flashed. Thunder roared. Rain fell in buckets.

Outside the Jump City Jail, two cars parked in separate spots of the jail's parking lot.

Out of both cars stepped the night guards. Their guns were holstered, at the ready.

They went inside. A timeclock punch card sound rang out twice.

The night guards came back out, and the day guards took their cue that this was their shift's end, and took their leave, going inside to get everything done they needed to before they left.

"Have a good night, sirs," the night guards said as the day guards went inside and punched out their timeclock cards.

Suddenly, they heard one of the night guards outside. "What's that?"

Lightning flashed as the day guards rushed outside. The night guards had their guns raised at the swirl of dark energy in the middle of the road. The night guards aimed.

"Hold your fire!" one of the day guards shouted. He'd seen something like this before. "HOLD YOUR FIRE!" he repeated.

The swirl dumped out an unconscious Gizmo and Mammoth. There was a note taped to Mammoth's back:

"_Courtesy of the Titans."_

Thunder crashed.


	14. Abashed Enchanters, Part 4 Act One

**My Season 4 - VOL. I**

Abashed Enchanters, Part 4

The 2nd Teen Titans Fanscript – Fanfic Adaptation

By RavenStar

**Author's Note: **The plot for Abashed Enchanters is as follows: Jinx defects to the Titans, quickly quelling thoughts that she's trying to subvert them, and soon becomes a powerful new addition and friend to the group. But when an unexpected attraction starts forming between her and Raven, both girls find themselves confused over their feelings and emotions - and Cyborg finds himself needing a more efficient circuit breaker for his jealousy fuse.

**

* * *

**

**ACT ONE**

At the intersection of two streets in the Old District of Jump City, Starfire, Robin, and Beast Boy watched as Plasmus- asleep and in human form; Cinderblock; and the Gordanian Bounty Hunters were loaded onto the police vans surrounding the cratered intersection, and taken away to the Jump City Jail.

As the villains were carted out, the three Titans looked at each other.

Robin nodded, and they left the area.

* * *

Starfire, carrying Robin, floated down onto the roof of Titans Tower from the sky. 

Beast Boy, as an eagle, flew in and turned to his human form as he descended to the ground of the roof.

* * *

Lightning and thunder crashed as they cAme down the stairs into the living room. 

"Am I the only one who thinks that was completely pointless?" asked Beast Boy.

Starfire and Robin were one voice. "No."

"But at least Cinderblock, Plasmus, and Overload are back in jail-" said Robin- "-not to mention those Gordanian Bounty Hunters," Starfire finished for him.

Beast Boy was irked by something. "Okay, Slade has GOT to get him some new cronies - seriously. We've fought those three like, what, five times this year?"

"It is true that we have had many battles with them," Starfire responded "but they are still criminals, and thus we must still continue to confront them whenever they pose a threat - to the city...or to us."

Beast Boy sighed, picked up the remote, and flicked on the TV.

None of the Titans even so much as flinched or looked around as a wave of dark energy rolled through the living room.

* * *

Raven's room, was blanketed in dark energy, which receded into itself, depositing 3 people into the middle of the room: Jinx, Raven, and Cyborg.. 

Jinx was holding Raven's mirror.

Once the dark energy had completely gone, Raven dropped to her knees, clutching her forehead.

Jinx was bringing her back to her feet before she even hit the ground. "You sure you're gonna be ok when we go in there?"

Raven shook her head. "It's my mind. Once we're inside, I'll be fine. Just give me a moment, and I'll be ready." "Okay," Jinx replied.

Cyborg leaned in to Jinx as Raven walked away to collect herself. "Remember: We're going into her head," he whispered to her. We're going to meet all sides of her personality. There's gonna be some stuff Raven finds embarrassing or would rather not talk about. So we gotta respect the woman's mind."

Raven, still with her back turned, grinned slyly under her hood.

"Says the man."

"What?" asked Cyborg. "Hey!"

Jinx giggled as she walked over to Raven. "I take it you're ready to go?" she asked, putting her hand on Raven's shoulder.

"Yeah," Raven replied

Cyborg scratched his head. "So, what exactly do we have to do this time? To get in the mirror, I mean?"

"We hold hands," said Raven, "and let me do all of it." Raven immediately grabbed Jinx's hand - before Jinx expected her to. Jinx worked hard to hide her blushing face.

"Ohh-kay," said Cyborg. "I can deal with that." He grabbed Jinx's hand. "Ow!" Jinx exclaimed, yanking her hand back.

Cyborg pulled his hand back, startled. "Whoops. Sorry, it's kinda hard to get a light grip with these hands."

Jinx recovered, and took Cyborg's hand again. Raven led them over to the mirror. She gripped Jinx's hand, tightly. "Hold on. It might be a little bumpy."

Her eyes turned white. She looked at the mirror. Dark energy started swirling out of the glass of the mirror - followed by dark energy from the frame of the mirror.

Jinx closed her eyes.

The dark energy covered them in a small tornado, which spun around at a dizzying speed—

—until it was sucked completely into the mirror.

* * *

_**BRANNNKK! BRANNNKK!**_

The alarms went off in the Tower. Beast Boy nearly jumped out of his chair because of them.

Robin rushed to the monitor.

"Who is it this time?" asked Beast Boy.

"It's no one." He pointed at the monitor. Water was drawing up over the rocks at the bottom of the base of the Tower. Lightning flashed. "The water level's starting to rise because of all the rain from the thunderstorm! If we can't stop it, it'll not only flood our Tower - but the entire city as well!"

Starfire gasped. Thunder crashed.

* * *

In Limbo in Raven's mind, Timid Raven – wearing grey and looking on the edge of crying - and Slade came out of the maze to the Forbidden Door. Timid Raven was rambling. "-and-" 

"Oh, will you SHUT UP?" Slade suddenly yelled.

He raised his hand to hit her, but didn't. _Don't want to release it too soon…_

Timid Raven looked at Slade blankly for second, then:

"and he-"

"Cyborg doesn't like you, either," he interrupted her.

Timid Raven looked at him.

"Don't look at me," Slade growled, turning away from her.

"Yo! Bad Dude! Look at my FOOT!"

From out of left field, Brave Raven – green-cloaked, all-attitude - soared in, sending a fierce frontal kick to Slade's face, knocking him back

Brave Raven landed. "C'MON! You want some more?" she asked him

Slade got up. "Gladly." He sent a spin kick - and did a 360, losing his balance and falling down to the ground.

Brave Raven stood over him, gloating. "Aw, c'mon! What was that? You're weak!"

Slade tried to trip her, but she dodged. He got up and moved blisteringly fast with a punch—

—and clipped her.

But it wasn't enough. She kept moving, and tripped him.

Slade got to his feet and waited as Brave Raven came in for the attack once again.

This time, he lunged for her - but she stopped him. He couldn't seem to move. He'd been frozen by her block. Then after a moment:

**_PA-KOW!_** She sent a vicious roundhouse kick to his chest. Slade went soaring backwards through the air—

—and landed hard on the ground with a thick grunt of pain.

However, when he got up to retaliate, she wasn't there.

Slade dusted himself off and looks around.

"Hmmph. And I was holding back".

Something happened which he caught out of the corner of his eye. "Huh?"

Up in the "air", a portal opened—

—Raven let go of her grip on Jinx's hand, and Jinx and Cyborg landed on the ground—

—and then Raven came slamming down in a one-knee, one-fist-on-the ground stance, like a football player. All of Limbo shook upon her impact with the ground. Slade was sent back a few more feet from the huge shockwave.

Jinx looked around Limbo, awed. "Whoah."

"Yeah, it's kinda cool," Cyborg said, "- except for that." He pointed at Slade.

"Ah... The love triangle. How are things going there, my sweet & dear Jinx?" Slade asked.

Raven looked up, slowly, but directly into Slade's eyes, moving nothing but her head. Her eyes narrowed upon making direct contact. Her voice was stinging and harsh. "Slade..."

Slade lowered his head and glared. "Raven."

**END ACT ONE**


	15. Abashed Enchanters, Part 4 Act Two

**My Season 4 - VOL. I**

Abashed Enchanters, Part 4

The 2nd Teen Titans Fanscript – Fanfic Adaptation

By RavenStar

**Author's Note: **The plot for Abashed Enchanters is as follows: Jinx defects to the Titans, quickly quelling thoughts that she's trying to subvert them, and soon becomes a powerful new addition and friend to the group. But when an unexpected attraction starts forming between her and Raven, both girls find themselves confused over their feelings and emotions - and Cyborg finds himself needing a more efficient circuit breaker for his jealousy fuse.

**

* * *

**

**ACT TWO**

Still crouched on one knee, Raven glared at Slade from underneath her hood.

"Slade..."

Slade lowered his head to glare back

"Raven. How nice of you to drop in."

Cyborg's sonic cannon powered up with a whine.

Jinx's eyes started crackling with purple energy, the excess of it shooting out of her fingertips in the form of pink energy lightning.

"I was beginning to think I wasn't going to have any fun in here," Slade taunted.

"Get out of my mind..." Raven growled angrily.

"Sorry, but it's taken much longer to get my plans out of my head than I expected it to. However, I'm almost done, so I hope you don't mind me passing through."

Cyborg leapt at Slade. "The only thing you'll be passing through is my FIST!"

Cyborg swung the punch - and hit air. He tumbled to the ground.

Slade stood over him, looking down at him. "You think you can take me, Cyborg?"

Cyborg was up faster than Slade could react. "You bet your-" His punch to Slade's face drowned out his voice for a second "-I do!"

Slade barely stumbled back before regaining his balance.

"You might want to check that chip in your back," he told Cyborg.

"Huh?" asked Cyborg. "AUGH!" he cried as his body erupted with sparks and electrical discharge.

"There could be some faulty wiring to your brain," Slade continued.

"CYBORG!" Jinx yelled, all the crackling purple energy dissipating from her.

Cyborg reached backwards for the spot where the interference was originating. For some reason, he couldn't get to it, even with the cables from his arms. "AUGH!" he screamed as the chip sent pain coursing through his body. "I can't reach it! AHH! Why can't I reach it?" ARGHHHHH!" He fell to his knees, almost doubling over in pain.

"What did you do to him?" Raven said, getting angrier.

Jinx ran over to Cyborg and attempted to help him, but the instant she touched him, a blast of electrical discharge sent her rocketing backwards. She slammed into the ground.

Slade put his hand up to a button on his left armband.

"I press this - he shuts down forever."

"Press THIS!" Jinx yelled. All her crackling pink energy returned in a flash as she fired some pink energy lightning mixed with explosive hexes. All of her attack appeared to hit Slade as a cloud of dust was thrown up from all the explosions of the hexes..

But when the cloud cleared, Slade was still there.

Jinx gasped. In the background, Cyborg grimaced in pain.

"WHAT?" Raven yelled.

Slade almost laughed. "You didn't think I just wore this suit because it's comfortable, now, did you?"

Raven stood up.

"Jinx - back down."

"Huh?" However confused she was, Jinx obeyed Raven's request.

Raven moved in front of her. "Watch Cyborg," she told Jinx.

She turned her gaze to Slade.

"He's mine."

"Finally." Slade had been waiting. "A real fight."

"This isn't a fight." Raven glared.

Slade raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Raven lowered her glare.

"It's personal."

"Hmm... Strong words."

He set his stance.

"I wonder how long you can keep being this angry."

"Well I guess you'll just have to FIND OUT!" Raven screamed, attacking. Slade barely dodged her overhead punch. Her fist slammed into the ground, throwing up chunks of rock like confetti.

Slade didn't even have time to recover before a backhand sent him sprawling.

"Get up!" Raven yelled. She kicked him in the chest, sending him about 20 fet in the air. The crater he made when he smashed into the ground was enormous. All of Limbo again shook upon the impact.

"Had enough?" Raven said as Slade got up.

"Hardly," Slade replied.

He lunged at her - and actually connected with his punch.

However, his next one was blocked as Raven grabbed his arm and flipped him over her back as she spun away from him. Slade threw out his legs as he hit the ground, tripping her. "OOF!" Raven grunted as she hit the ground.

"Why aren't you using your powers?" he asked her.

"Because I don't feel like it," Raven shot back.

"Oh, c'mon - there's gotta be a better reason than that."

"Fine - because I'd have already won!" Still on the ground, she spun around and kicked him in the face, twisting him onto his back.

Slade backflipped and caught her head in a tight scissors lock between his boots. He front-flipped to his feet, throwing her a bit of a distance down the path.

He got out his bo staff as if he were drawing a switchblade while he slowly walked over to her.

"You must be very angry with me to be fighting me without your powers," Slade said as he approached her.

Raven got up. "You don't even know the meaning of angry!"

Slade threw up his staff to block her kick, and he surprisingly did block it—

—but she grabbed the bo staff and swung over it like a gymnast on high bars, driving a two-legged, flat-footed SMACK into Slade's chest on the downswing, which sent him back a bit.

Slade regained his balance and charged at her with his bo staff drawn like a sword. He SWUNG it at her about five times, clipping her chin once, missing completely every other time.

He swung at her again—

—and she grabbed the staff from him.

Caught off guard, Slade stepped back with hesitation.

That hesitation was all the chance Raven needed. She delivered a pummeling attack with the bo staff, slamming it into his back, his chest, his legs, his arms, his face - almost everywhere on Slade's body was hit at least 2 or 3 times.

On the fourth swing of the bo staff, Slade grabbed it and kicked her in the chest, hard. Raven went soaring back a few feet. Her back whacked against the tree on the path. The impact to the tree snapped a few branches off of it.

Slade charged her again—

—however, this time he ended up pinning her against the tree trunk with the bo staff - which he had against her body just a few spots below her neck, which caused her to start coughing due to a partial bit of choking. Slade caught that little tidbit, and immediately started moving the bo staff up her body until it _was_ choking her by being presed up against her neck.

Raven struggled to break his grip as Slade kept increasing the pressure, so much that his face ended up about two inches from hers.

"RAVEN!" Jinx yelled, worried.

"What's wrong?" Slade asked Raven.

Cyborg, his body still going haywire, watched with complete horror. "C'mon, Raven - ARGHHH!"

"Can't breathe?" Slade continued taunting Raven.

Jinx's eyes started to water with tears of worry. "RAVEN! HANG IN THERE! FIGHT IT! FIGHT HIM-" she said, those last two words a tearful whisper. _Please – no – not now…_

Raven struggled a bit more. However, she didn't appear to have the strength be able to free herself this time. Slade appeared to grin under his mask, satisfied with the outcome it looked like this action of his was going to have.

"I wonder how your other friends are doing at the moment," he said maliciously.

* * *

Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy frantically tried to load sandbags around the rapidly rising water surrounding the Tower. It was definitely not working. 

"I cannot stop the water from rising!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Titans! Retreat!" Robin yelled. "Get to higher ground and start piling sandbags there!"

The entire trunk of the tree Raven was pinned against suddenly cracked completely in half.

Raven's eyes turned white. Slade's eyes widened in fear.

**_FWA-KOOSH!_** A _massive_ blast of dark energy from Raven's eyes sent Slade backwards at least fifty feet. The top half of the broken tree fell off the floating ground and somewhere into Limbo as Slade soared through the air and crashed into the ground, rolling backwards on the path upon impact. He grabbed his bo staff as he slowly got up – and watched in horror as it disintegrated in his hands!

Raven walked towards him, eyes burning with dark energy flame.

"Looks like I'll have to use my powers."

Suddenly, she lurched in pain. Her head snapped back in agony.

"RAVEN!" yelled Jinx.

Jinx watched in absolute horror as Slade laughed at Raven - who once again lurched back when she stepped forward again.

**END ACT TWO**


	16. Abashed Enchanters, Part 4 Act Three

**My Season 4 - VOL. I**

Abashed Enchanters, Part 4

The 2nd Teen Titans Fanscript – Fanfic Adaptation

By RavenStar

**Author's Note: **The plot for Abashed Enchanters is as follows: Jinx defects to the Titans, quickly quelling thoughts that she's trying to subvert them, and soon becomes a powerful new addition and friend to the group. But when an unexpected attraction starts forming between her and Raven, both girls find themselves confused over their feelings and emotions - and Cyborg finds himself needing a more efficient circuit breaker for his jealousy fuse.

**

* * *

**

**ACT THREE**

"RAVEN!" Jinx yelled in horror.

Raven was about 20 steps away from Slade.

Each new step she slowly took, she lurched backwards, crying out in pain and grabbing her forehead.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Jinx yelled at Slade.

" Nothing," he replied. "She's done this to herself."

Raven took another step and cried out in pain, once again grabbing her forehead.

15 steps away from Slade.

Jinx's eyes start crackling purple.

Her whole body erupted with the excess discharge of purple energy.

She prepared to utterly destroy Slade with a massive attack—

"You attack me-" Slade started-

Raven took another step towards him and lurched again, crying out in anguish. She once again grabbed her forehead.

14 steps away from Slade.

"-and I shut down Cyborg. Forever."

Raven took yet another step towards Slade and lurched once again, with a wail of pain. She again grabbed for her forehead.

13 steps away from Slade.

Jinx looked at her and Cyborg, worried.

Slade clearly was enjoying every moment of this.

"And don't think you can stop it by destroying me and my suit," he went on further to Jinx. "The chip embedded in his back is set to go off if it does not receive the signal from my suit for at least fifteen seconds."

Raven took another step towards him, and again lurched.

Her head snapped back as she cried out in pain once more.

She clutched her forehead. The pain was increasing.

12 steps away from Slade

Jinx looked at the sparking Cyborg, who was still in some seriously agonizing pain as excess electricity coursed over his body. "AUGH! Systems! - Can't! - Take! - Much! - More! - Of! - This! - AARGHHUGHH!"

Jinx looked at Raven—

—who once again lurched as she took another step towards Slade, clutching her forehead in a throe of pain.

11 steps away from Slade.

Jinx looked at Cyborg again—

"AUGH! AARGH! AURGH!"

Jinx looked at Raven again—

—who once again lurched backwards, her head snapping as she took another step towards Slade, clutching her forehead, caught up in the throes of some of the most über-agonizing pain.

10 steps away from Slade.

Jinx's eyes continued to dart back and forth between Raven and Cyborg, wild with worry.

"Jinx."

Jinx whirled to face Slade. Her eyes were searing with purple energy, yet she was also about to start crying.

Raven took another step towards Slade. Again, she lurched backwards, cried out in pain, and clutchd her forehead.

But this time, something new happened, too. Dark energy started swirling up around her, jumping all over her not unlike the sparks and electrical discharge were doing over Cyborg.

9 steps away from Slade.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?" said Jinx as she watched Raven.

"Like I said –" he responded, "I haven't done a thing."

Raven _again_ stepped towards Slade. _Again,_, she lurched backwards, cried out in pain, and clutched her forehead in agony. The dark energy jumping all over her picked up speed.

8 steps away from Slade.

Slade watched. "She's destroying herself."

Raven took another step towards Slade. She lurched backwards and cried out in pain again, then clutched her forehead even harder than she had before.

The dark energy jumping all over her picked up even more speed.

7 steps away from Slade.

"RAVEN! C'MON! YOU CAN FIGHT HIM! FIGHT IT! YOU CAN DO IT! C'MON!" Jinx screamed at the top of her lungs.

It was now almost super-super-human how Raven, under such pain, again took another step towards Slade. She lurched backwards, cried out in pain, and clutched her forehead even harder than she had just done.

The dark energy started to swirl all over her, picking up - once again - even more speed.

6 steps away from Slade.

Slade clearly was grinning maliciously underneath his mask. "This, Jinx - this is what I want."

"What do you mean?" asked Jinx, using every ounce of her will to hold back her _furious_ anger.

"You betrayed your friends. You left the Hive. You became a Teen Titan." He paused for a short moment. "NOBODY leaves the HIVE-"

"Spare me the rhetoric I've already heard from you, Gizmo, and Mammoth!" Jinx cut in. "WHAT DO YOU WANT, SLADE?"

"I wasn't finished..." said Slade.

A short silence. Jinx's eyes burned with purple energy flames.

"NOBODY leaves the HIVE - or else this is what they will get in return." Slade finished his sentence.

He motioned to Cyborg and Raven.

"You leave the HIVE, and everyone you know and love will suffer."

Raven took again another step towards Slade. She lurched backwards - and now almost screamed with pain. She clutched her forehead as if she were having a massive migraine. The dark energy swirling over her grew thicker and swirled faster.

5 steps away from Slade.

Slade went on. "You attack me - Cyborg shuts down. Forever."

Jinx looked at the suffering Cyborg.

Slade continued. "But if you don't attack me – Raven destroys herself and we're all trapped in here. Forever."

Jinx looked at the suffering Raven.

Slade went further on. "There is only one way to stop this, Jinx. There is only one way you can save your –" he gave a fake shudder – "-friends."

His eyes narrowed. He lowered his head for emphasis.

"Join me, Jinx. Return to the HIVE. Become my new apprentice. If you do, I disable the chip in Tin Man's back, and will voluntarily leave this place. If you do not take this option - then your friends will be destroyed. No forever."

Cyborg somehow was able to speak through all his pain. "GAH! - W-what - AIGH! - is it - ARGH! - with this guy - AH! - and apprentices?"

Jinx was trapped. She looked around frantically.

"LET HER GO, SLADE!" Raven bellowed.

Slade turned to her.

"My dear, sweet Raven - I've been watching you."

Raven took a step towards him once more, and again lurched backwards, crying out in pain and grabing her forehead.

4 steps away from Slade.

"Every step you take—"

Raven took another step towards Slade, and again lurched back, crying out in pain, grabbing her forehead.

3 steps away from Slade.

"Every move you make towards me –"

Raven took another step towards him, lurched back, cried out in pain, and grabbed her forehead in agony.

2 steps away from Slade.

"-requires more rage."

Raven takes another step towards him - and lurched, crying out in pain and grabbing her forehead in serious pain.

1 step away from Slade.

"The closer you get - the more it builds up."

Raven took the last step towards Slade - and lurched again, crying out in pain, grabbing her forehead in agony..

"You're willing to destroy yourself for Jinx." Slade said it loudly enough for all three of the Titans to easily hear. He looked at Jinx. "How _love_ly."

Raven suddenly started writhing in pain. She fell to the ground, clutching her forehead in agony. She got to her knees and looked up, her mouth twisted into an "O" from pain—

—the swirling of dark energy was _sucked_ into her head, then:

"AUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Raven screamed in severe pain.

**_FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!_**

A giant red hand burst out of her forehead and grabbed Slade as a manifestation of Trigon - easily five times the size of the one before - _erupted_ out of her head. All of Limbo shook tremendously.

Cyborg and Jinx could not stay balanced and fell from the quake—

—and the massive Trigon manifestation's feet finally emerged from Raven's head and slammed onto the ground! The shockwave knocked Jinx - just getting back up from the first quake - right back down.

"Oh man - AUGH! - not him now! - ARGH!" Cyborg said through pain as the Trigon manifestation appeared.

Jinx ran to tend to Raven.

"Trigon" clenched his fist around Slade, slowly crushing his ribcage.

"RAGE CONSUMES YOU!" it roared in a booming voice.

"AUGH! W-WHAT IS THAT?" Slade yelled. _Is it-_

Raven flew up until she was face level with Slade. "THAT - is your mistake!"

"Trigon" squeezed Slade some more.

"HATE BECOMES YOU!"

Raven continued. "This is a manifestation of all my anger, rage, jealousy & pain - all the emotions and stress I have lost control of - and all of it is directed at you!"

"Trigon" squeezed Slade even more.

"RAVEN! STOP IT!" Jinx yelled. "HE WANTS YOU TO DESTROY HIM! THEN YOU END UP JUST LIKE HIM!"

"Not to - URGH! - mention - that you'll - ARGHH! - destroy Cyborg - by - UNGH! - destroying me! ACHHH!" Slade said through the crushing grip of "Trigon."

Raven shot a stream of dark energy at Cyborg, which dug into his back--

Cyborg jumped. "HEY! STOP - ooh, kinda tickles - AHH!"

—and with a final tug, Raven yanked the chip out of Cyborg's back with shower. His systems returned to normal. "All right, Raven!" he rejoiced.

Raven returned to the ground. Jinx ran over. Raven's robes suddenly and slowly turned white as she saw Jinx approach.

"BUT ONE MORE THING, SLADE!" she said, turning back to the villain.

Both Slade and "Trigon" looked down at her with the look of "huh?" in their eyes.

"I CAN CONTROL MY EMOTIONS!"

Raven threw her arms out, and dark energy exploded from them. It hit "Trigon" so hard, Limbo started shaking again.

Suddenly, the giant red hand let go of Slade—

—AS "TRIGON" was taken down back into Raven's body.

Once the manifestation was back inside her, Raven collapsed, her eyes closed.

"_**NO! RAVEN!" **_

Jinx ran over to her, cradling her head.

"_**RAVEN! RAVEN!"**_

Raven opened her eyes and smiled weakly.

"I'm fine, Jinx...I'm fine."

Jinx teared with joy, embracing Raven in her relief.

Slade plummeted to the ground. Limbo quaked one last time.

Then Orange Raven appeared, looked at Slade inquisitively—

—and let out the loudest and longest burp ever.

Slade groaned and fell back, unconscious.

Cyborg scratched his head. "Now would've thought of that?"

* * *

A few minutes later, Raven and Jinx emerged on the roof of Titans Tower, looking at the flooding.

Jinx smiled at Raven. "This storm's over." Her eyes glowed purple and she threw her hands out. An epic-sized blast of purple energy lightning shot from them - and disintegrated the clouds.

The rain stopped just in time. The Titans down below cheered.

The sun finally emerged over the city, creating a beautiful view.

Jinx took Raven's hands and they turned to look at it as one.

**THE END**

**END My Season 4 - VOL. I**

**

* * *

**

Thus ends the adaptation of my 4-part 2nd fanscript "Abashed Enchanters." Up next is the adaption of it sequel, my one-part 4th fanscript entitled "A Firma Line." Then, all the events of those two adaptions will have set everything up for me to finish this project off with the adaption of my 6-part 6th fanscript, "Reunion," which is my version of the Terror of Trigon arc. (i.e., it's my version of "The End," for all you people who don't know the 80's comics.) Stay tuned, the Cold Opening of "A Firma Line" should at least be up soon.

–RavenStar


	17. A Firma Line  Cold Opening

**My Season 4 - VOL. II**

A Firma Line

The 4th Teen Titans Fanscript – Fanfic Adaptation

By RavenStar

**Author's Note: **The plot of "A Firma Line" is as follows: With Jinx now on the team, the Titans' number is even at 6 members. But 6 may not be enough to defeat the new villain OneLine. Can an old friend help to be the unlucky number 7 and tip the balance in the Titans' favor?

**NOTE:** OneLine is a character made up by me.

* * *

**COLD OPENING**

It was really, really late at night. Jump City's streets were empty. It looked like a ghost town deserted it...

A newspaper was picked up and carried down the vacant streets by a strong gust of wind, the city cousin of the hay bale. With blind luck, the wind died down, and the paper just happened to fall into the only uncovered manhole in the city.

The paper fell down, down, down into the underground of the city - until it hit the sludgy water of the sewer. The faux river carried the paper downstream quite far—

—until it emptied into the city's sewage treatment system.

* * *

A huge industrial fan helped keep away the sewage smell for unseen workers at the treatment system plant. It also sent the newspaper soaring up into the air until it fell back down onto a large truck delivering supplies. The truck headed back to the surface via a huge tunnel. 

It made a sharp turn and the paper was thrown off the truck with enough force that it was sent flying down a side tunnel - one not on the normal maps of anything in the city.

* * *

Inside the cavern, the paper came to rest at the foot of something stone. 

Which began to glow yellow.

CRACK! Pieces of stone flew past the newspaper.

A shoe stomped on its pages.

Yellow eyes looked up.


	18. A Firma Line  Act One

**My Season 4 - VOL. II**

A Firma Line

The 4th Teen Titans Fanscript – Fanfic Adaptation

By RavenStar

**Author's Note:** The plot of "A Firma Line" is as follows: With Jinx now on the team, the Titans' number is even at 6 members. But 6 may not be enough to defeat the new villain OneLine. Can an old friend help to be the unlucky number 7 and tip the balance in the Titans' favor?

**NOTE:** OneLine is a character made up by me.

* * *

**ACT ONE**

Two days after Jinx joined the Titans, the sun rose over Titans Tower. It was a bright, sunny, happy day—

* * *

—or perhaps just a just a bright and sunny day, according to the scene inside the Tower.

Cyborg was pacing the room, upset about something.

Raven and Jinx were drinking herbal tea at the counter. Beast Boy, Robin, and Starfire were watching Cyborg from the couch.

Cyborg was in the middle of a rant. "I can't believe Slade got away from us again. We had him unconscious, we came out of Raven's mirror - WE HAD HIM IN OUR TOWER, and AGAIN he disappears-"

"Dude, Cyborg?" Beast Boy asked. "You know much you sound like how much Robin used to sound like?"

Cyborg was caught off guard. "Uh..."

"What he means is," Robin clarified, "you're obsessing over Slade."

"Yeah, Cyborg," Raven piped in. "You didn't even want to go after Brother Blood this badly."

"I know, but-" Cyborg stopped pacing and sighed. "We had him right we wanted him to be. And yet - he still got away from us."

Robin got up and went to his room. "Now you know how I felt about him."

"Now what's that supposed to mean?" Cyborg asked, watching Robin leave. Starfire watched Robin leave too. She turned back to everyone else after he had left the room.

"I am not privy to what Robin is thinking, but if I were to make a guess, I would conjecture that he may simply be trying to avoid a situation similar to that of the one where he threatened to endanger all of our lives in his pursuit of that imaginary Slade."

"That would be reasonable," said Raven.

"I don't really find it that hard to believe that Slade escaped again," said Jinx. "He's so slimy, no wonder he got away."

"Yeah, that guy's such a slug, man," added Beast Boy.

Cyborg pounded his fist into his other palm. "A slug that needs to be salted..."

"We shall capture Slade one day," Starfire reassured. "Though he is a most highly elusive adversary, he simply cannot hide from us forever."

"Starfire's right, Cy," Jinx chimed in. "Let it go."

"Besides," said Raven, "there are other criminals besides Slade we need to worry about right now.

**_BRANKK! BRANKK!_** The alarms went off. Beast Boy looked at Raven.

"How'd you know that was gonna happen?"

Jinx grinned at Raven. "She's magic, remember?"

"It's happening at the park!" Robin rushed in. "Titans, GO!"

They rushed out of the Tower.

* * *

Alongside the streets of Jump City, Starfire flew alongside a hawk Beast Boy. Robin drove on the R-Cycle. Cyborg, Jinx, and Raven were in the T-Car.

Inside the T-Car, Raven had a question. "So, who are we up against today?"

* * *

"Someone new," Robin replied, racing down the streets.

* * *

"New villains to replace the old..." Jinx muttered.

"Natural balance, eh?" Cyborg quipped.

Jinx nodded.

* * *

Robin added some more info. "All reports say his name is "OneLine.""

* * *

Beast Boy changes to human as the Titans reached the park. ""OneLine?" Why'd he call himself that?"

The Titans STOPPED as they stumble upon OneLine. They all gasped.

"Because that's what he is-" noted Cyborg-

"-one line!" Robin finished.

Indeed, OneLine was just that - one line. No limbs, no face - just one solid, straight line.

Raven groaned. "Please tell me this is a joke..."

"Oh, it's no joke when you're up against ONELINE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" the villain cackled, sounding more insane than Mumbo and Mad Mod combined." He attackec by turning into a horizontal "U" and throwing his edges out at the Titans. Beast Boy saw the edges coming down upon him and turned into a jackrabbit, leaping out of the way as the edges slammed into the ground in front of him.

"Hey, what's with that jazz?" OneLine whined.

"All of it!" Cyborg replied, firing his sonic cannon at the villain.

When the dust clears, OneLine was still there - though he was in the shape of a circle now.

"Oh, you're going to have to do better than that, my friend!"

Robin wrapped up OneLine around his bo staff. "Who says he's your friend?" the Boy Wonder asked the villain

"Why, I do, of course!" OneLine rapidly unwrapped himself from the bo staff, shooting straight into the air. Robin spun in place like a yo-yo until OneLine fully escaped—

—then slammed into the ground.

"Sorry to clip your wings, Bird Boy!" OneLine taunted, soaring up into the air

Raven helps Robin up.

"If there's one thing I know," said Robin, "it's cheesy one-liners - and that was just moldy."

"Well, he's about to become yogurt," Raven said, looking up. "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!"

A dark energy grappling hook shot up into the sky and snagged itself on the retreating OneLine. "Gah! What?" exclaimed the stunned villain.

"Get over here!" Raven commanded. "She yanked down, and OneLine immediately plummeted, screaming during the fall. "AHHHHH!"

"Anddd he who rises..." said Jinx, watching.

"AHHHHH!" OneLine was still falling.

"…must fall." Robin said, also watching.

OneLine slammed into the ground.

"For that is the balance of things," Raven added.

"Uh, refresh my memory - when did this become a yoga class?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah-" Beast Boy added, "I thought we were fighting here, peoples!"

WHAM! OneLine suddenly broke free of Raven's dark energy hook and split into four edges which crashed into Robin, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy, pinning them on the ground.

Jinx backed up, her eyes now glowing purple. "You missed one."

She sent hexes like scissors. They sliced and diced their way through OneLine, freeing the pinned Titans. OneLine only laughed. "I may have forgotten one, but you just made many!"

Like hydras, the many pieces of OneLine suddenly shot out tendrils. They all tried to capture Jinx, but she was too gymnastic and dodged all of the attacks.

"'Well, you're just a regular rubber maid, aren't you, my dear?" The pieces of OneLine re-formed into a whole line again.

"At least I'm not twist-twied!" Jinx answered. OneLine tried to wrap around her, but she backflipped, and in mid-flip, grabbed his two edges and tied them into a knot.

Jinx delicately stuck the landing on her flip.

"Sealed and tied."

"Ziplocked..." Beast Boy started.

"Ok, yeah - that ends now," Cyborg said.

"Uh...guys?" Raven tapped them on the shoulder.

"Huh?" asked Robin – then saw what she was pointing out.

OneLine's edges were slowly backtracking the intricate knot Jinx just tied him up in.

They snapped free and OneLine attacked again - but a bit slow, so all the Titans easily dodged him.

_SCHING!SCHING!SCHING!SCHING!SCHING!SCHING!SCHING!SCHING! _

Like alien daggers stabbing their moving prey, OneLine's edges repeatedly stabbed at the Titans. However, still lethargic from being tied up in a knot, each edge completely missed their mark and ended up eating dirt.

"Enjoy the soil dinner!" said Cyborg

BLAM! OneLine once again dodged the sonic cannon. The sonic cannon was followed by a barrage of starbolts from Starfire. But OneLine had regained strength, and managed to avoid them.

Robin stepped forward "My turn again."

He sents a kicks OneLine's way- only to have his foot grabbed and him thrown into the air. "WHOAHAOAH!" he cried as he rocketed skyward.

"ROBIN!" shrieked Starfire, soaring into the air after him.

"Eee hee! Have a nice FLIGHT, Bird Boy!" OneLine taunted.

"Now!" Raven said.

"Say cheese!" OneLine cackled

As the remaining Titans bumrushed OneLine, he turned into a cheesecloth-like grid - and all the Titans ran into it!

Starfire returned shortly with Robin - but OneLine caught the two completely off guard, trapping them as well.

"It seems I've got you trapped! AHAHAH-"

**FOOOOOM!** A column of rock burst out of the ground right underneath OneLine. As it streaked into the air, branches of rock extended outward around it, then curled inward and over top of OneLine, fusing with the rock around it – cementing OneLine to the rock. The column retreated, and fused with the ground when it crashed into it, sending up a huge cloud of debris.

"And it seems I have you pinned," said Terra as the dust cloud cleared.

**END ACT ONE**


	19. A Firma Line  Act Two

**My Season 4 - VOL. II**

A Firma Line

The 4th Teen Titans Fanscript – Fanfic Adaptation

By RavenStar

**Author's Note:** The plot of "A Firma Line" is as follows: With Jinx now on the team, the Titans' number is even at 6 members. But 6 may not be enough to defeat the new villain OneLine. Can an old friend help to be the unlucky number 7 and tip the balance in the Titans' favor?

**NOTE:** OneLine is a character made up by me.

* * *

**ACT TWO**

Terra stood over the hopelessly defeated OneLine, now basically welded to the ground by her powers. "You see, there's this thing I have about lines:" she said. "They're only safe if they're properly grounded."

"TERRA!" Beast Boy couldn't believe it.

Terra welcomed his bear hug warmly. As they embraced, the rest of the Titans just stood and stared at Terra in shock. "I thought you were gone..." said Beast Boy, tears forming in his eyes.

"I thought I was, too, BB. I thought I was, too... But I'm back."

Beast Boy was now fully crying with joy. "You're back..." He hugged her tighter.

In the background, the police arrived.

Suddenly, Terra keeled over, wheezing and panting hard. "Terra!" Beast Boy almost panicked.

Jinx and Raven ran over to help Beast Boy lift her up.

"Thank you," Terra gasped.

"No problem," said Raven.

"Will she be alright? Starfire asked.

"Starfire," Raven said dryly, "she's been encased in rock for forever. She's just drained and tired. All she needs is food, water, and rest. Then she'll be just fine."

Meanwhile, the police took OneLine away.

"I will return! I WILL return, Titans! You haven't seen the last of me!" he barked.

"You're right, OneLine:" Jinx said. "We haven't seen the last of you."

OneLine was put in the police van and its doors were closed.

"Oh - now we have."

All the Titans laughed.

* * *

The next was another bright, sunny, happy day over Jump City. 

Inside the Tower, Robin and Starfire were watching TV, while Raven and Jinx were reading a book together on the other side of the couch. The double doors opened. All four Titans on the couch looked up as Cyborg & Beast Boy JUMPED into the room.

"Cyborg, a little drumroll?" Beast Boy asked.

Cyborg gladly obliged, playing a drumroll loop from the stereo he had in hand.

"DUN DUN-DUN-DUN DUN-DUN DUN DUH!" Beast Boy looked like he was introducing the Queen.

He and Cyborg saluted as Terra walked through the doors.

She could not keep from giggling as she turned to Cyborg.

"Private Cyborg!"

"SIR, YES SIR!"

"You're dismissed! Go do what you want!"

"THANK YOU, SIR!" Cyborg responded. He went to do whatever - conveniently staying in the room.

Terra turned to Beast Boy.

"Lieutenant Beast Boy!"

"SIR, YES SIR!"

"Pick me up, carry me into the kitchen, and make a sandwich for me! STAT!

Beast Boy scooped up Terra in his arms, grinning wildly. "_Oui oui_, my darling..." he said, doing his best Pepe Le Pew impersonation.

Terra cracked up as Beast Boy carried her to the kitchen. Beast Boy put her down, then yanked out some bread, a cutting board, some vegetables, and a paring knife.

"So what'll it be?" he asked, rapidly slicing the vegetables. "Tofu eggplant supreme? Tofu, lettuce, and tomatoes? Tofu cheese with BAM! Essence of Tofu? Tofu, sprouts, and cheese with tomatoes-"

"How bout just a ham sandwich?" Terra asked.

Beast Boy's face dropped.

"Please?" Terra leaned in close to him. "For me?"

Beast Boy hesitated - then, his hands shaking, he winced as he took out the sliced ham and put it on her sandwich. He looked at the ham slices. "I'm sorry, guys. I'm really sorry..."

Terra giggled, then took the plate with the sandwich from his still shaking hands. She gave his cheek a peck kiss. "Thank you, Beast Boy. You're sweet."

However, when she went to sit down at the table to eat, Starfire ZIPPED over to her and HUGGED her. Jinx, Raven, Robin, and Cyborg walked over as Starfire giddily spoke to Terra.

"Oh, I cannot tell you how much joy I am feeling to know that you are back with us, Friend Terra!" the Tamaranean girl exclaimed.

Terra blushed, embarrassed. "Hey Star..."

Raven hugged her after Starfire. "Good to have you back, Terra."

Terra blinked in astonishment. "D-Did you just hug me?"

Raven looked at Jinx and they both giggled.

"Uh..." was all Terra could say. Beast Boy put his hand on her shoulder. "A lot of things have happened since you've been gone, Terra."

"Oh," Jinx smacked her head. "I should probably introduce myself." She extended her hand to Terra. "Jinx."

"Jinx?" Terra asked. "Wait - wasn't she-"

Raven put her arm around Jinx's neck playfully. Jinx smiled.

"Like Beast Boy said –" Raven continued, "A lot of things have happened since you've been gone."

"Apparently..."said Terra. She realized all the Titans were still staring at her.

"Uh, could I be left alone so I can just go ahead and eat my sandwich in peace?"

Caught, the Titans slunk back to their previous activities.

"Lieutenant Beast Boy!"

Beast Boy stopped, turned, and saluted Terra. "Sir, yes sir!"

"Stay here with me?" Terra asked sweetly.

Instantly, Beast Boy was on the stool next to her.

* * *

Finished with her lunch, Terra was putting her plate in the sink, laughing at something Beast Boy has just told her. 

She walked over and sat on the couch, Beast Boy beside her. "So, none of you guys are still angry with me for what I did?"

"Why should we be?" asked Robin.

"You sacrificed yourself to save us." Starfire smiled.

Cyborg nodded. "You saved the entire city."

"That's not a villain," said Raven.

Terra looked at her, a little surprised.

Raven continued. "That's a hero."

"And that's what the Titans are:" Jinx chimed in.

Beast Boy put his hand on Terra's. "Heroes."

Terra smiled at him. "Thanks, guys."

"We're still workin' on figuring out how to get Slade's neural suit off you," Cyborg semi-growled. "That slimeball certainly knows how to keep his name around after he's gone..."

"So, uh Cyborg - what happened to Slade?" Terra asked.

The question caught Cyborg off guard. "Uh, well—"

"Cyborg, just tell me - what happened?"

"Well... Let's just say you're not the only one who's recently returned."

"What? But he fell into a pit of lava!" Terra said, shocked.

Robin _hmmph_ed. "Well, he's back."

"In fact, it was Jinx's becoming a Titan that brought him out of hiding," Raven explained. Jinx nodded. "Yeah, it was. We just went through another of his sinister plans again."

"And we had him...we had him all tied with a bow, we were all ready to ship him off to the jail that he belongs in—" Cyborg sighed. "And he escaped from us again."

_**BRANKK! BRANKK! **_

The alarms went off again.

Jinx was extremely, as she just got back to reading with Raven the book she and her were reading earlier. "Ugh –" she groaned in disgust. "Always at the good chapter!"

Raven snorted. "I know what you mean..."

Robin rushed to the monitor. "It's OneLine!"

"What?" Terra asked,

Cyborg wasn't thrilled. "Aw, man, he escaped?"

Raven crossed her arms. "Oh, wonderful."

"He's at the Bank at this very moment, siphoning money from other people's accounts using stolen credit card numbers he's received from wherever he was before he got here to this city," Robin said, observing the monitor. "They're tracking him online."

Jinx was more than confused. "Why would he be siphoning accounts while he's inside the Bank? Wouldn't that defeat the purpose those people have for siphoning money in the first place? And why would he trip the alarm?"

"Yeah –" Terra asked, impatient. "So why are we still standing here? Shouldn't we stop him - now?"

Robin turned. "Titans! GO!"

They all RAN out of the Tower again.

**END ACT TWO**


	20. A Firma Line  Act Three

**My Season 4 - VOL. II**

A Firma Line

The 4th Teen Titans Fanscript – Fanfic Adaptation

By RavenStar

**Author's Note:** The plot of "A Firma Line" is as follows: With Jinx now on the team, the Titans' number is even at 6 members. But 6 may not be enough to defeat the new villain OneLine. Can an old friend help to be the unlucky number 7 and tip the balance in the Titans' favor?

**NOTE:** OneLine is a character made up by me.

* * *

**ACT THREE**

Jump City Bank. The siren was going off inside.

Four policemen disappeared into the bank, guns at the ready. "He's in here! C'mon!"

After they passed, OneLine peeked out from the door frame. "Hee hee, suckers! Money's already gone!" He ran off down the road.

"You know, I've heard of criminals crossing the line, but I don't think I've ever seen the line become the criminal before."

OneLine turned into an exclamation mark, startled. He turned around.

All the Titans were there. Robin and Cyborg were in front - Robin on the right, Cyborg on the left - with Starfire hovering over them. Flanking Cyborg on the left was Jinx, with Raven floating over her. Flanking Robin on the right stood Beast Boy, with Terra on her big chunk of rock over him.

Cyborg grinned. "All bets are you're going down."

"Seven versus one?" asked OneLine. "Odd odds - but I think I'll go ahead and ANTE UP!"

7 edges came whipping through the air at the Titans.

"Titans, separate!" Robin yelled as the edges closed in on them.

They all got out of the way as the edges hit, leaving the edges to only speed into empty air.

"Hey!" whined the villain. "No splitting the deck! I'm supposed to be breaking even!"

Raven flew up. "The only breaking we're going to do-"

"-is to you!" Jinx finished.

"Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" Raven sent three dark energy grappling hooks this time – their speed tripled with the help of a hex from Jinx - at OneLine.

OneLine escaped them—

—but his escaping turn was greeted by a pummeling of starbolts and rocks from Starfire and Terra - who attacked via closing in on OneLine from both sides, then pulling up and away like the Blue Angels just as it seems they'll collide into each other - and OneLine, too.

"Nice choreography, girls, but I think one of you is out of step!" OneLine ranted.

An edge lashed around Starfire's leg. She instantly slammed into the ground.

"STARFIRE!" Robin hurled three explosive discs at OneLine—

—and OneLine dodged all of them.

"Ooooh! Fireworks! That's a new one! What else ya' got there?"

BLAM! Cyborg's sonic cannon finally connected with OneLine.

However, the villain was quickly up and back in the fight a little faster than expected, forcing Cyborg to retreat.

Beast Boy turned into a peregrine falcon and dove at 200 mph towards OneLine.

OneLine easily sidestepped the attack—

—and Beast Boy landed beak-first with a wooden TWANG-G-G-G, looking like a wooden stake stuck upright in the ground. OneLine quickly wrapped an edge around falcon Beast Boy's legs and took off into the air, dragging Beast Boy behind him.

Beast Boy frantically turned into many types of animals in an effort to escape OneLine's grip. None seemed to work.

Terra was furious. "Oh, you are NOT doing that!"

Flying up in front of OneLine's path, she appeared to be about to collide with him, then nosedived - and behind her came pebbles – _tons of pebbles_ - at machine-gun speed!

The pebble shrapnel tore through OneLine like bullets through tissue paper. OneLine was seemingly shredded to bits. "Yarghhh!"

Beast Boy turned into an eagle and gently landed on Terra's rock slab as she swooped underneath him.

Beast Boy looked at her. "Thanks."

"That's my apology for having you make a ham sandwich for me, BB." Terra grinned.

Beast Boy looked at her again "You don't need to apologize for it."

"But I want to," Terra said.

Beast Boy pointed. "I don't really think we should be having this conversation right _NOW_!"

"WHOAH!" Terra cried as Beast Boy turns into a turtle, she grabbed him and ducked onto the flat of the slab as some of the pieces of OneLine streaked by like poison arrows from a twisted archer's bow.

Beast Boy's turtle head popped out of his shell, then he turned human after looking around. "Uh," Terra stammered. ""Cowabunga?""

"Dude! That was like so not gnarly, man!" Beast Boy chastised OneLine.

The pieces of OneLine reformed - again. "On the contrary - I thought it was totally radical! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Meanwhile, Starfire picked up Cyborg and chucked him at OneLine. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon as he zipped forward. "Man, at least this guy's ain't got as many tricks as Mumbo!"

"No, but I can do JUMBO!" OneLine explained. PANG-G-G-G! Cyborg crashed into a stretched out OneLine. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" the villain laughed. Cyborg dropped to the ground, caught by Robin, Raven, & Jinx.

"He may not be Mumbo," said Robin, "but he's still got enough tricks up his - sleeves – to catch us off guard."

"Not to mention he's just as annoying…" Raven added.

OneLine dodged another barrage of starbolts from Starfire "Eee heeheehee hah hah!" the villain giggled gleefully

"Look at that! It's a game to him!" Cyborg ranted.

Jinx looked at him like he was stupid. "Uh, Cy? Re-newsflash? It's ALWAYS a game to the villains - remember?"

"Of course it's always a game!" OneLine added. "That's because IT'S JUST SO MUCH FUN!"

Terra, Beast Boy, and Starfire came flying in from the left, caught by Jinx, Raven, and Robin. Beast Boy was seeing lines instead of stars circling above his head, Terra saw bulldozers backing up, and Starfire saw Silkies.

"So...many...lines..." said Beast Boy.

"Want some more to remember?" OneLine asked. "Here!"

FWIPFWIPFWIPFWIP! More edges attacked the Titans.

"Well, we're gonna have to find a way that we can put out his happiness candles once and for all - and soon!" Cyborg noted

"Trying to rain down on my party? HAH!" the villain chattered. "Well, lemme just send back my present!"

The Titans continued to dodge attacks from OneLine.

Jinx mumbled to herself. "Rain...candles...presents...I got it!"

Cyborg looked at her. "What is it with you and candles that always seems to give you an idea?"

Jinx shrugged, then turned to Raven. "Raven, shield us all for a moment!"

Raven nodded. "Can do."

The shield appeared, blocking them from OneLine's edges.

OneLine was a bit upset at this. "Hey! That's not fair! Hey! HEY!"

Jinx and the other Titans huddled in earshot of Raven.

"Okay," said Jinx. "Here's what we're gonna do, guys:" She whispered the rest of the plan. Raven, listening, smirked at one of the suggestions.

* * *

5 minutes later, Raven's shield was beginning to break down under the attacks.

"I can't hold him off much longer!" Raven alerted them.

"It's ok, we're ready to go," replied Jinx

Starfire had Cyborg ready to throw, and Beast Boy was on Terra's slab, ready to attack. Raven's shield crackled.

Cyborg sighed. "Here goes nothin.'"

_KIRICK-KOW!_ The shield collapsed.

Instantly, Starfire tossed Cyborg and Terra rocketed forward. Both were sped up with some help from a hex of Jinx's doing.

"Whoah!" OneLine, unprepared for such a rapid retaliation, dove down—

—where Robin had his freeze discs ready and waiting. He threw them at OneLine - and they all hit the villain!

OneLine was now a frozen line in mid-air, falling. But before he hit the ground, Raven held his frozen prison up with her powers so it didn't hit the ground and break.

_FOOMFOOMFOOMFOOMFOOMFOOMFOOM!_ Terra surrounded the ice prison with a border of rocks. Then the whole thing was topped off and the rocks were completely sealed together by Starfire - and finally, it was waterproofed with a few hexes from Jinx.

The stone jail cell of OneLine's clanked to the ground after Raven released it from her grasp.

Terra looked at it.

"Now that's a Jailhouse Rock."

All the Titans look at her - then cracked up with laughter.

* * *

That night, the city's lights bathed the Tower in a beautiful golden hue.

* * *

Inside the Tower, Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and Jinx wre on the couch. Raven and Jinx were back at reading the book they were reading earlier.

"So, all the money OneLine stole was recovered and all of it returned to the owners' account at the Bank," Robin said, satisfied.

"So, everyone's gonna be able to balance their checkbook this year after all?" asked Cyborg.

Raven looked up. "If they spend their money wisely."

She went right back to reading the book with Jinx.

At the kitchen, Beast Boy was cooking. Terra and Silkie waited in anticipation. Silkie had a bib around his neck.

"Ta-daa! Finished!" Beast Boy said, turning around.

He put the two plates in front of the waiting patrons.

Terra and Silkie chowed down. Beast Boy waited in anticipation.

"Hey," Terra remarked, "this is actually pretty good."

"Sooo...you like it?" Beast Boy asked.

Silkie suddenly SPIT all the food back out. It landed on Beast Boy with a SPLAT. He grumbled as he dries off.

Terra looked at Beast Boy.

"Well, I love it, BB. Just like you—"

She leaned over the table & kissed him. He smiled in return.

**THE END**

* * *

**EPILOGUE **(Bonus scene not in the fanscript version)

Jinx woke up in the middle of the night , thirsty and also needing to go the bathroom. She got up slowly, as not to disturb Raven.

Outside in the hallway, she went into the bathroom and turned on the light.

Something on the mirror made her jump. She ripped off a piece of paper - apparently the item that was on the mirror - and pocketed it.

"That's not true..." she said to herself, and closed the bathroom door. "But, this is dated two days ago…" she continued, muffled by the door.

Nothing else was heard for the remainder.

Soon, the door opened and Jinx sauntered back down the hallway to her and Raven's room.

Once back in the room, she silently closed the door and slipped back into her bed.

**END** **VOL. II**

**

* * *

**

Thus ends the adaptation of my one-part 4th fanscript entitled "A Firma Line." Up next is the last volume of this project, the adaptation of my 6-part 6th fanscript, "Reunion," which is my version of the Terror of Trigon arc. (i.e., it's my version of "The End," for all you people who don't know the 80's comics.) Stay tuned, the Cold Opening of "Reunion, Part 1" is coming soon.

-RavenStar(fire)


	21. Reunion, Part 1 Cold Opening

**My Season 4 - VOL. III**

Reunion, Part 1

The 6th Teen Titans Fanscript – Fanfic Adaptation

By RavenStar

**Author's Note: **The plot of "Reunion" is as follows: Jinx has switched sides. Slade has returned. Terra's back. What could possibly happen to the Titans next? Then Raven gets a visitor. Let the nightmare begin.

**Note #1:** OneLine appears briefly in Part 3, as well as do four other fancharacters I created for my first fanscript – villains called The Writer, The Director, The Cameraman, and The Producer. The fanscript those three characters has been adapted and posted up here – it is my story "Behind The Scenes."

**Note #2:** "Reunion" draws HEAVILY from the 80's comics. ALL of Reunion, Part 1 is dialogue, with no fight scenes – the only fights in Part 1 are arguments. It might seem boring for some people, but trust, all of it will pay off in the end.

* * *

**COLD OPENING**

It was an especially stormy night over Jump City. The clouds were dark

Over Titans' Tower, lightning crackled like a demon's haunted laugh. Thunder snapped, a haunted stick in the sky.

* * *

Inside the Tower, in what was now Raven and Jinx's room, Jinx was fast asleep in a bed right alongside Raven's.

However, Raven was tossing and turning in hers - frantically. She mumbled frantically in her sleep. "No! No! Leave her alone! Please! Don't hurt her! I beg of you, stop it! Stop it! Please! Leave her alone! Stop! No! NO! DON'T HURT HER! LEAVE HER ALONE!"

She bolted awake just as lightning flashed. "NO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs just as thunder crashed outside.

"RAVEN!" Jinx bolted out of her bed to Raven's. She was cradling Raven's head before Raven could find her in the dark. Tear-filled, she embraced Jinx. "Jinx! Oh, thank you, Jinx!" She buried her tear-stricken face into Jinx's outfit, sobbing almost uncontrollably. Jinx just stayed calm. "It's all right, Raven," she said soothingly. "It's gonna be all right... I'm here. I won't leave your side. You know that. Now calm down. Calm down — and tell me what happened. I'll listen to everything."

Raven looked up into Jinx's eyes. It was clear the tears streaming down her face had been hiding for a while. Jinx smiled calmly down at her. Raven started to regain composure. "I saw - it happened when I was really little -oh, Jinx! He - he was hurting her - he was hurting her so badly!"

"Who, Raven?" Jinx begged. "Who? Who's he? Who's sh-"

Raven's door was wrenched open by Cyborg - with him were the rest of the Titans - Robin, Starfire, Terra, and Beast Boy. "Raven!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Are you all right?" Cyborg asked.

Jinx shooed them back "She's fine, guys. She's gonna be fine. It's just another nightmare, is all..."

Starfire countered. "But that is the third nightmare that has caused to scream so loud as to bring us running to your room in –"

"-less than three months. Yes, Star, I know," said Raven, now beginning to sound more like herself.

"You sure you're okay, Rave?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven got up, with Jinx's help. "No."

The confidence inflected in the response surprised Jinx.

Raven continued: "These aren't any ordinary nightmares that I'm having. They're memories of things from my past, that are somehow being drug up in me when I'm asleep." All the Titans' faces now shared the same concern as Jinx's. "If I keep having these nightmares, or something else completely unexpected happens to me, all of you need to start preparing yourselves for the worst."

All the Titans fell silent in their gasping disbelief. "Huh?" asked Beast Boy.

"Raven, what do you mean?" asked Jinx, seriously concerned. "Please, tell us! What in the world are you talking about? We need to know, Raven—" She took Raven's chin in the palm of her hand. "_I_ need to know. Please, Raven. If you're not gonna tell anybody else, at least - at least tell me. Please!"

Raven looked away shamefully. "I can't tell you anything right now. I've told you all you need to know."

TUMP TUMP TUMP TUMP TUMP! Someone knocked at the Tower door. "Now who could that be?" Cyborg wondered.

Raven had already transported to the first floor to find out.

* * *

Raven materialized out of the carpet, opened the door - and her eyes flew wide open. 


	22. Reunion, Part 1 Act One

**My Season 4 - VOL. III**

Reunion, Part 1

The 6th Teen Titans Fanscript – Fanfic Adaptation

By RavenStar

**Author's Note: **The plot of "Reunion" is as follows: Jinx has switched sides. Slade has returned. Terra's back. What could possibly happen to the Titans next? Then Raven gets a visitor. Let the nightmare begin.

**Note #1:** OneLine appears briefly in Part 3, as well as do four other fancharacters I created for my first fanscript – villains called The Writer, The Director, The Cameraman, and The Producer. The fanscript those three characters has been adapted and posted up here – it is my story "Behind The Scenes."

**Note #2:** "Reunion" draws HEAVILY from the 80's comics. ALL of Reunion, Part 1 is dialogue, with no fight scenes – the only fights in Part 1 are arguments. It might seem boring for some people, but trust, all of it will pay off in the end.

* * *

**ACT ONE**

In the doorway stood a woman in red boots, red pants, and a sleeveless red top. The whole outfit almost looked like a one-piece from a very far distance away. Both arms of the woman were covered by a golden armband that went from the bottom of her wrist to just above her elbows. A golden neckpiece topped it off.

"Mom..." Raven squeaked, her eyes still wide.

"Raven..."

Raven flung herself into her mother's arms and they shared an emotional hug, one of two people long separated but now united again.

Then Raven pulled away from the hug, and her tone instantly shifted - dramatically.

"So, they sent you here after all, didn't they? To warn me about –"

The other Titans finally made it down all the stairs. "Uh, hi, Mrs. Raven's Mother!" Beast Boy blurted.

The woman smirked. "You can call me Arella, all of you. I've already heard all about you, and would like to thank you for accepting her into your group. It seems to have kept her out of trouble, I see."

"Well," said Cyborg, "we have had our share of troubles - but nothin' we can't handle, eh?"

"Yeah." Raven looked at Arella. "Nothing we can't handle, Mom."

There was an ever-so-slight hint of wavering in her voice when she said those words, but it was hardly noticeable.

"So, Arella - what brings you here?" asked Robin.

Raven's voice went cold as ice. "Private family matters." She transported herself and Arella out of the room.

The Titans were left scratching their heads "So - did I miss something?" Beast Boy asked.

"I just hope she's okay. She was positively freaking out earlier..." Jinx was worried sick, tears running down her cheeks. Robin put a hand on Jinx's shoulder in an attempt to calm her down. "We all hope she's ok. And she will be."

"Because unlike the demons inside her –" said Cyborg-

Beast Boy finished. "She's actually got friends."

"Friends who care for her-" added Terra-

"-and would never allow herself to do something that would harm herself," Robin finished.

Jinx gave everyone a group hug, smiling through her worry. "Thanks, guys. It's just - I don't wanna lose her. I wouldn't be able to stand it for much longer if I knew she wasn't here anymore."

Beast Boy scoffed. "Pshh - she's fine, Jinx. Stop worrying."

"Yes, Jinx," assured Starfire, "do not lose hope on Raven just yet - I have no doubts in my mind that she will be fine soon enough."

Jinx looked up at the ceiling, a pleading of tears running down her face and staining the collar of her outfit. She sniffed some tears back.

"I hope so, guys...I hope so..."

* * *

Raven and Arella emerged through onto the Tower roof. Immediately, Raven located all the security cameras and unplugged them with her powers, also disconnecting all the hidden microphones set out around the grounds area.

She walked away from Arella. Her voice was harsher than steel wool. "They sent you here. They sent you here to have you warn me of something I already knew about - didn't they, Mom?"

Raven turned to face her mother.

Arella stayed silent.

Raven turned back around. "Like I thought."

After a moment, Arella spoke. "You truly have changed, Raven."

I've been through a lot of things, mother. Of course I've changed. You told me something like that was just called "growing up." I've grown up."

"You certainly have, Raven. But don't you think it's time you told your friends about T-"

"**NO!" **Raven whirled around. **"Don't you DARE say his name around me!"** she snapped.

Arella was a little shocked. "But Raven - he is your-"

"**STOP! I don't wanna hear it! I don't wanna hear ANYTHING about him at all!"**

Arella turned away, frightened by her own daughter - but also a little dejected herself.

Raven's upper lip curled into a snarl. "Why do you insist on telling me everything I already know or don't need to know and tell me what you came here for! I know the Council at Azarath would never allow you to do this, so-"

"The High Council knew of my plan, Raven. It was Coman himself who voted last to allow me to go off to find you."

Arella turned back to Raven. "Raven, please - I'm your mother. You cannot do this to your own mother." She reached out to Raven, but Raven smashed the arm aside and walked away from her. "Stop it, mom. I'm sorry." She turned with a "HMPH!" and walked back to the her room, using the Tower's stairs instead of teleporting herself down.

Arella just sat there, looking helplessly at the sky.

* * *

Beast Boy plodded off to bed in his yellow pajamas with red hearts all over them, brushing his teeth as he walked. Suddenly, a half-robotic hand grabbed him—

—and yanked him into a small room on the side of the hallway.

"Hey, what the-" started Beast Boy-

"Shhh!" Jinx put her finger to his lips.

"Shut up, Salad-head, and get in here!" Cyborg whispered.

"Uh, where is here?" Beast Boy asked when he had a good look at the room.

"The screening room," Cyborg answered as Jinx shut the door.

"Cyborg and I went digging for some clues as to what Raven might possibly hiding from us," Jinx said. "And we found this:"

She pointed to a photo of Raven, who looked normal.

"This was taken right before we had our first run-in with our lil' buddy Slade," Cyborg explained. "She looks fine in that one, don't she?"

"Yeah...so?" asked Beast Boy.

Cyborg advanced the slide projector where all the photos were coming from.

The next photo showed Raven again. But this time, her face was...different somehow. It didn't look like the first picture at all. "This one was taken right after we met Terra. Look how different her face is." Beast Boy was a little shocked. The slide projector was advanced. The next picture showed Raven – one more. And clearly, her face had changed dramatically in comparison to the first two pictures. "This picture was taken right after I joined the team, which was not more than a few months ago," said Jinx.

Beast Boy was aghast. "Her face - it-"

"Yeah. It's changing." Cyborg sighed.

"She looks evil -- and I don't mean evil in like the way she looks evil every minute of every day, but I mean she looks really like she's evil, ya' know?" Beast Boy said, his voice never indicating that was making a joke.

"And it's not just doing that because she's growing up, either," added Jinx.

Cyborg nodded. "That type of changing in her facial features is way too fast for just growing up - you followin' me, BB?"

"Loud and clear, Cyborg. I'm hearin' ya loud and clear."

"Our point is-"

"-maybe Raven was right about what she said earlier," Jinx concluded.

Beast Boy slowly came to realization. He turned back to the projector screen and looked at the 3rd picture of Raven. "Maybe we should start preparing for the worst..."

**END ACT ONE**


	23. Reunion, Part 1 Act Two

**My Season 4 - VOL. III**

Reunion, Part 1

The 6th Teen Titans Fanscript – Fanfic Adaptation

By RavenStar

**Author's Note: **The plot of "Reunion" is as follows: Jinx has switched sides. Slade has returned. Terra's back. What could possibly happen to the Titans next? Then Raven gets a visitor. Let the nightmare begin.

**Note #1:** OneLine appears briefly in Part 3, as well as do four other fancharacters I created for my first fanscript – villains called The Writer, The Director, The Cameraman, and The Producer. The fanscript those three characters has been adapted and posted up here – it is my story "Behind The Scenes."

**Note #2:** "Reunion" draws HEAVILY from the 80's comics. ALL of Reunion, Part 1 is dialogue, with no fight scenes – the only fights in Part 1 are arguments. It might seem boring for some people, but trust, all of it will pay off in the end.

* * *

**ACT TWO**

The third picture of Raven's changed face was still up on the projector screen - only now, Robin and Starfire were in the screening room with Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Jinx. "Thanks for calling us in here and pointing this out to us, Cyborg," said Robin.

"No problem, Robin," replied Cyborg. "Though, it was actually Jinx who found this out. She dragged me in here just like I did Beast Boy when he happened to come by."

Beast Boy was still looking at the picture. "I never realized she's changed so much."

"None of us did, tofu breath." Cyborg sighed. "None of us did..."

Starfire was curious. "I am just trying to wonder - how did we happen to not catch this subtle change that has occurred to Raven, yet instead it was Jinx who was able to see it?"

"When you're with someone every day, Starfire, you don't always notice the subtle changes," Robin said.

Cyborg agreed. "Jinx here has only been a Titan for a few months."

"Yeah." Jinx looked off. "But still, it even took me a pretty long while to catch it, too - ya' know? I must have looked at all the pictures of her about 3 or 5 times before I realized it was there." She looked at the projected picture again. "It scares me to pieces," she continued, her voice now wavering. "It really does. My whole body shivered once I saw what was happening. It's as if -- as if something terrible is going to happen to her; and no matter how hard we try, no matter how hard we fight-" She looked down, tearful, her voice tinnily shaking. "-we're not going to be able to stop it from happening."

All the Titans in the room looked at the picture again as Cyborg tried to help Jinx calm down.

* * *

Raven came down the stairs and headed towards her room.

She stopped walking.

"Nobody ever gets any sleep around here..." she said, annoyed.

Terra, behind her, froze. "Raven, I just-"

"If you want to be the next person to tell me that you're worried about me - well, then, congratulations - you're the 100,000th customer to enter the Mall of Belatedness—"

"Raven, everyone's worried about you."

"—and welcome to the grand opening of the store "I Already Heard It Before.""

"Nice metaphors, Raven - but c'mon, girl." Terra walked towards her a few steps. "You're not acting like yourself."

"All right. I'll admit it," Raven said, her voice stinging of sarcasm. "I've been taking Theatre classes. You've got me."

"Oh, funny hah hah. No, c'mon, Raven - something's wrong with you. I can see it in your face. You've got issues. I've got issues - not as many as I did before - but I've still got some nonetheless. I just thought since we didn't really get to know each other as well as we should have the last time we spent time together, maybe you and I could sit down and, like, talk it over-"

"Why is everyone so worried about me?" Raven interrupted again. "You all should be worried about yourselves."

"Raven, you're-"

"-"our friend."" Raven spun around to face Terra. "Right?" Terra looked away from Raven and down at the floor. "I'm everybody's friend. Everyone cares for me." Raven turned and continued towards her door. "Exactly why everyone should leave me alone. "

"Raven!" Terra threw her hand up in protest.

Raven stopped in front of her room.

Terra took the moment. "We can help-"

"Help what?" asked Raven. "Me?"

Terra looked down again. "Yeah, Raven - you. We can help you."

Silence.

Raven's door opened, but she didn't enter yet. "Even you don't know what I'm going through, Terra. And if you did-"

"Maybe I want to," Terra interrupted. "Maybe everyone wants to know. We can't help you if we don't know what's going on. We want to know."

Raven looked up, but not at Terra. Her door closed. "I'm sorry, Terra." She paused. "But I have no choice in the matter."

"Huh?" asked Terra.

"You and I have more in common than you think. We've both had nightmares in the past that we've run away from. And we both have powers that can be dangerous if we're not careful when we use them."

"What are you talking about?" Terra asked her.

Raven sighed. "Your powers can destroy the city." Her door opened. "What would you do if you knew your powers could annihilate a universe?" She disappeared into the darkness of her room. The door slammed shut behind her.

Terra just stood there, shell-shocked.

* * *

On the roof of the Tower, Arella was still staring at the darkness above.

The thunderstorm had vanished for the time being. The wind had died down, and the stars were out in the night sky.

A door opened, bathing a swath of the roof in golden light. Jinx's silhouette occupied the door frame. "Arella?"

"You want to know about Raven," Arella said, not looking behind her. She turned around. "Am I correct -- Jinx?"

"Y-yes."

"You're very close to her."

"I care for her - very much."

"And you want to know more about her - so you can help her." Arella smiled. "That's most noble of you - and it's especially noble for someone who was a villain not more than a few months ago."

Jinx smiled hesitantly. "Everyone changes over time."

"Yes... Everyone changes over time." Arella looked at the stars again.

Jinx looked up at the sky, too. "I just want to know if she'll be okay. She's been having nightmares. She had her third one this week - right before you showed up actually. It's scaring the life out of my bones. I've been there for her during each one - and I swear, I don't think I've ever been so frightened watching her go through one. I tried to wake her, like, 20 times during the first - but it didn't work. All I've been able to do - all I've been able to do - is just sit there. Sit there and watch helplessly while she's thrashed around during them, screaming to herself, pleading to some invisible demon... And I've never seen her so terrified as in the times after she's woken up from them. The look that was in her eyes - the fear - I've never seen anything so intense..." Her voice, parched with tearful worry, trailed off into silence.

Arella sighed. "I suppose it would be proper to inform you of her a little more - if she won't, that is. And it doesn't look like she's going to tell you, I see."

Jinx looked at Arella, her eyes saying everything.

"Alright." Arella continued. "It all started…"

* * *

Raven was lying on her bed, sobbing.

The door opened. Jinx appeared in silhouette over Raven - it was almost motherly-like.

"Raven?"

Raven immediately turned and sobbed into Jinx's torso as Jinx sat down and comforted her to the best of her abilities.

**END ACT TWO**


	24. Reunion, Part 1 Act Three

**My Season 4 - VOL. III**

Reunion, Part 1

The 6th Teen Titans Fanscript – Fanfic Adaptation

By RavenStar

**Author's Note: **The plot of "Reunion" is as follows: Jinx has switched sides. Slade has returned. Terra's back. What could possibly happen to the Titans next? Then Raven gets a visitor. Let the nightmare begin.

**Note #1:** OneLine appears briefly in Part 3, as well as do four other fancharacters I created for my first fanscript – villains called The Writer, The Director, The Cameraman, and The Producer. The fanscript those three characters has been adapted and posted up here – it is my story "Behind The Scenes."

**Note #2:** "Reunion" draws HEAVILY from the 80's comics. ALL of Reunion, Part 1 is dialogue, with no fight scenes – the only fights in Part 1 are arguments. It might seem boring for some people, but trust, all of it will pay off in the end.

* * *

**ACT THREE**

Jinx and Raven were still on Raven's bed. They had pretty much not moved since the night - nor did it seem that they had had any sleep at all. Raven's head was still being cradled by Jinx, and Raven - save for her wide-open eyes - looked almost calmed down. However, some tear stains remained.

"Jinx?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, Raven?"

"I-I'm sorry. I should have told you-"

Jinx cut her off. "But you didn't. That was your choice. I can see why you didn't, now. I wouldn't want to tell anyone about something that awful, either. If I had gone through something like that - so young –"

Raven looked at Jinx. "But now you know, Jinx." Hmph. For some reason, I thought you knowing – it would drive us further apart. But I guess - I guess it hasn't, has it?"

"No. It hasn't. We're closer now."

Raven looked off, as if in a daze. "Closer..."

"R-Raven?" asked Jinx, suddenly concerned.

Raven looked directly into her eyes. "It's time, Jinx."

Jinx smiled through watered eyes.

* * *

Starfire, Robin, Beast Boy, Terra, and Cyborg were all sitting on the couch, all seemingly talking at once.

The double doors opened.

All the conversation stopped.

In the doorway stood Jinx, Arella, and Raven.

Raven looked at Arella, who nodded, then looked at the Titans on the couch. "My daughter has something she wishes to tell you all." She looked back at Raven again. Raven's eyes told her something was missed. Arella turned back to the rest of the Titans. "But first, she requests that I share with you what knowledge about herself she does not possess or remember for being far too young of age."

Raven nodded. Arella was relieved.

"Well, don't just stand there, you know. Beast Boy grinned. "Cyborg's warmin' the seats for ya'."

"Yeah, you three - come on, siddown..." Cyborg patted the seats.

The three in the doorway looked at each other. Jinx shrugged her shoulders and they headed for the couch.

"Whatever knowledge you wish us to possess, Raven, I assure you we shall keep it to ourselves," Starfire promised.

Raven smirked, blushing. "Thanks, Star. I appreciate it."

"That's what friends are for," said Robin.

She sat down alongside Jinx, and looked at Arella.

"Mother, you go first."

Arella sat down between Raven and Beast Boy. "Alright."

All the Titans leaned in to hear the story.

"It all began when I was young—"

* * *

"YOUR ACTIONS HAVE CONSEQUENCES!"

The man's voice rang out into the night as a young girl with black hair dropped out of an open window, carrying a stuffed duffel bag. A huge black crow cawed outside the window. "Quiet, you stupid bird!" the girl hissed

_"I lived in Gotham City. Back then, my name was Angela Roth. My family - let's just say they weren't the greatest."_

Angela started running down the dark city streets.

_"I ran away from home. I didn't even think my parents realized I was gone - or if they did - they didn't care."_

* * *

Having reached a highway, Angela was still running.

She passed a sign that read "LEAVING GOTHAM CITY."

Angela just kept on running.

* * *

Angela came to rest outside an abandoned church, exhausted. The huge crow landed nearby Angela's position and cawed once more. "STOP FOLLOWING ME, YOU STUPID BIRD!" she yelled at it again.

_"I fled to this city. I was so exhausted when I arrived... I was so thirsty..."_

Underneath the bird's flapping wings, Angela saw a jug of water with four markings on it that looked like red eyes. It was in the old abandoned church. She immediately went up to it and started chugging.

"Can I help you?"

Angela turned. A woman in a green cloak & gold dress stood a few metres away.

"I'm sorry," said Angela, startled, "I was just thirst - oh, jeez. Did I just drink, like, sacred water?"

The woman shook her head. "No, young girl. Not exactly. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Tala."

Angela realized she was surrounded by green-cloaked people.

"And all are welcome within these walls." Tala looked at one of the men surrounding Angela. "Isn't that right, Buzz?"

Buzz nodded. "All are welcome."

The group closed around Angela.

"All."

"Stay." Tala looked at Angela. "You are tired. Let us grace you with our hospitality for the night."

Angela had no way out.

* * *

A few months later, Angela was with the group in the church again—

—wearing a green cloak and a gold dress.

_"It wasn't that I had no choice. It was just...they were the first people who accepted me. I had never been accepted before."_

Angela was in the middle of everyone, who were in a circle around her. She was standing on a slightly elevated platform.

_"They said they had all suddenly woken up with the realization that they were not truly part of this world, that this was not their true place of origin... They told me that they had discovered there was another One - and that I was that One. I was to be the One who would bridge the gap between this world and the dimension they claimed to be from. I was to be married to a King from the other side - and by my doing so, I would allow all of them to return home."_

The group chanted something in unison. A dimensional portal opened in front of Angela. An insanely handsome man appeared.

_"When he first appeared to me, he was so handsome - his eyes were flecked with gold and danced with sunlight..."_

The man took Angela's hand. He lead her through the portal, back to the dimension on the other side.

_"It seemed that time had come to a complete stop in the dimension of his. But I didn't care about that. I had just gotten married. I had a husband. I - I, who had never known love before - O', was I ever in love with this man! Until I told him I was going to have a child. The moment he learned I was going to have a baby, did he show his true form to me - did he show me the demon that he really was: Trigon."_

Angela stood in horror, looking at a bright red, antlered, four-eyed demon - known better as TRIGON THE TERRIBLE.

"_Whoah whoah whoah whoah whoah! Hold up!"_

* * *

"Bright red?" asked Beast Boy. "Four eyes? Wasn't he the dude that we helped Raven fight when we uh, accidentally found that mirror that's, like, a portal into her mind?"

"That was all my Anger manifested as Trigon," Raven growled. "It was NOT the real him. Now shut up and let mother tell the story!"

Beast Boy instantly slammed his clapper shut. Raven looked at Arella. "Go on, mother."

"Thank you, Raven," said Arella.

* * *

Trigon was laughing viciously at Angela. He grabbed her by her hair as she screamed, and leaned down to her face. "I'll be back for my daughter later, when the time comes for her to join me!" the demon snarled.

He hurled Angela back through the still-open portal to Earth.

Outside the abandoned church, everyone had left. The four-eyed water jar was smashed.

* * *

The Titans looked at Arella as she struggled to say what came next.

Finally, Arella did it:

"I had been abandoned. Again. I wished for the strength to destroy myself."

* * *

A pregnant Angela was weeping in the alley behind the church.

"_But as I was about to - I was saved."_

Another dimensional portal opened. A man in a cloak exactly resembling Raven's, save its grey colour, appeared in it. Angela was hesitant to go with him, but soon she obliged, and after taking the man's hand, was bathed in golden light.

_"I was taken to Azarath," Arella told the Titans, "the dimension that exists between all dimensions. It was the last time I ever set foot on Earth - until I arrived yesterday. It is now Azarath, not Earth, that I call home. It is where Raven was born – and where I was informed of the prophecy."_

_

* * *

_

"Prophecy?" asked Cyborg.

Arella started in - but Raven waved her hand, cutting her off.

Then Raven explained it. "Trigon's trapped in his Netherverse right now. That's where mother was taken when he appeared to her. The prophecy decrees that "When the time is nigh, Trigon's offspring shall succumb to His evil influence which exists inside them deep," and merge with him in his Netherverse - allowing him to cross dimensions - and into this world."

All the Titans, except for Jinx and Raven, were aghast.

"Raven," asked Starfire, "when the Puppet King switched our bodies and we had to learn of each other, you told a different tale. Why?"

Raven blushed guiltily. "I didn't trust you as much, Starfire. We'd barely been a team back then."

Raven looked at her friends. Jinx quietly took her hand. Raven smiled hesitantly. "But even though I fear that the time is drawing nearer, I trust all of you now."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**END ACT THREE**


	25. Reunion, Part 2 Cold Opening

**My Season 4 - VOL. III**

Reunion, Part 2

The 6th Teen Titans Fanscript – Fanfic Adaptation

By RavenStar

**Author's Note: **The plot of "Reunion" is as follows: Jinx has switched sides. Slade has returned. Terra's back. What could possibly happen to the Titans next? Then Raven gets a visitor. Let the nightmare begin.

**Note #1:** OneLine appears briefly in Part 3, as well as do four other fancharacters I created for my first fanscript – villains called The Writer, The Director, The Cameraman, and The Producer. The fanscript those three characters has been adapted and posted up here – it is my story "Behind The Scenes."

**Note #2:** "Reunion" draws HEAVILY from the 80's comics. ALL of Reunion, Part 1 is dialogue, with no fight scenes – the only fights in Part 1 are arguments. It might seem boring for some people, but trust, all of it will pay off in the end.

* * *

**COLD OPENING**

Rain poured in the Jump City night, a river of tears from the banks of unseen eyes.

* * *

Jinx was asleep on her bed - which she had moved closer to Raven's.

In her bed, Raven was tossing and turning - again.

"_The whimpering cur defends her pup?"_

"No - father - stop!"

"_Come, Arella. You are weak and stupid!"_

"Father, please! I beg of you! Stop!"

"_Hah! Why should I, daughter? All that I need lies within you!"_

"NO!"

An energy beam crackled faintly echoed throughout the room.

"_Pain - torture and pain will work for this rag of a WEAK WIFE at the moment!"_

Flames flashed by Raven's eyes as she bolted up awake. "FATHER!"

A hand was instantly on Raven's shoulder. She JUMPED; turned - right to Jinx's comforting face.

Raven instantly collapsed into Jinx's arms.


	26. Reunion, Part 2 Act One

**My Season 4 - VOL. III**

Reunion, Part 2

The 6th Teen Titans Fanscript – Fanfic Adaptation

By RavenStar

**Author's Note: **The plot of "Reunion" is as follows: Jinx has switched sides. Slade has returned. Terra's back. What could possibly happen to the Titans next? Then Raven gets a visitor. Let the nightmare begin.

**Note #1:** OneLine appears briefly in Part 3, as well as do four other fancharacters I created for my first fanscript – villains called The Writer, The Director, The Cameraman, and The Producer. The fanscript those three characters has been adapted and posted up here – it is my story "Behind The Scenes."

**Note #2:** "Reunion" draws HEAVILY from the 80's comics. ALL of Reunion, Part 1 is dialogue, with no fight scenes – the only fights in Part 1 are arguments. It might seem boring for some people, but trust, all of it will pay off in the end.

* * *

**ACT ONE**

Arella had joined Jinx, comforting Raven from her nightmare. "Same nightmare, Raven?" Jinx asked.

Raven nodded frantically. "Only now it's getting more vivid..."

Jinx calmly grinned and ran her fingers through Raven's hair. "Calm down, Raven. Just - one question: Has Arella told us everything?"

Raven smirked. "No."

Arella sighed. "Yes, well - I guess it's time that we all sat around the campfire again..".

"Hey," Jinx said to Raven, "You're smiling. You know that?"

Raven looked at Arella. "Mother, let's go." Arella nodded. They all started out of the room.

"Oh yeah –" Jinx noted. "I - need to tell you guys something too - after Arella finishes."

Raven and Arella looked at her oddly. Raven smiled smugly.

"Guess I'm not the only one who's got some hidden secrets about their past..."

"Hey, if you're being honest about you - I should be honest about me - right?" asked Jinx.

Raven nodded.

* * *

Arella was sitting in the middle of the couch, flanked by Jinx and Raven. Around the rest of the couch sat the rest of the Titans: Robin, Starfire, Terra, Beast Boy, and Cyborg.

"Now," continued Arella, "as you know from yesterday, when I told Trigon I was going to have a child, he showed me the true monster that he was, and cast me out of his dimension back to Earth - leaving me abandoned again. And, you know from what I said yesterday that, knowing I was going to have the child of that demon, I tried to destroy myself. Now, this is where I pick up my story:"

* * *

A pregnant Angela Roth was lying against the wall of an alleyway, breathing heavily.

"_And, as you know, as I was about to go through with my attempt - I was saved."_

A dimensional portal suddenly opened in the alleyway – a portal bathed in a golden, glowing, soothing and warm light. Angela jumped back. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" But the figure who emerged was no demon. It was a man – dressed in a hooded cloak exactly like Raven's - except that it was grey.

"_He was from Azarath..."_

The man in the portal extended his hands. "Come..."

"Y-you're not a demon, are you?" Angela asked, frightened.

The man in the portal chuckled. "No. I am from Azarath. It is a dimension of peace. Come..."

Angela hesitated for a moment—then she took his hand. They both disappeared into the glow of the portal.

* * *

In the golden light, Angela appeared. Juris, the man in the portal, stepped out of the portal behind her.

"It was beautiful - glorious marblestreets and golden columns... Gorgeous blue-green skies and crimson clouds..."

Angela gaped at Azarath - a stunning sight. All its sculptures and architecture were like the Greeks and the Romans - but as if the only thing the Greeks and Romans worshipped were birds. Birds, bird beaks, bird's legs - everything involving a bird was somewhere in some piece of architecture.

All the inhabitants of Azarath wore the same hooded cloaks like Raven's, except that like Juris', theirs were grey.

"Where am I?" asked Angela. "I've never seen a place like this before. Am I dreaming?"

A man approached her. "Allow me to introduce you to Azarath, Angela Roth. I am Coman, of the High Council of Azarath. Right now, we are resided in the Temple Azarath."

Angela looked around. "Where is this place?"

"Azarath is a dimension which exists between all dimensions. Long ago, we fled the violence of Earth and came here to live in eternal peace." Coman put his hood down. He was an old man. Bald head. White beard. But he looked very wise. "We ask you, stay. Begin your life anew here in Azarath...to Even take anew a name most befitting of you: Arella, that which means "The Messenger Angel.""

"But why?" Angela asked him. "Why me? Why bring me here?"

"Because of the child." Coman's tone of voice became slightly more serious. "Mankind must be protected from the Wrath of Trigon."

* * *

Arella looked at the Titans. "It was the last time I set foot on Earth - until I came back yesterday. And it was in Azarath that Raven was born."

* * *

"But on the day she was, Azarath was changed - forever."

A baby's crying pierced the stillness of the Azarathian air.

And instantly, the dimension descended into chaos. The whole place shook like a madman. Buildings cracked in two. Columns crumbled. The sky turned black. Lightning cracked like a whip. Thunder roared like a lion. People were screaming everywhere.

And everyone in Azarath held on for their lives as the chaos spread throughout all of the dimension.

"The sweet smell of Gossamer became the pungent odor of brimstone...Azarath shook violently. Buildings were toppled. Others were partially destroyed. Peace—oh, well now... Peace turned into fear."

People clung to ledges and balconies, gripping them with all their strength, their eyes wide with fright.

"There was no doubt about it, though - Trigon's mark had been left on Azarath. It would never look the same again."

* * *

Beast Boy was confused. "Wait, why did everything change? Being born wouldn't do something like that!"

Terra nodded. "I agree with Beast Boy - there's no way your birth was the cause of that, Raven. No way in-"

"Well, it did, Terra." Raven looked annoyed, but her voice didn't sound it. "I'm Trigon's daughter. He is a part of me – whether I like it or not."

"Whoah...that's not cool," said Beast Boy.

There was an awkward silence. Everyone looked around at each other.

"So, uhmmm - what happened next, then?" asked Cyborg, breaking the silence.

"Yes," added Starfire, "please, as disheartening as this story may be, I still wish to know more of this Trigon character, for I believe all of us must know more about him."

Raven sighed. "There's not really much more to know about him, Starfire. He's evil. Pure evil. There's nothing about him that's remotely sympathetic."

Cyborg couldn't believe it. "So what you're basically saying is – if Trigon ever makes it here - we'll—

"—have lost a friend again. Me." Raven looked away.

Like toddlers told Santa Claus doesn't exist, all the Titans' faces DROPPED like stones. They all looked down.

Beast Boy was shocked. "Dude..."

"Raven," said Robin, looking back up, "last night you said Trigon is presently trapped in a N-Ne-Netter-"

"-Netherverse, yes." Raven corrected him. "How he was trapped in there, I honestly don't know."

"So, wait - do we go after him or what?" asked Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy," said Raven, "we're telling you this in case something happens in the future. Right now, there's nothing to go after."

_KEE-RASH!_ A flying figure crashed through the windows and grabbed Arella before any of the Titans could react, and leaped out of the following window - flying away with Arella in hand.

Cyborg jumped up. "Well, we could go after that!"

Raven was already halfway out the window. Jinx followed.

"Wait! Jinx! You can't fly!" Raven screamed.

Jinx jumped out the window, backflipped - and in one swift move, she slipped off her metal hair bands, allowing her long pink hair to flow out behind her in the wind. She threw some hexes at the metal bands. They merged and flattened into a sort of chrome disc – which Jinx calmly landed on delicately. She was flying by Raven's side, her long pink hair billowing, in not much time. She smiled at Raven. "I'm full of surprises."

Meanwhile, the figure who snatched Arella had landed on the oil rig. As Raven landed, she was shocked at who the figure was.

"Slade?"

Jinx ran up.

"Let Arella go, Dad."

**END ACT ONE**


	27. Reunion, Part 2 Act Two

**My Season 4 - VOL. III**

Reunion, Part 2

The 6th Teen Titans Fanscript – Fanfic Adaptation

By RavenStar

**Author's Note: **The plot of "Reunion" is as follows: Jinx has switched sides. Slade has returned. Terra's back. What could possibly happen to the Titans next? Then Raven gets a visitor. Let the nightmare begin.

**Note #1:** OneLine appears briefly in Part 3, as well as do four other fancharacters I created for my first fanscript – villains called The Writer, The Director, The Cameraman, and The Producer. The fanscript those three characters has been adapted and posted up here – it is my story "Behind The Scenes."

**Note #2:** "Reunion" draws HEAVILY from the 80's comics. ALL of Reunion, Part 1 is dialogue, with no fight scenes – the only fights in Part 1 are arguments. It might seem boring for some people, but trust, all of it will pay off in the end.

* * *

**ACT TWO**

Jinx - with her hair down - and Raven stood defiantly on the oil rig just a few kilometres away from Titans Tower. In front of them stood Slade - with Arella as his hostage.

Jinx curled her fists. "Let her go, Dad."

Raven looked at Jinx. ""Dad?""

Slade cut in. "Yes, Raven. You're not the only one with family problems."

"This what you were gonna tell us after Mom finished her story?" Raven asked Jinx.

"Yep."

"Ah."

Raven turned to face Slade. "By the way, you look good with your hair down," she said offhandedly to Jinx.

"Really?" Jinx asked.

Raven nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, at least one person thinks so."

Slade looked offended. "I'm going to take that as a shot directed at me. Well –" He lunged at Jinx, throwing Arella to the ground. "- is that any way to treat your FATHER?"

BLAM! Starbolts sent Slade flying. Jinx looked behind her. The Titans had arrived. "You know," said Robin, "if there's one thing I really can't stand, it's parents who don't respect their children."

Slade got up. "Nice try, Titans. But I've got some tricks I haven't shown you yet."

FOOM! He suddenly sent a wave of flames into Starfire! She screamed as she fell into the ocean. Robin was horrified. "STARFIRE!"

"Oh, sorry –" taunted Slade, "did I cook her a little too long? Dear me - I never forget to check the oven. Whoops."

"Dude!" Beast Boy couldn't believe it. "He can shoot fire! Since when?"

"Since I can also do this!" Slade said, suddenly morphed into a coyote as he dodged the hail of rocks that were coming down at him from Terra behind him.

"WHAT?" Cyborg yelled in stunned disbelief.

Slade changed back. "I'm Jinx's father. I'm just full of surprises - aren't I, Jinx?"

"Yeah - you're wonderful," said Jinx, scathingly sarcastic. She sent a few shockwave hexes towards Slade - who JUMPED back and returns the nicety with a few fireball blasts – which were blocked by quick shields of dark energy from Raven, who had been tending to Arella up until now.

Slade blocked attacks from Raven with shields of fire. "You know, I really don't approve of this little relationship with my daughter you seem to have mixed yourself up in here, Raven," he said as he backed up and defended himself.

"Deal with it," said Raven. "You can't control her."

Slade cocked his head. "No, you're right - I can't control her. I guess I'd have to be a demon in order to do that - right?"

The next attack from Raven was so fierce, it broke through Slade's flame shield and hit him square in the lower jaw.

"That's it, Raven," Slade said as he got up. "Let it all out. Let your rage for him flow."

BLAM! Slade nimbly dodged Cyborg's sonic cannon in much the same gymnastic way that Jinx usually dodged her opponent's attacks. "Don't listen to him, Raven!" Cyborg reinforced.

Slade landed - only to be tackled by a lion Beast Boy. Quickly, Slade morphed into a tiger, and a rolling-on-the-ground wrestling match ensued, ending when tiger Slade kicked lion Beast Boy high into the air. Beast Boy changed into himself as he ascended into the air. "Hey guys!" he called down to the rest of the Titans. "He can only do land animals!" At the peak of his ascent, Beast Boy changed into a hawk.

Slade looked up. "Impressive, Greenskin. But just because I can only transform into land animals doesn't mean I can't FLY!" Rockets fired from his boots, and he flew into the air.

Hawk Beast Boy raced away from the oil rig, zipping out and over the water like a jet. Slade followed close behind—

—then Beast Boy suddenly rocketed vertically as Starfire burst out of the water directly in front of him. Slade had no time to react as Starfire sent a concussive starbolt blast directly into his chest. The sheer force of her attack sent Slade all the way back to the oil rig. He slammed into the flight deck face-first. Robin leapt down, bo staff drawn, and swung - But the staff was shattered by the quick-to-his-feet Slade. "Aww... I'm always just one step ahead of you in everything - aren't I, Robin?"

CRACK! Robin landed a surprise kick across Slade's face. "Yeah - you talk so much you can't put your foot in your mouth, so I have to do it for you," the Boy Wonder replied."

"Charming," said Slade. "But that won't stop me."

POW! A sharp punch to Robin's face sent him soaring through the air. He landed at Cyborg's feet like a limp rag. Cyborg immediately noticed Robin wasn't moving. "Robin! You okay, man? Speak to me!"

But Robin didn't. He was knocked out cold. Starfire returned to the oil rig and ran to Robin. "Robin! ROBIN!" She turned to Slade. "What have you done with Robin?"

"Let's just say I...put him to sleep?" replied Slade.

Robin's eyes sprang open.

"However, this time I decided it was just better to put him on ice..."

Robin gasped. "I can't move! My whole body! I can't move the rest of my body!"

"Now it's time I did the same to you!" Before Starfire and Cyborg could react, Slade had hit both of them with a vicious punch to the face. When they landed, Cyborg noticed something. "No! My circuits! My joints! They won't move!"

"I cannot fire my starbolts!" cried Starfire.

Slade loomed over them. "Feeling powerless?

Cyborg gulped, then yelled out "OIL!" in desperation.

A couple hundred pebbles coming at Slade from behind were sent right back at Terra - who collapsed after the barrage of rock pelted her like bullets. Now it was Beast Boy's turn to be horrified. "Terra!"

Slade almost laughed. "I love how love is so easy to fight."

KEE-RACK! Another punch sent Beast Boy and Terra ripping through the air, landing at the feet of the frozen-in-place Titans.

"What the-?" said Terra, finding herself unable to move.

Slade seemed disappointed. "Come now, Terra - I thought you would be used to not being able to move..."

Beast Boy couldn't move either. "Augh! I'm stuck!" He tried shapeshifting. "Gahh! I can't even turn into an animal!"

A wave of purple and dark energy rolled over the stuck Titans, but had no effect on their motion-capableness. Seeing this, Slade whirled around. Stared directly into Raven and Jinx's eyes. He glared.

"That's not going to work."

Raven narrowed her eyes. "Why don't you just crush them and get it over with?"

Slade thought about it. "Hmm...okay, then."

Without him ever moving, daggers of flame sliced through the bottom of the neck of the huge cargo crane which extended out to the ocean - right over the immobile Titans' heads. It fell like any gigantic piece of metal - fast as light. It was suddenly held in place by Raven's dark energy right before hitting the deck of the oil rig. And it was taking Raven almost every ounce of her strength to hold it there.

"Oh." Slade looked at her. "You were trying reverse psychology. And you sounded so convincing..."

"W-what do you want with my mother?" Raven asked him.

"I could care less about that weak excuse for a woman. I've only come to tell you something you need to hear."

Raven was losing her grip on the cargo crane neck. Slade watched in pure amusement. JUST as it was about to fall—

"SLADE!"

Slade turned.

Jinx was standing there, her eyes crackling with excess purple energy. With her pink hair down and flowing instead of tied up, she looked even more formidable than she ever did before.

"Father..."

Flames curled up around Slade's fists.

"Daughter."

Meanwhile, Raven had regained control, and she sent the cargo crane neck off of the rig and crashing down into the ocean.

The splash distracted Slade. Jinx pounced. POW! An uppercut assisted by her own special hexes slammed into Slade's chin, sending him about ten feet backwards and sprawling when he landed. He got up, and Jinx fired some purple energy lightning from her fists. Slade, however, blocked it - and countered with a fireball blast, which Jinx dodged very acrobatically. She spin-kicked him backwards. Slade got up. "You've certainly improved your skills since the last time we met, daughter."

"You'd be surprised what meeting the right person can do to you, Dad."

"How sweet. Even in battle you can't let her go from your mind. You must really care a lot about her, then, Jinx."

"_**MORE THAN YOU'VE EVER CARED ABOUT ME!"**_

_**  
**_**_KA-KROW!_**A _vicious_ hex propelled Slade even further backwards.

"I'm sorry. I don't have time for children who betray their true side!" Slade morphed into a tiger and raced up to Jinx.

_SLICE!_

Jinx fell to the ground, clutching her throat. She got up, turned, took her hands off her throat and tried to speak - and immediately clutched her throat again, eyes wide with fear!

She couldn't speak.

Slade turned back to human and stood over Jinx. He grabbed her by collar of her outfit and hoisted her up into the air. "What's the matter? CAT GOT YOUR TOUNGE?"

Jinx promptly grinned and kicked him, hard. The force of the kick was accelerated with the help of Raven's powers, and Slade went flying backwards again. Jinx also fell to the ground. Raven rushed to her side. Jinx was slow in getting up. "Jinx! Are you okay?" Raven asked. Jinx, eyes still wide, frantically pointed at her neck. Raven got it, and tried her healing powers on the wound. Nothing. "I can't heal it!"

Slade got up. "No. You can heal the wound, but you can't heal the damage inside. Now, it's time to let you in on my little secret. I've kept your friends' heads unfrozen because I want them to hear this, too: Did any of you wonder how Terra came back? How she escaped her stone prison?"

Everyone looked back at Terra. Slade continued.

"It was all a charade. Her suit was programmed to set off a reaction that would free her when the time came. Yes, it was all a charade. In fact - EVERYTHING that has ever happened to you Titans - from that first day where Cyborg left the group - to right now, was planned, for the most part. And everyone - all the villains you've faced, all the heroes you've taken in, only for them to betray you later – all of them, and you: Pawns. Pawns in an elaborate plan with one purpose in mind: HIS arrival."

Raven gasped. "No."

"Yes, Raven. All of it was a charade – a charade meant to slowly expose you, to bring out your darker sides - the more corruptible sides in you all. All a charade, meant to weaken the minds of the ones who could stop Trigon – and bring you closer to succumbing to his influence."

He had walked back over to the Titans.

"Everything you've ever known is a lie, was a lie - and will forever be a lie."

"NO!" Raven screamed.

"Au revoir, my darlings!" Slade waved. He vanished in a fireball.

Jinx and Raven looked at each other.

**END ACT TWO**


	28. Reunion, Part 2 Act Three

**My Season 4 - VOL. III**

Reunion, Part 2

The 6th Teen Titans Fanscript – Fanfic Adaptation

By RavenStar

**Author's Note: **The plot of "Reunion" is as follows: Jinx has switched sides. Slade has returned. Terra's back. What could possibly happen to the Titans next? Then Raven gets a visitor. Let the nightmare begin.

**Note #1:** OneLine appears briefly in Part 3, as well as do four other fancharacters I created for my first fanscript – villains called The Writer, The Director, The Cameraman, and The Producer. The fanscript those three characters has been adapted and posted up here – it is my story "Behind The Scenes."

**Note #2:** "Reunion" draws HEAVILY from the 80's comics. ALL of Reunion, Part 1 is dialogue, with no fight scenes – the only fights in Part 1 are arguments. It might seem boring for some people, but trust, all of it will pay off in the end.

* * *

**ACT THREE**

It was early morning over Titans Tower.

* * *

All the immobilized Titans were propped up on the couch in the living room. 

"How did Slade get those new powers?" Robin asked.

"Yeah," said Beast Boy, "now my stock's gonna drop because I'm not the only one who can morph now!"

Cyborg lifted an eyebrow. "Did BB just say something smart?"

Raven ignored the both of them. "Slade's a slave to Trigon. He's been a lackey from the very beginning."

"Oh, I may be a lackey, alright - but I can assure you, it doesn't make me any less competent as a villain." The voice came just as lightning crashed outside.

Raven turned. Slade was right behind her. He grabbed her throat.

He tightened his grip.

"What is locked deep inside yourself... shall now consume you from within."

Everyone watched as Raven appeared to be choking herself.

"Raven?" asked Arella.

Slade continued. "You cannot stop it, Raven. And you know far better than I do that hiding in the shadows... will only make it easier for Him to find you. Oh, He will come – I will make sure of this. Yes, Raven – He will cross over to this world. And you - you are going to be the one who unlocks the door for him when He knocks on it."

With his other hand, Slade slowly took off his mask—

—and Raven found herself staring directly at her own face.

"NO!" she screamed.

Lightning crashed, and Slade vanished in the burst of light.

Jinx was in his place, and she grabbed Raven before she fell. Raven looked around, terrified. Jinx grabbed her chin and forced her to look her directly into the eyes.

Raven calmed down. Thunder roared. "Thank you, Jinx."

"Oooo-kay - what was that all about?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven looked at the immobile Titans on the couch.

Lightning flashed – and they'd turned to stone.

Raven gasped and jumped back - and they looked normal again.

Except that the whole room around them was on fire.

"Uh, Raven?" Cyborg asked.

Raven's eyes darted back and forth, her fear growing.

Suddenly, she heard Slade's voice again, as if it were buried in her mind.

_"Skies will burn."_

Thunder crashed. Raven looked outside. The whole sky was red.

_"Flesh will turn to stone."_

Raven looked at Jinx - who looked seriously worried herself.

Lightning flashed – and Jinx had turned to stone.

_"And the sun will set on your world-"_

Raven ran from the room and up the stairs to the roof.

_"-never to rise again."_

Raven stepped outside—

And the entire Jump City Bay was an ocean of lava. The city itself had been completely destroyed. Every single person was turned to stone. Flames rose from burnt-out cars. Smoke billowed, too.

And Titans Tower itself was in complete ruins.

_"This is your destiny, Raven."_

Raven kept frantically looking around.

Huge Raven birds with 4 red eyes flew in a flock overhead.

_"You will cause all of this."_

Thunder roared. Rain started falling—

—rain which set anything it touched aflame.

Except for Raven. The rain didn't affect Raven.

_"You cannot run what from what you are. You cannot hide from what awaits you."_

Lightning flashed – and Slade was now standing in front of Raven.

The burning rain hit him on the shoulder and sizzled.

Slade looked at it -- then looked back at Raven.

"It will consume you. It is the strongest part of you, yet you continually deny it. Now, behold!"

A huge, four-eyed, antlered shadow rose from the ruins-

"**_NO!" _**

"Ta ta!"

Lightning crashed again. Slade was gone. The flames were gone.

She wasn't even on the roof of the Tower anymore. She was back in the living room. Thunder crashed as Raven fell, fainting to the floor.

"RAVEN!" Robin screamed.

Jinx rushed to her side, frantic. She shook Raven, trying to get her to wake up. Tears started streaming down her face.

Cyborg looked at Beast Boy. "Ok, BB - I know this is a bad time to ask just about any question, but how did you know Slade could only morph into land animals, not flying ones?"

Beast Boy blushed. "Uh...instinct."

Jinx's tears turned to tears of joy as Raven finally revived. "Huh?" she asked groggily.

The storm ended outside. The sun came out. The sky cleared.

"Hey, we gonna be able to move ever aga-" Beast Boy stopped. He'd just brought his arm up to his face. "Hah hah!"

All the other Titans found they could move, too. Cyborg grinned. "Guess Slade's little magic trick wasn't as powerful as he though it would be. Hey Jinx, how ya' feelin'?"

Jinx motioned at her throat and shook her head "no."

Arella sighed. "Sadly, it appears that cannot be fixed."

Terra looked at Raven. "So, Raven, what exactly was that about?"

"Huh? What? What was what about?" Raven asked.

Cyborg explained. "You were actin' like Robin did a while ago a bit there. You were backin' up and screamin' at someone when there was nothin' there but Jinx trying to calm you down. Then you got up and bolted up the stairs to the roof of the Tower. Arella went after you to try to find out what was wrong, but then lightning flashed and you were down here again. Next thing we know, you've fainted. Jinx grabbed you and shook you until woke you up just a few seconds ago."

Starfire's voice was stricken with worry. "We strongly wish to know what happened, Raven. Please tell us. You know we can help you, but we cannot help you if you do not tell us of what is ailing you."

Raven sighed, took a long breath, and looked down.

"I - I'm so sorry, guys, but I have to tell you something - right now. You can't help me anymore. I've been nothing but useless, and a menace waiting to strike for you all." She took another breath. "Therefore, I've decided to leave."

Jinx looked at her in shock. All the Titans looked at her in shock.

Raven continued: "For good. Don't try to find me. I'll only end up hurting you all, most probably. I want you to know I harbor no ill feelings towards any of you."

Jinx grabbed Raven by the shoulders and tried to get her to see the pleading in her eyes. But Raven's eyes stayed fixed. "I'm sorry, Jinx. I care for you deeply. But this is the only way I can ever keep you guys out of harm's way. I'll stay here for the day, but I'll be in my room sleeping. I need rest. However, don't expect to find me here tomorrow." She walked through the double doors and left. Jinx tried to run after her, but the double doors closed just before she could get to them. Jinx was left with an arm outstretched against the closed doors, hanging her head in sorrow.

* * *

Late in the evening, the door to Raven and Jinx's room opened. The room was cast in darkness. Jinx slunk in. She shut the door, and walked up to Raven, who was in her bed. In her bed - tossing and turning like there was no tomorrow. Jinx looked down - and saw that not only was Raven's hooded cloak off, but the mirror that was Raven's portal into her mind had been left out and was lying on the ground. 

Jinx picked it up. Then she looked at the cloak on the ground.

Moments later, Jinx, with her hair down, put the cloak on. She looked the mirror and concentrated the hardest she could - and the hand came and whisked her inside to Raven's mind.

* * *

Once she was inside Raven's mind, however, Jinx immediately saw how Raven wished that she hadn't come there all: What was once Limbo in Raven's mind had become a vortex of evil. Lightning and flame spun in an ever-rotating drum. Jinx looked down at the path she was on - and was horrified to see that it was made of people – people slowly turning into stone. Suddenly, pink-clad Happy Raven up – screaming in utter terror. "RAVEN! HELP ME!" Happy Raven screamed, grabbing Jinx's shoulders. "HELP ME - HOLD! YOU ARE NOT RAVEN! NO! NO THIS IS A FALSE ONE!" 

"FOOL!" a voice bellowed. "ONLY MY DAUGHTER IS PERMITTED IN THIS NETHERVERSE TO MERGE HER WORLD WITH MINE! HER POWERS WITH MINE! HER LIFE WITH MINE! YOUR ILLUSION WILL FADE!"

The cloak disntegrated off Jinx's shoulders. She was caught.

"YOU WANT TO SEE ME, PATHETIC HUMAN? THEN GAZE UPON THE VISAGE OF— TRIGON!"

Trigon appeared - huge, red, antlered - And blasted Jinx with an energy beam. She FELL – and Trigon snatched her out of midair. "You came disguised as She-Who-Will-Rule-By-My-Side! YOU WILL SUFFER FOR SUCH EFFRONTERY!"

Flames raced over Jinx's body as she struggled, wanting to scream as her skin started slowly turning into stone.

"YOUR BODY WILL FEEL THE FLAME'S LICK, BUT WILL NOT BURN! YOUR SKIN WILL TURN TO STONE, BUT IT WILL NEVER STOP! YOU WILL SUFFER—FOREVER! SUFFER UNDER THE REIGN OF TRIGON, THE TERRIBLE!"

Raven suddenly dropped out of a portal. "FATHER! NO!"

"AH, RAVEN! YOU ARE HERE!" Trigon ROARED. "JOIN ME!"

"**_NOOOOOOOOOOO!"_**

The force of Raven's merger with Trigon sent Jinx through The Forbidden Door, our of the mirror, straight backwards through 9 of the Tower's walls - and into Jump City Bay with a tremendous _SPLASH!_

The mirror fell onto the ground back in the room and shattered.

* * *

The other Titans rushed outside as Jinx surfaced. 

"Jinx!" Cyborg yelled. "Are you-"

They all stopped. Looked up.

The sky had become completely black. Lightning crashed. Thunder roared.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **

The demonic laugh seemed to come from just about everywhere at once.

Beast Boy cringed. "Okay, that cannot be good..."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**END ACT THREE**


	29. Reunion, Part 3 Cold Opening

**My Season 4 - VOL. III**

Reunion, Part 3

The 6th Teen Titans Fanscript – Fanfic Adaptation

By RavenStar

**Author's Note: **The plot of "Reunion" is as follows: Jinx has switched sides. Slade has returned. Terra's back. What could possibly happen to the Titans next? Then Raven gets a visitor. Let the nightmare begin.

**Note #1:** OneLine appears briefly in Part 3, as well as do four other fancharacters I created for my first fanscript – villains called The Writer, The Director, The Cameraman, and The Producer. The fanscript those three characters has been adapted and posted up here – it is my story "Behind The Scenes."

**Note #2:** "Reunion" draws HEAVILY from the 80's comics. ALL of Reunion, Part 1 is dialogue, with no fight scenes – the only fights in Part 1 are arguments. It might seem boring for some people, but trust, all of it will pay off in the end.

* * *

**COLD OPENING**

It was night. Starfire, flying around Jump City, headed back home. The sky was roiling with thick, dark black storm clouds. And Titans Tower had a gaping hole in it about ¾ of the way up. The Tamaranean landed in the front side of the hole. The other Titans - Robin, Beast Boy, Terra, Cyborg, and Jinx were searching the tunnel of destruction that started out from Raven and Jinx's room. Only Raven wasn't in there anymore. Just smoke. Jinx, sopping wet, her pink hair down instead of tied up in the usual pattern - was closest to Starfire when she landed. "I have been unable to locate a single area of the atmosphere where there is the "glint" of sunlight you told me of," Starfire reported.

Cyborg sighed. "You ain't the only one, Star. Bee says it's exactly the same over in Steel City, and the radio's been goin' crazy all morning on how there's no sunlight in Gotham City or Metropolis, either..."

Terra happened upon something. She picked up all its pieces. "Uh, guys? Is this a bad thing?"

She held up Raven's special mirror - the one that was a portal into her mind.

It was shattered. Completely shattered.

Mute since an encounter a while back, Jinx did the equivalent of a gasp, while Cyborg and Beast Boy provided the exclamation for her, instead. "No!"

Jinx snatched the mirror from Terra. "Hey!" Terra reached–

-but Robin stopped her. "It belongs to her more than it does to any of us now, Terra. Let her have it."

Jinx started knocking out a pattern on the wall, occasionally pointing at the mirror while she did so.

Beast Boy was puzzled. "What's she doing now?"

"Morse code again," said Cyborg.

Terra sighed. "Ok, we have got to learn sign language here, guys..."

Robin was listening to Jinx's message. "Are...there...any...more...pieces...of...it...left?"

"Oh," said Cyborg. "Of the mirror."

Robin turned back to Terra. "You got all the pieces of the mirror from where you found it - right, Terra?" Terra nodded.

Cyborg looked up. "Then let's double check the room to make sure. Jinx, BB, you come with me."

* * *

Moments later, Cyborg, Jinx, and Beast Boy found their way to the other side of the utterly darkened and smoke-filled room, searching.

Where a blast of lightning streaked through the hole right at them, sending them crashing through the other tower walls, and into the water of Jump City Bay with a huge _SPLASH!_

They didn't surface.


	30. Reunion, Part 3 Act One

**My Season 4 - VOL. III**

Reunion, Part 3

The 6th Teen Titans Fanscript – Fanfic Adaptation

By RavenStar

**Author's Note: **The plot of "Reunion" is as follows: Jinx has switched sides. Slade has returned. Terra's back. What could possibly happen to the Titans next? Then Raven gets a visitor. Let the nightmare begin.

**Note #1:** OneLine appears briefly in Part 3, as well as do four other fancharacters I created for my first fanscript – villains called The Writer, The Director, The Cameraman, and The Producer. The fanscript those three characters has been adapted and posted up here – it is my story "Behind The Scenes."

**Note #2:** "Reunion" draws HEAVILY from the 80's comics. ALL of Reunion, Part 1 is dialogue, with no fight scenes – the only fights in Part 1 are arguments. It might seem boring for some people, but trust, all of it will pay off in the end.

* * *

**ACT ONE**

Robin, Starfire, and Terra desperately peered out of the new hole that was just blasted out of the Tower.

"CYBORG!" yelled Robin.

"JINX!" yelled Starfire

"BEAST BOY!" yelled Terra.

No response arose from the waters of the Bay below.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **The demonic laugh came from just about everywhere at once.

Terra winced. "Okay, I dunno about you, but that laugh is really startin' to freak me out."

Starfire nodded. "Agreed. Robin, I have a bad feeling about this. Perhaps we should get out-"

"I am NOT getting out of ANYPLACE until I know that they're okay!" he snapped.

"I did not mean we should abandon our search for our friends, Robin. I merely think we should not pursue the search from our current position up here in the Tower. I believe it would be much safer for us to continue from a spot other than this - preferably somewhere on the ground of the island - perhaps?"

Robin though it over. He sighed. "Yeah, that makes sense, Star." He got up. The girls followed suit. "C'mon, let's get down from here."

CRACK! Another bolt of lightning erupted from the smoke-filled darkness of the room and sent all three of them rocketing into the water of the Jump City Bay as well.

Bubbles rose to the top of the water for a few seconds, then...

Nothing.

* * *

Underwater, Robin, Starfire & Terra sank towards the abyss, unconscious. Their outfits were singed and torn from the lightning.

Three hands fell towards their doom in darkness.

A faint white light appeared.

It got brighter.

And brighter.

And brighter.

And brighter.

Green tendrils grabbed the falling hands as the white light engulfed the water around them—

* * *

**BOOM!** The sound of thunder exploding woke Terra up.

"Terra!"

Terra sat up. "Huh?" She looked around.

Cyborg, Jinx, and Beast Boy were around her. They were all in the same condition: sopping wet, and each of them scarred and burned from the lightning strikes against them.

The T-Sub was aground nearby.

Terra bolted upright. "ROBIN! STARFIRE!" she yelled, remembering.

Beast Boy and Cyborg restrained her. "They're fine." Cyborg motioned behind him. Jinx was tending to Robin and Starfire. They both came to, slowly. Starfire sat up - dazed, unable to speak for the moment.

Robin groaned and sat up. "Augh...what happened?"

"Looks like y'all just had a big shock," said a familiar girl's voice.

Everyone looked. It was Titans East - Bumblebee, Aqualad, Speedy, and Mas y Menos.

"How ya' doin', Sparky?" Bumblebee asked.

Cyborg brushed Bumblebee aside coldly. "Please, Bee. No joke. This ain't a laughing matter."

"Whaddya' mean?" said Speedy. "So the sky's a little darker and your witch friend's m-GACGK!"

Jinx had his neck in a death grip instantly, glaring, her eyes crackling with purple energy, her hair swirling in the air even though there was no wind.

All of Titans East went to defend Speedy - but columns of rock slammed into each one of them. Each column then turned into a rock hand, and gripped each of them tightly. Bumblebee couldn't even shrink herself to escape, despite her best efforts.

Terra walked over, her eyes glowing. And she was absolutely pissed off. "Now look here, Arrow Boy - I've never met any of you before, but my name's Terra. I've been through a lot with this team. And I can tell you right here, right now, that the time for jokes is OVER - NOW. Ya' got that?"

"Oh, c'mon you can't be-AUGH!"

Jinx's eyes crackled even stronger with pink energy, and with the help of a few hexes she silently summoned, her grip on Speedy's neck increased tenfold. He looked at the other Titans on the ground.

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire turned around, ignoring him.

Beast Boy walked up beside Terra. His voice was full of menace. So much so, all of Titans East was actually afraid of him. "Ask Jinx how it feels knowing that the person she was closest to and cares about the most is gone - then you can tell us that it's okay to joke around!"

Speedy looked at Jinx.

"That should be enough," said Terra.

She let all her captive Titans East members loose. They thudded to the ground.

But Jinx wasn't letting Speedy go.

"Jinx, let him go already," Terra said. "He didn't know. C'mon, girl - you're not the villain anymore, remember that?"

Jinx looked at Terra—

—and threw Speedy face-first into the ground as hard as she possibly could, adding a few more hexes to make his impact even stronger than it normally would have been.

Speedy's head popped up from the ground a moment later. He spit up some rocks, pebbles - and a few dislodged teeth. "Okay, I apologize. I'm sorry. Sheesh..." He backed away as Jinx glared at him again.

"So - what brings y'all to the ol' West?" asked Cyborg.

"Some woman appeared in our living room - said Raven had been taken by an evil being and that you needed our help," said Aqualad.

Bumblebee nodded. "Figured since you came to our aid when we needed it, we kinda' owed you one."

"Some woman? Whom do you mean?" asked Starfire

"I summoned them," said Arella, appearing behind Mas y Menos.

Mas y Menos jumped about foot in the air. "¡Madre santa de Dios!" the Guatemalan twins yelled.

"Those lightning bolts –" asked Arella, "they came from Raven and Jinx's room, did they not?"

Jinx nodded.

Arella sighed. "Then the time is almost upon us. No doubt - Trigon was just toying with you from his dimension with that."

Jinx was shocked. She went to give Arella a comforting hug-

"Her mirror!" Arella suddenly exclaimed. "Where is Raven's mirror-"

Jinx held the mirror up. She had put it in a bag.

"Oh, thank Azar!" said Arella, hugging Jinx instead of the other way around "There is still a chance!" said Arella - not sounding too relieved.

Mas was annoyed about something.

He turned to Menos. "¿Uh, haga ellos saben aun que estamos aquí?"

"¡Por supuesto ellos hacen, idiota¡Son apenas no haciendo caso de nosotros!" replied Menos.

"¡Oye¿Quién usted llamamiento idiota, brecha-diente?" countered Mas.

"¿"Brecha-diente?" ¡Oh, está encendido ahora¡Venga aquí, usted poco cabrón!"

Menos lunged at Mas - and they ended up in a huge brawl.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

Mas and Menos stopped - their faces ghost white. "¿Bueno-" asked Mas-

"-qué era eso?" Menos finished

Starfire gasped. "Look!" she cried, pointing.

Lightning crashed as the clouds over the Tower parted and down from them descended none other than—

"No!" cried Beast Boy.

Jinx's eyes were fixed in horror as Raven landed on top of Titans Tower, under a huge flock of four-eyed raven birds—

—Raven with red skin and four eyes.

**END ACT ONE**

* * *

NOTE: I hope to god those Spanish translations are accurate. If anyone could correct me, it'd be helpful. The phrases I'm looking for are:

1. "Holy Mother of God!"

2. "Uh, do they even know we're here?"

3. "Of course they do, idiot! They're just ignoring us!"

4. "Hey! Who you callin' idiot, gap-tooth?"

5. ""Gap-tooth?" Oh, it's on now! C'mere, you little punk!"

6. "Okay-"

7."-what was that?"

Much thanks to anyone who can help!

-RavenStar(fire)


	31. Reunion, Part 3 Act Two

**My Season 4 - VOL. III  
**  
Reunion, Part 3 

The 6th Teen Titans Fanscript – Fanfic Adaptation

By RavenStar

**Author's Note:** The plot of "Reunion" is as follows: Jinx has switched sides. Slade has returned. Terra's back. What could possibly happen to the Titans next? Then Raven gets a visitor. Let the nightmare begin.

**Note #1:** OneLine appears briefly in Part 3, as well as do four other fancharacters I created for my first fanscript – villains called The Writer, The Director, The Cameraman, and The Producer. The fanscript those three characters has been adapted and posted up here – it is my story _Behind The Scenes._

**Note #2:** "Reunion" draws HEAVILY from the 80's comics. ALL of Reunion, Part 1 is dialogue, with no fight scenes – the only fights in Part 1 are arguments. It might seem boring for some people, but trust, all of it will pay off in the end.

* * *

**ACT TWO **

A huge crowd of civilians had gathered at the Jump City waterfront, at the spot which looked directly out to Titans Tower.

There were literally dozens upon dozens of newschannel vans all set up - and twice as many reporters and cameramen lined up right at the barrier between the city and the Bay water.

One reporter in particular was in the dead center of the line of reporters and cameramen, giving his report:

"Bruce Clark here for No. 2 news on Channel 10, live at the waterfront overlooking Titans Tower, with an update on the strange phenomenon that has swept the entire globe, but seems to be centered here in this very city - or more precisely, at Titans Tower. Right now, it appears the Titans have survived a horrifying lightning strike on the Tower, but what caused it, we can't say, until more information is-"

"LOOK!"

"What's that?"

A huge commotion erupted as the lightning bolts increased.

"Hold on, Jill, something's happening behind us, let's see what's-" He turned around. "Holy Toledo!" He caught himself. "Er - pardon my sudden outburst there, viewers, but with what's happening right now in front of our very eyes, I'm just glad I didn't say anything worse. But - oh my - the clouds - they're parting - and - ARGHGAH!"

A wailing sound - inhuman - filled the air. It was a very discordant sound - more demonic than anything else.

"That sound - ARGH! - it's a wailing, but none like we've ever heard before - so painful - and the sky – I thought it was already dark, but it's getting even darker - and - oh my word!"

The awful wail was revealed to be not coming from one creature, but rather was the result of the mixing of caws from hundreds of massive flocks of four-eyed ravens. The flocks of these demonic birds dispersed all over the city, landing on top of the tallest buildings until their roofs were so covered, the city now looked like Sharpieville.

"Huge crows - HUNDREDS of flocks of them, ladies and gentlemen - have just descended upon the city and roosted on the roofs of all the tallest buildings! Gah-! Harry, get a shot of their eyes!"

The cameraman zoomed in on the four red eyes of the birds.

"Look at that! They all have four eyes! Each eye is red - I'm already running out of all the expressions of shock that would be appropriate for me to say on live TV, ladies and gentlemen! I honestly have no words for what is happening at this very moment, right in front of all our eyes! It's incredible!"

Bruce remembered something else now.

"This is just - I can't explain it, ladies and gentlemen, it's so...now, I'm sure you're probably wondering, "How are the Titans doing right now? Are they ok? Where are they?" Well, Harry, let's swing back around to the Tower and see how the Titans are handling the situation - and it looks like they're still there, folks! They appear to be talking to - to - to that huge mass of those four-eyed birds over its roof? What the - oh my! That's not-

* * *

On top of Titans Tower, the mass of four-eyed birds scattered, leaving the four-eyed, red-skinned Raven - and now also Slade - in their wake. 

"MORTALS! HEAR ME NOW!" Raven's voice had turned terrifyingly demonic as it boomed out over the whole city.

Jinx continued to look on in horror, tears in her eyes. Arella came up and gave her a soothing hand to cry into.

"I AM THE ONE YOU KNOW OF AS RAVEN!"

* * *

"Raven? Isn't she one of the Titans? Harry, get a real good close up of her - I don't think she's come here to sell us superhero trading stamps today."

* * *

The now clearly evil Raven continued: 

"I WAS BORN OF THIS PLANET YOU CALL EARTH!"

* * *

"Jeez – lookit' her eyes, Harry – all four of them! It's just like those weird crows on all of the buildings!"

* * *

"BUT NOW MY SOUL BELONGS TO WHOM IT RIGHTFULLY SHOULD - MY FATHER, TRIGON!" 

"Trigon?" Bumblebee asked Aqualad.

Aqualad could barely shrug a response, he was so paralyzed with fear. "I - I - don't know."

* * *

"Trigon?" Bruce Clark asked. He looked at his cameraman – who shrugged, too.

* * *

"UNIVERSE AFTER UNIVERSE HAS FALLEN BENEATH HIS AWESOME MIGHT!" 

Slade nodded as Raven went on – he was clearly grinning underneath his mask.

"NO ONE WHO HAS OPPOSED HIM HAS EVER SURVIVED!"

"I'm gettin' a bad feeling about this..." said Speedy.

* * *

"Y'know, Harry, this doesn't exactly sound very good all of a sudden...Tell Bill to start up the van and keep it idling - we may need to get out of here really quick - you get my drift?" 

Harry nodded and ducked into their station's van.

* * *

"BUT MY FATHER IS NOT SO TAINTED WITH MALICE THAT HE DOES NOT RECOGNIZE WHEN THERE ARE THOSE WHO WILL HONORABLY FIGHT TO PRESERVE WHAT IS PRECIOUS TO THEM!" 

All the Titans looked up.

"Huh?" asked Beast Boy.

"THEREFORE, HE WISHES TO SEE WHOM AMONGST YOU POSSESSES SUCH INFALLIBLE COURAGE IN THE FACE OF SUCH A DANGER AS HE WILL NO DOUBT BE WHEN HE ARRIVES!"

Cyborg was annoyed – as much as his fear would let him be. "Okay - what now?"

Raven threw up her hands, sending red lightning into the clouds - and with a _CRACK_, the whole sky turned blood red.

* * *

"Whoa my!" Bruce Clark exclaimed

* * *

While red lightning was still erupting from her fingers and into the clouds, Slade took over Raven's declaration. 

"I AM TRIGON'S GENERAL! ALL THE ARMIES HE CONTROLS FALL UNDER MY JURISDICTION!"

"Say what?" asked Bumblebee.

* * *

"Someone new is speaking - hey, isn't that the infamous criminal Slade?" Bruce Clark asked, aghast.

* * *

"IF THE TEEN TITANS DO NOT AMASS AN ARMY LARGE ENOUGH TO MEET MY MASTER'S TROOPS-" 

Slade looked straight down at all the Titans - East and West - gathered below him on the island. He looked back up.

"-THEN THIS CITY WILL BE RAZED TO THE GROUND IN PREPARATION FOR MY MASTER'S ARRIVAL UPON THIS PATHETIC PLANET!"

* * *

The whole crowd at the waterfront erupted into a barrage of murmuring. 

The red lightning stopped shooting from Raven's fingers. Slade stepped back, nodding at her.

She stepped forward again.

"THOSE WHO SURVIVE THE BATTLE WILL BE GIVEN A PAINLESS PASSAGE TO THEIR NEXT PLANE OF LIFE WHEN MY FATHER ARRIVES!"

"Oh, wonderful –" said Terra, "so if we fight, we lose. If we do nothing, we lose."

"HIS TROOPS SHALL MARCH UPON YOUR DESERT TOMORROW AT THE BEGINNING OF THE SETTING OF THE SUN UPON YOUR WORLD!" Raven continued.

Slade disappeared in a fireball and Raven vanished. But the sky stayed red, and all the four-eyed ravens stayed put.

* * *

Bruce Clark was stunned. 

"Um...Ladies and Gentlemen, I honestly can't say I know just what exactly happened here - but I can tell you, despite the calm that's here now, I do not believe this is over. Personally, I'm leaving this city tonight - and I don't think I'll ever look back... remember, you saw it here first, on No. 2 news on Channel 10. I'm Bruce Clark."

He signaled to cut the feed.

* * *

"Great –" said Cyborg, "-so now we got less than 24 hours to amass an army that can prevent the city from being destroyed – and even if we win, we still lose!" 

Arella sighed. "That is Trigon's way - he immensely enjoys toying with all of his victims. He is the avatar for all evil. He is the essence of all evil He IS evil."

Jinx looked up, drying her eyes. Arella looked deep into them.

"Do not fear, Jinx. You have the mirror. You have Raven's mind with you, always. Keep it close to your heart. In time, its beat shall free the feelings of care and love that she holds for you, those presently trapped and imprisoned inside her corrupted head, and the glass into her now-shattered mind will be reforged anew - and it is precisely then that we will have a fighting chance against His wrath of darkness."

Terra put her hand on Jinx's shoulder. Beast Boy put his hand on Jinx's other shoulder. Cyborg put one hand on each of Jinx's shoulders. Robin & Starfire followed suit – but hugged Jinx instead. Finally, all of Titans East joined in the massive group comfort hug for Jinx.

"Yeah, Jinx –" reassured Beast Boy, "just keep caring for her exactly the same way you always have."

"Uh, this is great and all, but how exactly are we gonna amass an army to battle Trigon's troops with this little group therapy session we're having?" Speedy asked.

Robin broke off the group hug. He spoke grudgingly.

"Unfortunately, I can only think of one way that we're gonna pull this off..."

* * *

In the Jump City Jail's courtyard, in their chains or whatever containment chambers they needed to be secured in, stood OneLine, The Writer, The Director, The Cameraman, The Producer, Adonis, Atlas, Brother Blood, Cinderblock, Dr. Light, Gizmo, Johnny Rancid, Kardiak, Katarou, Killer Moth, Mad Mod, Mammoth, Mumbo, Overload, Plasmus, Punk Rocket, Steamroller, and Trident. Above them on a platform stand Cyborg, Robin, and Beast Boy. Behind them; the rest of Titans West, Titans East, Arella, and also Lightning, Thunder, Hotspot, and Wildebeest. 

Cyborg stepped up to the front of the platform:

"We need your help. We wish to make a temporary pact - if all of you fight with us against Trigon's troops, then you will receive either your freedom, or a reduced sentence in return."

"And why exactly should we help you little twerps out with this again?" asked Johnny Rancid.

Gizmo sneered. "Yeah - why should we fight for you?"

Beast Boy answered that question. "Because if you don't, then the world will be destroyed, and none of you will be able to take it over for yourselves."

Murmurs. Then Brother Blood looked up.

"Agreed. We'll fight for you."

The Titans breathed a sigh of relief. Brother Blood sneered.

**END ACT TWO**


	32. Reunion, Part 3 Act Three

**My Season 4 - VOL. III**

Reunion, Part 3 

The 6th Teen Titans Fanscript – Fanfic Adaptation

By RavenStar

**  
Author's Note:** The plot of "Reunion" is as follows: Jinx has switched sides. Slade has returned. Terra's back. What could possibly happen to the Titans next? Then Raven gets a visitor. Let the nightmare begin.

**Note #1: **OneLine appears briefly in Part 3, as well as do four other fancharacters I created for my first fanscript – villains called The Writer, The Director, The Cameraman, and The Producer. The fanscript those three characters has been adapted and posted up here – it is my story "Behind The Scenes."  
**  
Note #2:** "Reunion" draws HEAVILY from the 80's comics. ALL of Reunion, Part 1 is dialogue, with no fight scenes – the only fights in Part 1 are arguments. It might seem boring for some people, but trust, all of it will pay off in the end.

* * *

**PART THREE **

Jump City Desert. Evening.

The huge crowd of villains and heroes were camped out in tents. They were pretty much separated by whether or not they were a villain or a hero, but some brave souls had decided to cross paths and were actually chatting with other. Between the villains, Mad Mod and Punk Rocket were having a nice little laugh at something, which Cyborg couldn't help to overhear as he walked by their little tent area.

"So I turned to the little snot and said, "Oi! You don't knock it off, I'll give ya a right good kickin' in the ruddy rear!" Well, e seemed to take offense at that, the poor lad - got so scared e tore off down the road – and ran smack into the ruddy wall!"

Punk Rocket erupted with laughter as Cyborg walked on. He arrived at the main tent - one slightly larger than the others - and immediately whipped out his sonic cannon.

Brother Blood t his hands up. "Cyborg - they asked me to come in here."

Robin entered. "It's alright, Cyborg. He's here to help plan strategy. How is it outside?"

Cyborg lowered his cannon. "Surprisingly, almost everyone's getting along - even Mad Mod and Punk were laughin' it up with each other as I was comin' up here. Scouts got any news?"

Brother Blood raised an eyebrow. "Cyborg - I'm impressed. Where did you learn to be such a commanding general?"

"I have experience from a long time ago," Cyborg answered.

He looked around.

"Where'd Arella go?"

"I'm right here."

Cyborg jumped about a foot and a half in the air.

He turned to Arella, who was behind him. "Sorry - but ya' gotta stop doing that, Arella. You keep disappearing and reappearing without tellin' us-"

Brother Blood caught sight of what Arella had in hand. "Hey, that's-"

Arella was holding all of Cyborg's suit of armour and sword from his time spent with Sarasim and her village 5,000 years ago.

"My apologies," Arella explained. "I felt I had to fetch this for you. I believe it will help you to gather courage for the battle."

Cyborg thanked her, then put on the armour.

"Robin, Blood - all y'all step back."

He proceeded to test the sword's manouverability.

Brother Blood watched Cyborg swing the sword expertly. "The missing armour and sword of the village of Sarasim..."

Brother Blood grinned.

"So, Cyborg, you're the most legendary - the fabled Warrior Who Wore No Armor."

"Yeah –" said Cyborg. "Didn't need it."

Brother Blood huffed.

"Well - that certainly explains why you kept continuously defying me..."

Cyborg sheathed the sword. Then a RUCKUS erupted outside.

Cyborg, Blood, and Robin ran outside.

* * *

Slade and his troops had arrived! Most were Slade's robots - but some of the army were winged, fire-breathing creatures. 

"Looks like we're gonna be working together a little bit longer, Blood!" Cyborg said.

"It would appear so! How many are there?"

Cyborg checked his arm scanner.

"Bout five thousand strong. Should take me about an hour to mow through 1,000."

"You really are the Warrior Who Wore No Armor..." Brother Blood grinned as Cyborg ran to the front lines.

Meanwhile, the rest of Titans West and Titans East was getting everyone else into their ranks and positions.

Beast Boy was having some trouble. "C'MON, EVERYBODY, LINE UP! C'MON, YOU-"

Cyborg arrived, his voice booming. "C'MON, YOU APES! YOU WANNA LIVE FOREVER?"

Stunned, all the villains immediately lined up.

"ARE YOU READY, COWARDS?" Slade called up.

"A coward, am I? Oh, he's going to wish he did NOT just say that." Blood whipped out his claw robot hands like swords.

Cyborg drew his actual sword. He turned and pointed it at Slade and the half-robotic, half-demonic army of his.

"_FOR THE CITYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"_

Every "soldier" gave an all-out warcry.

Slade threw his arm down. _"CHARRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

The armies barreled towards each other—

—and met in a spectacular clash

Cyborg and Brother Blood sliced and diced their way through dozens of Slade's robots. Cyborg saw a robot behind Blood. "Blood! Behind you!" Blood didn't turn. "Bite my shiny metal-!" he proclaimed, as latches on his robotic rear sprung open, firing laser blasts like crazy. They demolished the advancing robot.

"Uh, Blood - you do know what that's actually supposed to be used for - right?" Cyborg asked him.

Brother Blood was confused. "Huh?"

Atlas, Cinderblock, Plasmus, Adonis - in his suit - Overload, Steamroller, and Wildebeest plowed through about 50 or so of the armed robots like they were bowling pins.

Mammoth and Gizmo appeared in the cloud of smoke - and Mammoth hurled Gizmo into the air, where Gizmo activated his metallic wings - and also harpoons from the side of his jet pack—

—harpoons that snagged two of the winged fire-breathing beasts. Gizmo dove, dragging the creatures within range of Mamoth's fists. Mammoth knocked both creatures out cold. He promptly tied their mouths up quite tightly.

Robin and Katarou, bo staffs out, traded off in smashing the robots around them to pieces. Robin spin-kicked a robot away.

"Three moves," Robin gloated.

Katarou laughed heartily as he promptly spin-kicked a robot, too.

Mad Mod went down - but Mas y Menos raced in, snatched him off the battlefield - and took him back up to the medic table, where Arella was waiting, ready to heal any of the wounded.

"Methinks I'm a tic too old for this," Mad Mod groaned.

Meanwhile, Punk Rocket was out looking for some revenge.

"All right, ya' ruddy robots - ya' took out Mad Mod - but now it's high time I closed the generation gap!"

He whipped his guitar and played a ripping while spinning on his back with the guitar pointed away from him—

—and the sonic waves destroyed the robots surrounding them.

Johnny Rancid pulled up on his motorcycle beside Punk Rocket.

"Hey, Punk! Need a ride?"

"Blimey! Don't mind if I do, Yank!" Punk Rocket said.

He hopped on the back of the bike, and Johnny plowed the motorcycle through the robots ahead of him while Punk Rocket kept the robots behind them at bay with more sonic waves.

Speedy and Hotspot careened around the battlefield, Speedy's arrows blazing into any robot within his range - and Hotspot's searing fireball blasts melting the circuits of any of the robots that they encountered on their little trip.

Killer Moth sent swarms of his pet moths at the robots. Kardiak came by, and like a janitor, sucked up the pieces of robots SCATTERED all about the battlefield.

The Writer chucked his dagger pencils, which cut through every robot around him. He ran to the aid of The Producer, who had gone down - slicing through the crowd of robots he encountered with little more than his lowly pen sword.

"MEDIC! The Producer's gone down!" The Writer called.

Mas y Menos took the wounded villain out of harm's way.

Back at Arella's medic table, Mad Mod was resting on a cot, his arm in a sling. Mas y Menos laid The Producer on the medic table.

"Ran out of money... too many robots..." The Producer gasped.

"Be calm. You will be fine," assured Arella.

"Just make sure I don't get cancelled..." The Producer said as he passed out from shock.

Arella turned to Mas y Menos. "Mas? Menos? You two may go fight now."

The speedsters looked at each other. "¡SI!" they exclaimed, saluting her.

They TORE down into the battlefield and ran straight through about 100 robots lined up in formation. Then a winged flame-breathing creature descended upon them, spewing flames.

"Hey!" a voice cried out from behind.

The winged creature turned. Dr. Light's suit was powering up.

"Taste my LIGHT!"

He fired a blast of light at the creature, which vaporized.

"¡Gracias, Señor Light!" the two boys said.

"Ningún problema," Dr. Light responded.

Mas y Menos grinned - and tore away, right through more robots.

Thunder and Lightning made some centralized rain – the individual droplets of which Aqualad used as bullets against the robots. Trident defended Aqualad's back side, while Lightning and Thunder joined in to help him out, BLASTING away the robots approaching them to their left and right sides.

The Director hurled his razor-sharp clapper boards through the chests of about 6 robots coming up on him. The Cameraman blasted even more robots with his specialized Arricam.

Mumbo sucked a few dozen of the robots into his hat – while OneLine held off the robots around him, edges slicing away.

Starfire and Bumblebee blasted away about 20 or so winged flying creatures. Terra crushed robots with piles of rocks. Beast Boy, as a tiger, pureed any robot that got near her.

Cyborg sliced through some robots with his arm chainsaw - then saw Brother Blood was trapped by a crowd of them.

"Have some BOOMSTICK!" Cyborg commanded at them. _BLAM!_ His sonic cannon eradicated the robots around Blood.

Jinx's eyes crackled with a massive amount of purple energy - and she sent purple energy lightning streaming out of her fingterips, electrocuting the remaining winged creatures.

They fell with a _THUD_.

Cyborg held up his sword in triumph. "VICTORY!"

Roars of celebration filled the air. Slade silently vanished in a fireball.

* * *

Slade reappeared on the roof of Titans Tower—and the evil Raven materialized. 

"Trigon did not expect you to win," she told Slade.

Slade grumbled. "I know - but I hate defeat nonetheless."

Raven turned to the victorious fighters. "YOU HAVE PROVEN YOURSELVES WORTHY, MORTALS! NOW, PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM AT THE HANDS OF MY FATHER - **TRIGON, THE TERRIBLE!"**

Red lightning encircled Raven—

—and a huge red soul-self rose up out of her head.

"HE COMES, MORTALS! HE COMES!"

_**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_ The demonic laugh was even louder and seemed to come from literally every direction at once now.

* * *

Cyborg observed the spectacle with the others from the Desert. "I have a baaad feeling about this..."

Jinx watched - her face twisted in absolute horror.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**END PART THREE **


	33. Reunion, Part 4 Cold Opening

**My Season 4 - VOL. III**

Reunion, Part 4 

The 6th Teen Titans Fanscript – Fanfic Adaptation

By RavenStar

**  
Author's Note:** The plot of "Reunion" is as follows: Jinx has switched sides. Slade has returned. Terra's back. What could possibly happen to the Titans next? Then Raven gets a visitor. Let the nightmare begin.

**Note #1: **OneLine appears briefly in Part 3, as well as do four other fancharacters I created for my first fanscript – villains called The Writer, The Director, The Cameraman, and The Producer. The fanscript those three characters has been adapted and posted up here – it is my story "Behind The Scenes."  
**  
Note #2:** "Reunion" draws HEAVILY from the 80's comics. ALL of Reunion, Part 1 is dialogue, with no fight scenes – the only fights in Part 1 are arguments. It might seem boring for some people, but trust, all of it will pay off in the end.

* * *

**COLD OPENING  
**

Jump City. What time of day it was had no bearing now.

The sky—

—was blood red.

The clouds—

—were blood red.

Flocks of huge ravens were perched on every building—

—Huge ravens with four eyes—

—all four blood red.

Red lightning was crackling and swirling over Titans Tower—

* * *

—encircling the red-skinned, four eyes, Evil Raven— 

—As a huge red soul-self rose up out of her head

Raven's now-demonically-tainted voice was thundering:

"NOW, YOU WILL ALL SUBMIT TO HIS WILL, OR THIS PITIABLE PLANET WILL BE REDUCED TO NOTHING MORE THAN A LIFELESS HUSK!"

Slade was watching beside Raven.

* * *

In the Jump City Desert, hordes of DESTROYED Slade's robots lied SCATTERED in the sands. 

Jinx watched the event unfolding over at Titans Tower—

—her face twisted in absolute horror.

Watching behind her were Arella, Cyborg, Starfire, Robin, Terra, Beast Boy, Bumblebee, Aqualad, Speedy, Mas y Menos, Hotspot, Wildeneest, OneLine, The Writer, The Director, The Cameraman, The Producer, Adonis, Atlas, Brother Blood, Cinderblock, Dr. Light, Gizmo, Johnny Rancid, Kardiak, Katarou, Killer Moth, Mad Mod, Mammoth, Mumbo, Overload, Plasmus, Punk Rocket, Steamroller, and Trident.

* * *

At the Jump City waterfront, a crowd of very brave civilians watched—

* * *

—as the red lightning increased tenfold. 

Some of the red clouds started to swirl around Raven as she continued speaking.

"YOU WILL VIEW HIM WITH THE RESPECT HE DEMANDS! YOU WILL ACCEPT THAT HE IS YOUR KING, FOR YOUR MEANINGLESS LIVES ARE NOW HIS TO PLAY WITH, FOREVER MORE!"

* * *

The red lightning streaked to every building with a lightning rod in the city, scattering the four-eyed ravens— 

—and all of it was focused into one red energy beam.

* * *

"BOW BEFORE HIM - TREMBLE IN THE WAKE OF HE WHO MANY BEFORE YOU HAVE CALLED:"

* * *

The red energy beam wavered like it was charging up— 

—then fired, zipping across the city—

* * *

—and straight back into Evil Raven's chakra stone. 

Her head snapped backwards—

—and the red soul-self envolped the Tower and island.

The red lightning and clouds swirled around the soul-self—

—and with a mighty **_CRACK!_** and a blinding blast of light, the red clouds were lightning, and soul-self were tossed aside as:

_**BOOM!**_

A massive red leg stepped out onto the ground.

* * *

The whole city shook upon the foot's impact. 

_**BOOM!**_

The other massive red leg stepped out onto the ground.

* * *

The whole desert shook upon this foot's impact, too. 

Jinx just stared, her face transfixed in the position of utter terror and pure horror.

* * *

Then the enormous red torso followed.

* * *

The crowd of civilians headed for shelter.

* * *

Slade looked up at: 

Antlers.

Four eyes.

The absolute avatar of evil.

The essence of evil.

Standing **100** **FEET** above a Tower now turned to stone was:

**_"TRIGON, THE TERRIBLE!"_** Raven bellowed.

Trigon **_ROARED _**as the red lightning around him crackled in a victoriously joyful celebration of his arrival upon the Earth.


	34. Reunion, Part 4 Act One

**My Season 4 - VOL. III**

Reunion, Part 4 

The 6th Teen Titans Fanscript – Fanfic Adaptation

By RavenStar

**  
Author's Note:** The plot of "Reunion" is as follows: Jinx has switched sides. Slade has returned. Terra's back. What could possibly happen to the Titans next? Then Raven gets a visitor. Let the nightmare begin.

**Note #1: **OneLine appears briefly in Part 3, as well as do four other fancharacters I created for my first fanscript – villains called The Writer, The Director, The Cameraman, and The Producer. The fanscript those three characters has been adapted and posted up here – it is my story "Behind The Scenes."  
**  
Note #2:** "Reunion" draws HEAVILY from the 80's comics. ALL of Reunion, Part 1 is dialogue, with no fight scenes – the only fights in Part 1 are arguments. It might seem boring for some people, but trust, all of it will pay off in the end.

* * *

**ACT ONE **

Red lightning crackled around Raven as Trigon leered behind her. Slade stood off to Raven's left. Raven was making a speech.

_"THIS WORLD, CONCEIVED IN ETERNAL DARK, AND BORN IN SOLAR LIGHT, HAS THRIVED SINCE ITS CREATION, A SYMBOL OF SELF-DETERMINATION THROUGHOUT THE UNIVERSE."_

Trigon grinned a most evil grin.

_"THIS DAY, SUCH INDEPENDENCE ENDS."_

* * *

The five people foolishly brave enough to stay where they were at the waterfront cowered in total fear as Raven loomed over them.

* * *

_"THIS DAY IS THE BEGINNING OF A NEW ERA."_

* * *

The crowd of heroes and villains in the Jump City Desert, who all just unexpectedly teamed up as allies together in a massive battle, gaped.

* * *

_"FROM THIS DAY ON, YOUR PETTY LIVES WILL BE CONTROLLED BY MY FATHER, TRIGON!"_

Red lightning crashed at the sound of Trigon's name.

* * *

Reporter Bruce Clark and his cameraman, Harry, were watching from the waterfront.

"Bruce, man - let's get outta' here!" Harry whined.

"No way! I've got an exclusive! Now get a wide shot and then pull in, will ya'?" Bruce commanded.

Harry grudgingly obliged.

* * *

In the desert, tears fell over Arella's face as she watched her twisted daughter give the royal manifesto speech.

Jinx noticed, and reached upto clutch Arella's hand.

Tears were also in Jinx's eyes.

* * *

_"KNOW THAT FROM NOW ON, ANY FORM OF RESISTANCE IS FUTILE! MY FATHER HAS DESTROYED WORLDS FAR GREATER THAN THIS. HE IS BEING MORE THAN KIND TO YOU ALL BY ALLOWING THIS WORLD ITS EXISTENCE!"_

* * *

Harry was getting jumpier. "Bruuuce...c'mon, man - let's GO!"

"NO! Keep the camera rolling, Harry!"

* * *

_"WITHIN TWENTY-FOUR HOURS, ALL THE LEADERS OF THIS WORLD SHALL PLEDGE THEIR DEVOTION TO TRIGON - OR THEY SHALL BE DESTROYED AND REPLACED!"_

Raven turned to look at everyone in the desert.

_"ALL YOUR SOLDIERS SHALL CARRY THEIR WEAPONS AND MARCH IN THE NAME OF TRIGON - OR THEY, TOO, SHALL BE DESTROYED AND REPLACED JUST THE SAME!"_

* * *

Everyone on the former battlefield suddenly got a little apprehensive.

* * *

Raven turned to the few people on the Waterfront.

_"ALL COMMONERS SHALL FOLLOW HIS WORDS, OR HE WILL NOT HESITATE TO DESTROY YOU!"_

* * *

Harry backed up in fear. "C'mon, Bruce - LET'S GO!"

* * *

_"THERE WILL BE NO FURTHER WARNINGS! THERE SHALL BE NO FURTHER DISSENTION!"_

* * *

"NO! Harry, stay where you are! I wanna leave too, but something's telling me t- Harry?" Bruce looked behind him. 

Harry had dropped the camera and was tearing down the road!

"HARRY!"

* * *

Trigon took notice of the cameraman fleeing away from him.

The upper eyes on his head GLOWED with yellow energy

* * *

"HARRY!"

Harry screamed as the blast from Trigon's upper eyes slammed into his spine, sending him careening into a building wall.

* * *

Everyone in the desert averted their eyes at the impact of Trigon's stare.

Only the Titans - both West and East - and Arella turned back to look upon the aftermath of Trigon's destructive gaze.

* * *

When the smoke cleared—

—Harry had been turned to stone! He was fused to the wall, his face twisted into one of utter agonizing pain.

"HARRY!" Bruce screamed.

* * *

Trigon gazed at the rest of the people on the Waterfront.

He nodded back to Raven, and stood down while she continued her address.

_"ANY ACT OF SEDITION WILL BE IMMEDIATELY ANSWERED FOR, AND THE PERPETRATORS SHALL FIND PUNISHMENT IN EXACTLY THE SAME FATE AS YOU WERE JUST BEHOLDEN TO!"_

* * *

Bruce Clark cautiously picked up Harry's camera.

He aimed it back at Titans Tower.

* * *

On a TV screen somewhere in Jump City, all of the Titans' now-stone island was in view. The image shook worse than San Francisco in an earthquake.

_"Bruce Clark here for No. 2 News on Channel 10, live at Waterfront. I must apologize for the instability of the image you are currently viewing, but I've just lost my cameraman and am now carrying the camera myself, whilst I am also attempting to hold and speak into my microphone at the very same time."_

The camera zoomed in on Trigon atop the stone Titans Tower.

_"Right now, you are seeing what was just seconds ago Titans Tower, a sleek steel symbol of peace, order, and justice. Now, it has become a T-shaped slab of rock, and a symbol for all that is terrifying and grotesque in the world. This being you see standing on top of it, his name is Trigon the Terrible. His daughter Raven, a member of the Titans, is floating in front of him."_

The image moved in, now focusing solely on Trigon's face.

_"It's become clear that it is he who is responsible for the phenomenon in the Earth's weather system that has been all the news this past day and a half-wait, it appears he's about to speak."_

* * *

Trigon's voice boomed over the city.

**"YOUR PLANET IS MINE, AS ARE ALL YOUR LIVES AND SOULS!"**

* * *

_""Your planet is mine, as are all your lives and souls...""_

* * *

******"YOU WILL OBEY MY EVERY COMMAND WITHOUT HESITATION!"**

* * *

_""You will obey my every command without hesitation...""_

* * *

******"FAILURE TO DO SO IS TREASON-" **

* * *

_""Failure to do so is treason...""_

* * *

******"-AND I DO NOT TOLERATE TREASON TO ANY DEGREE!" **

* * *

_""And I do not tolerate treason to any degree...""_

* * *

******"PUNISHMENT FOR SUCH ACTIONS WILL BE SWIFT!" **

* * *

_""Punishment for such actions will be swift...""_

* * *

Trigon's upper eyes started glowing again.

* * *

The glowing was almost blinding through the TV camera's lens. The TV screen seemed to be bathed in light.

_"Bruce Clark here. Trigon's stopped talking, it appears."_

The upper eyes got brighter.

_"And it appears now that - that his upper eyes have opened again, for the second time today –"_

The glow from Trigon's upper eyes filled the image on the TV screen - it started to get a little static noise.

_"They seem to be - they seem to be glowing very brightly at the moment, and they appear to be getting brighter-"_

_FWOOSH!_ Another energy beam fired straight at the camera! The whole screen immediately went static - then was replaced by a card that read: _"Experiencing technical difficulties."_

* * *

Trigon turned toward the desert.

* * *

Jinx stiffened in fear.

* * *

The Demon King stepped off the Titans' island and onto the water. The water turned black where he touched it. But he didn't sink.

Trigon proceeded to walk over to the desert in about 6 earth-shaking steps, all the water in the Bay turning black. He then beckoned to Slade, who was back at the Tower.

* * *

Slade heeded his master's call and flew over to the desert.

* * *

Trigon looked down at the battlefield and everyone on it.

Then - he saw Arella. His laugh was terrifyingly chilling.

**"AH, THERE YOU ARE MY WIFE..."**

Arella stiffened, suddenly seeming a bit more confident.

Trigon nodded over to Slade. **"MY GENERAL WISHES TO SHOW YOU AND MY DAUGHTER'S FRIENDS SOMETHING IMPORTANT."**

With a _SNAP!_ of his fingers, Slade, Arella, and all of Titans West and East disappeared in a _CRACK! _of red lightning.

Trigon turned to everyone left on the battlefield.

**"AS FOR YOU ALL..."**

He snapped his fingers again.

* * *

All the four-eyed ravens swarmed from their perches on every building in Jump City—

—and headed for the crowd in the desert en masse.

**END ACT ONE**


	35. Reunion, Part 4 Act Two

**My Season 4 - VOL. III**

Reunion, Part 4 

The 6th Teen Titans Fanscript – Fanfic Adaptation

By RavenStar

**  
Author's Note:** The plot of "Reunion" is as follows: Jinx has switched sides. Slade has returned. Terra's back. What could possibly happen to the Titans next? Then Raven gets a visitor. Let the nightmare begin.

**Note #1: **OneLine appears briefly in Part 3, as well as do four other fancharacters I created for my first fanscript – villains called The Writer, The Director, The Cameraman, and The Producer. The fanscript those three characters has been adapted and posted up here – it is my story "Behind The Scenes."  
**  
Note #2:** "Reunion" draws HEAVILY from the 80's comics. ALL of Reunion, Part 1 is dialogue, with no fight scenes – the only fights in Part 1 are arguments. It might seem boring for some people, but trust, all of it will pay off in the end.

* * *

**ACT TWO **

In a _CRACK!_ of red lightning, Slade, Arella, and Titans West and East appeared.

"Okay, now where are we?" Beast Boy asked.

Starfire turned—

—and gasped.

Arella looked behind her. "What is it, Star-"

Her eyes went wide with shock. _**"NO!"**_

Upon her exclamation, the rest of the Titans turned - and gasped.

Arella dropped to her knees. **"NO! NO! AZAR, NO!"**

Azarath had been destroyed.

Barely anything remained of the dimension - no sky, just white. What had not been destroyed was engulfed in flames.

Jinx ran up to Arella, and Arella bawled into Jinx's arms.

Slade watched. "Yes, Arella. Look at it. Drink it in. Azarath has been completely destroyed."

"How could you?" Arella said, looking up, her grief and anger melting into one.

Slade scoffed. "You're asking the wrong person."

Arella realized.

Slade continued:

"This was all her fault. Her doing. I have no control over what actions Raven chooses to take regarding her life."

Jinx gasped and looked at the destroyed Azarath again.

Slade seemed maniacally pleased. "Yes, daughter. Witness the destruction your companion has caused. Soak it all up into those sponges you call eyes... She destroyed her hometown."

He looked at Jinx.

"She brought it all upon herself."

He paused.

"Soon she'll destroy the world with it."

He looked at Arella.

"You knew this was going to happen, Arella. We should have destroyed her when we had the chance."

This news cut the Titans a new one. They looked at Arella.

""We?"" asked Cyborg.

Slade walked away from everyone.

Aqualad sat down. "Okay, I'm totally lost..."

Starfire gasped. "You are the Juris who attempted to destroy Raven shortly after her birth!" she said, pointing to Slade.

Arella's eyes whirled to the villain. His eyes showed that Starfire figuring out the revelation wasn't exactly a complete surprise to him, but he was still a bit stunned nonetheless.

"So not everything Raven told you was a lie."

He turned back around.

"Doesn't that make you feel better?"

He walked back towards everybody.

"My... I'm impressed, Starfire. I certainly didn't expect you to figure it out, let alone after only one barely discernable hint..."

He paused.

"Except that Juris no longer exists. He was destroyed a long time ago. That day he tried to destroy Raven, what everyone in Azarath saw was his soul turned to stone."

* * *

Arella and Coman raced around the corner as Juris tried to toss baby Raven out the Great Door of Azarath – but before he could, an energy beam turned him to stone.

* * *

"Trigon took his body back to his world and replaced it with me, his General - then sent me to Earth - to lie in wait. But I am, and always will be, just Slade..." 

Jinx was slowly realizing. Slade focused on her.

"Yes, daughter. You're not exactly human yourself. You didn't really think that big lightning attack you used to defeat my winged creatures in that battle was something a mere human with a little bit of magic skills could've pulled?"

Slade took another pause, letting it sink in to Jinx.

"No, Jinx. You're half a demon, too. You have the exact same powers as your little partner - only, she's now putting them to good use, like you were once doing..."

The news was a shock to Jinx. She dropped to her knees.

Slade snorted. "How ironic, isn't it? That right before she became corrupted, Raven chose to be with you - to stay by the side of someone who was named "Jinx?""

He turned to the destroyed Azarath.

"And look what your companionship did. She's about to destroy the world, and you can't stop her."

He walked away from everyone.

"I never wanted a daughter. That's why Tala and Buzz raised you. Because I wanted nothing to do with you."

Jinx was beginning to seeth.

"I was never there for you, daughter - because I had no need to."

Titans East was sneaking off towards the burning Azarath. "Don't bother looking for survivors," Slade said without turning around.

Jinx had reached her limit.

She bristled with purple energy as she charged Slade - and was blocked when Slade grabbed her face.

Jinx struggled, her arms flailing in a windmill.

"Would you like to know what Raven was seeing in those nightmares of hers?" Slade asked.

_FLASH!_ He tossed her aside.

Jinx stumbled backwards - then fell to the ground.

"What have you done to her?" Arella asked Slade.

"Nothing she didn't ask for," he answered.

"Um, do we really need to be here?" Speedy asked.

Slade snapped his fingers. Titans East disappeared in a CRACK! of red lightning.

Terra looked at Jinx. "What did you do, Slade?"

"As I stated before: Nothing she didn't ask for."

_FLASH!_ Jinx stood up and lurched backwards, as if hit by something in the chest. She landed sliding on her knees.

* * *

"NO! GO AWAY!" 

A young Raven, around 12 years old or so, was screaming in her bed while above her floated the spectre of Trigon's head.

* * *

Jinx's eyes were WILD. 

"Jinx?" asked Robin.

_FLASH!_

* * *

**"NO, DAUGHTER! I HAVE COME TO CLAIM WHAT IS MINE!"** The spectre laughed demonically. 

Arella ran into Raven's room, straight to her daughter.

"GET AWAY FROM HERE, TRIGON! LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE!"

The spectre laughed some more as it disappeared.

_FLASH!_

* * *

Jinx's head snapped back, her mouth twisted in an O of silent torture. 

Slade watched, clearly grinning.

_FLASH!_

* * *

Beyond the Great Door of Azarath, in the Great Limbo Beyond, Trigon's upper eyes blasted Arella. 

"FATHER, PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU! STOP!" the young Raven pleaded.

**"HAH! WHY SHOULD I, DAUGHTER? ALL THAT I NEED LIES WITHIN YOU!"**

Arella looked up. Her face was dry, wrinkled - old.

"NO!" screamed Raven.

_FLASH!_

* * *

Jinx's body started glowing with purple energy as she rolled back onto her knees, grimacing in pain, clutching her forehead. 

_FLASH!_

* * *

Trigon blasted the wrinkled old Arella again. 

"STOP!" screamed Raven.

In that instant, her black bird-shaped soul-self formed.

* * *

Jinx's own, purple cat-shaped soul-self had formed. Slade looked up, marveling at it. Jinx's face was twisted in pain. 

Slade blasted Jinx's soul-self with an energy beam from his mask

* * *

Trigon blasted young Raven's soul-self with his upper eyes. 

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"_

* * *

The purple energy coursing through Jinx's body repaired her throat

_"-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Her soul-self faded. She collapsed, grabbed by Cyborg. Slade snapped his fingers and disappeared in another _CRACK!_ of red lightning.

"Know how get us back home to Earth?" Cyborg asked.

Jinx was about to say no, but stopped. "I - er somehow, I do..."

She concentrated and her soul-self formed to whisk them away.

**END ACT TWO**


	36. Reunion, Part 4 Act Three

**My Season 4 - VOL. III**

Reunion, Part 4 

The 6th Teen Titans Fanscript – Fanfic Adaptation

By RavenStar

**  
Author's Note:** The plot of "Reunion" is as follows: Jinx has switched sides. Slade has returned. Terra's back. What could possibly happen to the Titans next? Then Raven gets a visitor. Let the nightmare begin.

**Note #1: **OneLine appears briefly in Part 3, as well as do four other fancharacters I created for my first fanscript – villains called The Writer, The Director, The Cameraman, and The Producer. The fanscript those three characters has been adapted and posted up here – it is my story "Behind The Scenes."  
**  
Note #2:** "Reunion" draws HEAVILY from the 80's comics. ALL of Reunion, Part 1 is dialogue, with no fight scenes – the only fights in Part 1 are arguments. It might seem boring for some people, but trust, all of it will pay off in the end.

* * *

**ACT THREE **

Jinx's soul-self deposited everyone back at the former battlefield in the desert.

Starfire gasped, along with Beast Boy, Arella, and Jinx.

"What the-?" Robin asked.

Cyborg saw. **"NO!"**

All the members of Titans East had been turned to stone.

In fact, _all_ the villains and allies in the battle with Slade's army were now part of a massive, connected bridge of stone bodies, a bridge which stretched into the city.

* * *

Almost the entire city was encased in stone. Hundreds of similar bridges of stone bodies - made up of the many civilian citizens, criss-crossed everywhere around it. 

Cars lied twisted in stone streets.

Buildings choked in the sulfuric air, prisons for silence.

* * *

On the waterfront, Bruce Clark, his face twisted _into_ the TV camera, peered out at the stone Titans Tower with his own stone eyes. 

The water in Jump City Bay had turned from black into shiny obsidian.

* * *

Starfire pointed. "Our Tower!"

* * *

Trigon was sitting in a stone chair - his own stone throne which was now perched on top of the roof of the Tower. 

But - he wasn't moving. His head is tilted down, and his eyes were closed - as if he was asleep.

* * *

"He doesn't seem awake," noted Cyborg. 

"No. He rests while he gathers souls-" Arella motioned to the stone bridges. "-to gain his power and strengthen it."

Starfire readied her starbolts. "Shall we attack now?"

Robin batted her hand down. "No. I doubt he's vulnerable."

"Yeah," said Beast Boy, "look how that ring of rock's just spreadin' out over the whole city."

Terra looked defeated. "I wouldn't be surprised if it was like this all over the world, too."

Beast Boy sighed. "Y'know, I would've preferred to fight that dude in Raven's mind again, rather than this..."

"I second that motion," said Cyborg.

Jinx's eyes were already beginning to tear. "Well, we can't live in the past, guys."

"No."

All the Titans whirled around. Slade stood behind them.

"But the past is the path to your future."

_"GENERAL! STAND DOWN!"_

Slade looked as the now-evil Raven descended. He looked at the Titans.

"And the past can destroy the present."

_"SILENCE, GENERAL!"_

Slade looked at the Titans as he backed into the shadows. Evil Raven glared at her former team and companion with her four red eyes. Her red skin seemed to shine as she gave a horrific grin.

_"FRIENDS! I AM PLEASED TO SEE YOU! TRIGON HAS NEED OF YOU - AS HIS SLAVES!"_

Summoning up some of her dark magic spells, Raven sent wave after wave of crackling red lightning at her former friends!

Jinx was the only one capable of blocking it. However, the others were not quite so lucky, and were all sent flying backwards by the force of the lightning's impact.

Raven's upper eyes opened as they all got up—

—and while Jinx flew out of the way, all the other Titans were hit with a dark red energy shockwave blast. It went on forever, and they all writhed in agony from the new attack.

"Raven! Please stop! We are your friends!" Starfire pleaded through her pain.

Robin crumpled to his knees. "W-what's she doing to us? Feel so... weak..."

Cyborg fell to the ground. "Augh! Shockwave...messin' up...my systems...arghhh!"

"Raven! C'mon!" Beast Boy lurched in pain. "Stop this! We're your friends! You - arrgh - you can't do this to us!"

Terra, in pain, struggled to move. "She - she doesn't care about us anymore, Beast Boy - arrrggggghh!" She fell to her knees. "She's been taken over by Trigon!"

Meanwhile, Arella had disappeared.

Evil Raven had not noticed her mother was anywhere. She continued to send the torturous shockwave at her friends.

"Stop destroying them, Raven!"

A hex whipped Evil Raven off her feet. Her head slammed into the ground. She looked up. It was Jinx, hovering in the air.

_"YOU?"_

Jinx pleaded with everything she could. "Raven, please, don't do this - I really don't want to hurt you! We were so close - tell me you remember that! Please - it's Trigon we want - not you! We're your friends - we all love you – please don't make us destroy you—"

She paused; whimpering at first, then she began sobbing.

"Please don't force me to destroy you…"

_"LOVE?"_ the red-skinned Raven roared.

The shockwave blast slammed into Jinx.

_"THERE IS NO LOVE! THERE IS ONLY FEAR!"_

Jinx started falling from the sky.

_"YOU WILL OBEY THE LAWS OF TRIGON BECAUSE YOU FEAR HIS REPRISALS!"_

Jinx slammed through a rock-encrusted building.

_"YOU WILL OBEY HIS EVERY COMMAND FOR FEAR OF THE ALTERNATIVE!"_

Raven sent a wave of red lightning at Jinx.

_"WITHIN YOU ALL, EVIL LIES DORMANT. WITH MY HELP, THAT EVIL SHALL AWAKEN AND BE PLEDGED TO SERVE TRIGON FOREVER MORE!"_

Suddenly, a bullet of flames slammed into Evil Raven's back.

When the Daughter of Trigon recovered, she saw it was:

Slade.

_"WHAT?"_

"What?" Robin was equally stunned.

"Huh?" Terra was just the same.

"Dad?" Jinx asked, perplexed.

Raven was furious. _"INSOLENCE! YOU SHALL PAY FOR YOUR SUBORDINATION, GENERAL!"_

"Silence, Raven. You may do what you wish to any of the other Titans here."

Slade looked at Jinx.

"But if anyone's going to destroy my daughter - it's going to be me."

Raven stared at Slade with her four red eyes.

Slade almost stared her down.

But Raven backed off. _"VERY WELL. DESTROY HER, IF YOU WISH TO."_

She turned to the other Titans.

_"AS FOR THE REST OF YOU—"_

She sent another wave of red lightning at them. She followed it up with another shockwave blast, just for good measure.

_"YOU ARE TO BE THE SLAVES OF TRIGON! AS I BOW TO HIM, SO SHALL YOU BOW! AS I WORSHIP HIS EVIL, SO SHALL YOU! MY SOUL HAS BEEN CLEAVED BETWEEN THE LIGHT AND THE DARK, AND SHALL YOURS! AND YOU SHALL EMBRACE HIS WAY AS YOUR OWN!"_

Wrapping Terra, Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin in a cloak of dark energy, she lifted them high up into the air.

Red lightning started crashing like crazy everywhere around.

_"GO NOW! RETURN - RETURN TO WHERE YOUR SOUL SHALL BE DESTROYED! WHAT YOU WERE—WHAT YOU ARE— ALL HAS ENDED AS OF NOW!"_

Red lightning _CRACKED._

* * *

"Huh?" Robin looked around. He was in Slade's first underground lair! 

Starfire's scream suddenly echoed through the walls.

"STARFIRE!"

Running into the room it came from, Robin stared at a fallen Starfire - whose skin was all orange, with darker orange spots!

Then - another Robin walked in. Except that _he_ was wearing the suit Slade had forced him to wear when he was the villain's apprentice, and this Robin looked less like an actual human - his skin and clothes were the color and shade of a charcoal paper sketch. And this Robin had two red eyes.

_"Look what your failure has done,"_ the charcoal Boy Wonder directed at Robin.

"What?" Robin asked.

* * *

Slade landed at the base of the stone Titans Tower, looking around. 

Jinx, carrying Arella, landed quietly, and beckoned Arella to hide quickly.

Arella went into hiding in a corner of rock that shielded her from all sides except the front..

Footsteps crunched behind Slade

"How willing are you, daughter?" he asked, turning to Jinx.

Jinx glared. Her eyes began to glow purple.

"Raven was willing to destroy herself for me. I will do the same for her."

"All the way, huh? You must truly care for Raven, then, my dear daughter..."

Slade charged up some fireballs. Jinx's eyes crackled with purple energy. Arella watched from hiding, terrified.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**END ACT THREE **


	37. Reunion, Part 5 Cold Opening

**My Season 4 - VOL. III**

Reunion, Part 5 

The 6th Teen Titans Fanscript – Fanfic Adaptation

By RavenStar

**  
Author's Note:** The plot of "Reunion" is as follows: Jinx has switched sides. Slade has returned. Terra's back. What could possibly happen to the Titans next? Then Raven gets a visitor. Let the nightmare begin.

**Note #1: **OneLine appears briefly in Part 3, as well as do four other fancharacters I created for my first fanscript – villains called The Writer, The Director, The Cameraman, and The Producer. The fanscript those three characters has been adapted and posted up here – it is my story "Behind The Scenes."  
**  
Note #2:** "Reunion" draws HEAVILY from the 80's comics. ALL of Reunion, Part 1 is dialogue, with no fight scenes – the only fights in Part 1 are arguments. It might seem boring for some people, but trust, all of it will pay off in the end.

* * *

**COLD OPENING**

"The door slammed shut of its own accord. Juris is gone - destroyed."

Arella and Coman gaped at their friend Juris - who now was a stone statue of himself, holding a baby swaddled in cloths.

Holding a baby that was alive!

"RAVEN! Thank Azar, she's okay!"

Arella's eyes teared up as she rescued baby Raven from the cold grasp of Juris' now stone hands.

"COMAN! BRING THE GIRL TO ME!"

"A-Azar?" Arella looked up. "She calls!"

"And we must hurry to her," Coman noted.

They rushed to the main gathering area of Temple Azarath - where already, most of Azarath had now filed in and was waiting.

Standing above everyone, ready to address them, stood Azar -the spiritual leader of Azarath, granddaughter of the original Azar, who was the original founder of Azarath.

Already she was ancient in age, her face gently wrinkled by the waning of time. She awaited those coming patiently.

Arella entered, followed by Coman.

Azar looked up. "Ah. You have arrived. Now, I have received the word. My time comes to an end. When I pass, Azar will be no more."

She looked off for a moment, then returned to her speech.

"There will be none to follow me as I did my mother, and as she did hers. Nevertheless, I have summoned all of you here to give you final guidance."

She looked out over the crowd.

"We have brought into our midst the girl known as Raven."

Arella looked at the baby girl w/slightly grey skin resting in her arms, giving the biggest yawn a baby had ever yawned.

Azar continued. "You all know the reasons and how they have been decreed. But still, there are those who doubt. But all here must know that it is our duty to help Raven. For the sake of our home, Raven must never be tempted to become one of the many-"

* * *

_"-SLAVES OF TRIGON!"_

Red lightning crackled like crazy over Titans Tower.

The whole island was completely encased in stone - the Tower, too. Trigon sats in his stone throne perched atop the roof of the Tower - his head tilted down; his four eyes closed.

A now-evil Raven - four eyes, red skin - floated in from the equally encrusted Jump City Desert and stood at its base.

She had the Titans Terra, Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin wrapped in dark energy, hovering high in the air.

She laughed a most demonic laugh, a voice that spoke the name of doom, as she manoeuvred the five over to one of the bridges of twisted stone bodies and fused all of them to it.

Arella watched from the darkness of the spot she was hiding in, absolutely terrified by her changed daughter.

Evil Raven laughed demonically once again as thunder crashed.


	38. Reunion, Part 5 Act One

**My Season 4 - VOL. III**

Reunion, Part 5 

The 6th Teen Titans Fanscript – Fanfic Adaptation

By RavenStar

**Author's Note:** The plot of "Reunion" is as follows: Jinx has switched sides. Slade has returned. Terra's back. What could possibly happen to the Titans next? Then Raven gets a visitor. Let the nightmare begin.

**Note #1: **OneLine appears briefly in Part 3, as well as do four other fancharacters I created for my first fanscript – villains called The Writer, The Director, The Cameraman, and The Producer. The fanscript those three characters has been adapted and posted up here – it is my story "Behind The Scenes."  
**  
Note #2:** "Reunion" draws HEAVILY from the 80's comics. ALL of Reunion, Part 1 is dialogue, with no fight scenes – the only fights in Part 1 are arguments. It might seem boring for some people, but trust, all of it will pay off in the end.

* * *

**ACT ONE**

Robin looked around. "Huh?" Somehow, he was in the first underground lair of Slade's.

Suddenly, an awful scream of pure agony suddenly echoed through the corridor.

Starfire's scream!

"STARFIRE!"

Running into the room it came from, Robin stopped. "NO!"

He stared at a fallen Starfire - whose skin was glowing orange with darker orange spots! Standing over her was—

Another Robin. Except that _he_ was wearing the suit Slade had forced him to wear when he was the villain's apprentice, and this Robin looked less like an actual human - his skin and clothes were the color and shade of a charcoal paper sketch. And this Robin had two red eyes.

"_Look what your failure has done,"_ the charcoal Boy Wonder directed at Robin.

"What?" asked Robin

"_You failed them. You disobeyed Slade's_ _orders - and his nanoscopic probes_ _inside your friends did their job._"

"What?" exclaimed Robin. "No! I remember that! I stopped Slade! I saved my friends! I saved St-"

"_YOU SAVED NOTHING! Your friends are_ _gone. And it's all because of you._"

"No! That's not true!"

"_It is! Accept it!"_ the red-eyed Robin clone spouted.

" No! I won't!"

"_They relied on you, Robin. But you_ _weren't good enough! You didn't have_ _the experience. You were their leader -_ _a snot-nosed punk still wet behind the_ _ears, and they made you their LEADER!_ _They trusted you, Robin. They waited_ _for you, Robin. She waited for you._" _The charcoal-sketch Robin kicked Starfire's lifeless body._ _"They all waited for you to save them."_

"I did!" Robin protested.

"_YOU DIDN'T!" _replied the other Robin.

"I DID!"

"_NO! YOU DIDN'T! THEY'RE GONE, ROBIN -_ _EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS IS_ _NOW GONE - AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!_"

"That's not true!" screamed Robin.

"_IT IS!"_ his clone shot back. _"ADMIT IT! YOU'RE WEAK, ROBIN! YOU'RE USELESS! AND BECAUSE OF THAT, SLADE ANNIHILATED YOUR FRIENDS!"_

**"THAT'S NOT TRUE! IT DIDN'T HAPPEN LIKE THAT! I BEAT SLADE! MY FRIENDS LIVED!"**

"_ACCEPT THE TRUTH, ROBIN!" _the red-eyed Robin shot back. "_You failed. YOU FAILED. But there's one way to yet save them, Robin: Go back to being what you were before you met them - useless. All you are without them is NOTHING!"_

Robin was furious. **"NO! SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! DON'T SAY THAT! DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!"**

He plunged his fist into the clone Robin's face.

* * *

Cyborg looked around. He was in the Jump City Park! 

Suddenly, he saw her.

"SARASIM?"

Sarasim was backing up against a tree, very alarmed.

Cyborg walked over to her. "Sarasim? Wh- how'd you - in the fut-"

"STAY BACK!" she screamed. "STAY BACK, WHOEVER YOU ARE!"

"Sarasim? It's me, Cyborg-" He reached his hand out—

"MONSTER! DO NOT COME NEAR ME! DO NOT TOUCH ME, MONSTER! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she shrieked.

"_Hey, freak! Hands off the lil' warrior!"_

Cyborg turned to see the source of the voice. "Lil'- WHAT?"

A red-eyed, charcoal sketch-skinned version of himself when he was a regular human, stood tall.

Sarasim looked over and gave a sigh of relief. "Oh, it is you, Stone - thank the Ancient Ones that you have come."

"But Sarasim –" Cyborg protested, "I-I'm the real one here-"

"_I promised I'd be there if you needed assistance, Sarasim - and so I am here." _The red-eyed Stone turned to Cyborg. _"Now, who's the freak show?"_

"What- what's going on here!" asked Cyborg, backin up.

Sarasim grabbed her sword from behind the tree and slammed it into Cyborg's skull, the steel echoing with a _PAYAYAYAYANG!_

* * *

Red lightning crackled as the evil Raven watched the bridge of bodies shift a little bit - Terra coming up & around. 

Red lightning crashed.

* * *

"I - I - _BEAST BOY?"_

Terra watched in horror as a red-eyed, charcoal-sketch-skinned version of herself in her black t-shirt and yellow shorts, stood over a pinned Beast Boy with a dagger rock at the ready. "Terra - no!" Beast Boy pleaded. The charcoal-skinned Terra grinned a sneer. _"Yes." _The dagger rock fell on Beast Boy. He disappeared beneath the tremendous amount of debris.

**_"BEAST BOY!"_** Terra screamed. Her eyes turned yellow as she threw her arms out and the pile of rocks exploded into the air in every direction. And underneath was revealed - nothing! Beast Boy wasn't there!

_**"WHAT?"**_ Terra shrieked. "Bring him back! What did you - _**BRING HIM BACK!**_ Beast Boy!"

"_Too late, Terra. He's gone."_ Her red-eyed clone cackled.

_**"NO!"**_

"_He's gone and he'll never come back. He_ _doesn't deserve to come back. Just as_ _you didn't deserve to return, either._"

"What?" asked Terra.

A huge boulder slammed into Terra from behind.

* * *

Red lightning crackled again as Evil Raven watched the bridge of stone bodies shift some more - Starfire came up. 

Thunder crashed.

* * *

"I am - back on Tamaran - but how-" 

Starfire turned - and stared at her home city - or what was left of it.

"X'HAL! What has happened to my people?" she cried, seeing her palace burning.

Then a red-eyed, charcoal-sketch-skinned version of herself walked down a destroyed stairway quite menacingly. Starfire gaped.

"_It was the Drenthax army!"_ The clone sneered at Starfire. _"They did this! And it all was due to you!" _

"What!" asked Starfire. "The Drenthax army was exposed to be a set up by my sister in order to-"

"_Look into the past, Starfire! You did_ _not marry Glrdlesklechhh! Once he_ _returned to his homeland of the swamp_ _moons of Drenthax Four, he called upon_ _his true army! They came - and with the_ _help of Blackfire, they were quite_ _quickly able to annihilate all Tamaran!_"

"No! That is not true!" Starfire protested.

"_It is! It is all your fault, Starfire - you forsook your homeworld! They were not even able to give Galfore a proper Lurbnai! And it is all due to one choice that you made, Starfire!"_

"NO! Tamaran is not destroyed! I do not believe any of what you tell me!"

The red-eyed Starfire blasted Starfire with a red starbolt, sending her slamming into a nearby crumbling wall. The second Starfire grinned.

* * *

Red lightning crackled again as Raven watched the bridge of stone bodies shift once more - Beast Boy came up.

* * *

"Huh? Guys? Terra?" as Beast Boy looked around. Somehow, he was in Slade's second underground cavern. 

Suddenly, a red-eyed, charcoal-sketch-skinned version of , walked in - right next to the _still-stone_ Terra!

"_Terra kinda can't join you, dude..._"the grey clone told him.

"No!" cried Beast Boy. "She's alive! I was just with her!"

"_You were? Then why'd she leave you?"_

"She didn't!" Beast Boy stammered. "We were fighting-"

"_Fighting? Well, no wonder she left!"_ the charcoal Beast Boy interrupted.

"No! Not like that! We were fighting with Raven-"

"_Raven's interested in you? That's new._"

"Y-what? No! Shut up!" Beast Boy stumbled over his words. "She's not!"

"_Anyway,"_ the red-eyed Beast Boy said, _"My point is: Terra's not here, and it's all your fault!"_

**"THAT'S A LIE!"** Beast Boy growled.

* * *

Raven grinned maliciously as she watched the bridge of stone bodies containing the Titans slowly shift again. 

Arella watcheed from her hiding place, shaking in fear.

Thunder roared.

Slade and Jinx - her pink hair down, as it had been for a while - stood nearby like cowboys in a duel. Slade charged up flames around his fists. Jinx's eyes crackled with purple energy.

"I'll only destroy you if you make the first move, daughter." Slade looked at Jinx. "Go ahead now."

Jinx didn't budge. "No. You go first. I insist. You want to destroy me so badly, then you shouldn't have a problem with attacking me first."

Slade smiled under the mask.

He allowed himself a snicker. "Ah. So you are my daughter. I guess we are so much more alike than I thought."

The purpled energy racing through Jinx's eyes glowed brighter.

She started circling him.

Slade circled her in defense.

Jinx glared. "I'm nothing like you."

"We were both evil once."

"That doesn't count."

"Why doesn't it count? It's true."

"True it may be –" said Jinx, "but it doesn't count."

Slade charged.

Jinx followed.

**END ACT ONE**


	39. Reunion, Part 5 Act Two

**My Season 4 - VOL. III**

Reunion, Part 5 

The 6th Teen Titans Fanscript – Fanfic Adaptation

By RavenStar

**Author's Note:** The plot of "Reunion" is as follows: Jinx has switched sides. Slade has returned. Terra's back. What could possibly happen to the Titans next? Then Raven gets a visitor. Let the nightmare begin.

**Note #1: **OneLine appears briefly in Part 3, as well as do four other fancharacters I created for my first fanscript – villains called The Writer, The Director, The Cameraman, and The Producer. The fanscript those three characters has been adapted and posted up here – it is my story "Behind The Scenes."  
**  
Note #2:** "Reunion" draws HEAVILY from the 80's comics. ALL of Reunion, Part 1 is dialogue, with no fight scenes – the only fights in Part 1 are arguments. It might seem boring for some people, but trust, all of it will pay off in the end.

* * *

**ACT TWO**

Slade swung a fireball punch at Jinx as they met—

—but Jinx dodged and drove a hex-powered uppercut right into Slade's jaw, connecting with a blistering _CRACK!_ that sent him soaring backward through the air in a huge arc.

At the arc's peak, though, Slade fired up his rocket boots, righted himself, leaned forward and barreled back towards Jinx. As he sped towards her, his whole body seemed to ignite into flame, making him a demon torch missile, moving way too fast for Jinx to dodge—

—so she summoned her soul-self to dodge it instead. Slade passed harmlessly through the purple cat, and banked hard as Jinx reappeared from it and flew off away from him. His body de-ignited as he rocketed back to chase her in the air.

"Here kitty kitty kitty..." Slade taunted. "Daddy's got a nice little treat for you!"

He hurled a line of fire at Jinx. It slammed into her back, knocking her off her flying disc. She fell through the air.

"What comes up must go down," Slade noted.

"But cats always land on their FEET!" Jinx countered.

_FOOM!_ She sent out another massive blast of purple energy lightning, which completely tore up the ground below her, but slowed her descent as a parachute would.

She landed like a feather on the most delicate of tiptoe.

Slade raised an eyebrow. "Impressive."

Jinx's eyes crackled purple. "Who said I was trying to impress you?"

Slade scoffed. "Every child wants to impress their parents."

"Yeah, well, I'm not every child!"

Slade deflected her lightning attack as he zoomed towards her.

"You're my child."

Jinx waited as he approached, getting the timing just right—

"SO WHAT?"

—and when he reached her, she ran up his face and flipped off him, kicking the back of his head hard as she did so. Slade was too close to the ground, and his head slammed into it as he rolled over. But as he came out of the roll, he turned and launched pellets of fire at her like machine gun bullets - all of which Jinx acrobatically avoided, then jumped into the air, aiming a crushing spin-kick to his face.

Her kick didn't connect, because Slade turned into an orange and-black rat and scuttled out of the way, leaving Jinx to summon her soul-self before her foot hit the ground, saving her leg from snapping like a twig on impact.

She reappeared out of the soul-self.

"That doesn't make me want to impress you."

Slade turned back to his normal form.

"Ah, but if you defeat me - then I'll be impressed..."

_WHAM!_ Jinx caught him off guard with a hook to his gut.

"I planned on defeating you long before we started this, so that doesn't count."

Slade huffed. "Does anything actually count with you?"

He sent a blast of fire lightning at her with a _**CRACK!**_

* * *

Robin recoiled off of a punch from the red-eyed Robin, and was hit again with a spin-kick. 

"_Face it, Robin!"_ his doppelganger lectured. _"You failed! You did give up on your friends! And one by one... Slade destroyed them. You did what you are - NOTHING!"_

**"SHUT UP!"** Robin bellowed. **"IT'S NOT TRUE! MY FRIENDS ARE ALIVE! I DEFEATED SLADE!"**

Whipping out his bo staff, he delivered a solid _THWACK!_ing blow, which knocked his counterpart back a few feet.

The grey-toned Robin retaliated by grabbing the bo staff on Robin's next swing, breaking off the end, and driving it into the upper left area of Robin's chest like a plunger - causing Robin to spin around from the angle and force of the impact—

—directly into a roundhouse clothesline from his clone. Robin was sent sprawling.

The charcoal-skinned Robin walked over to him. _"Oh, but it's true, Robin. You know it's true. You're nothing but a kid. And it makes you angrier & angrier the more that you think about it."_

**"SHUT UP!"** Robin exploded. "Look, I don't who you are, or where you came from-"

"_Oh, but I'm you, Robin!" _

**"NO! YOU'RE NOT!"**

"_The only way you can prove it is for you to destroy me."_

Robin was furious.

_**"THEN I'LL DESTROY YOU!"**_

His bo staff hit the sneering other Robin with a _PAAANG!_

* * *

Cyborg fell from another blow to his head from Sarasim. 

"What are you doing?" Cyborg protested to her. "It's me! I'm the re-"

"_Sorry, pal,"_ the red-eyed Stone told him. _"Sarasim knows a fraud when she sees one! Ain't that right, honey?"_

_CLANG!_ This time, Sarasim's attack was blocked by Cyborg. The charcoal-skinned Stone promptly came up behind and slammed Cyborg's head into the soil.

"_You're the fake, Cyborg! And you hate_ _it, don't you? Every time, it's like_ _someone forgets & has to drive it into_ _your skull like a nail! You're only_ _human! You're part machine! You've got_ _limits to what you can do, restrictions_ _on your capabilities! You used to be an_ _athlete, one who always pushed harder_ _in order to get better. You claimed to_ _be a warrior who fought with honor _and bravery_. You claimed yourself to be a_ _man! Tell me: Where is the honor in_ _fighting with the help of artificial_ _means? That is not a true man!_"

Cyborg got to his feet and rammed his clone through 4 trees.

The grey Stone only laughed. _"Four! You can do better! Wanna know how? Give up the parts that keep you alive!"_

"I can't..." Cyborg growled.

"_Why not?"_

"Because then I won't be alive!"

"_And no one will care! No one will care! Only that will prove you a man!"_

"Or I could just _**DESTROY YOU!"**_ Cyborg bellowed. _BLAM!_ His sonic cannon sent the doppelganger Stone through 8 trees.

* * *

Terra slid backward as pieces of rock scattered around her. The red-eyed Terra sneered as she walked up to her. 

**"WHAT DID YOU DO TO BEAST BOY?"** Terra yelled at her clone.

She sends the pebbles at the grey Terra, who easily avoided them.

"_It's not what I did, Terra. It's what_ _you did._"

Another rock slammed into Terra's side.

"_You destroyed him. All of them._"

Another rock walloped Terra from her other side.

Terra hit her doppelganger with a regular punch, but the clone recovered quickly and knocked Terra on her back with a sweep kick.

"_YOU TRIED TO EXTINGUISH THEIR LIVES! And do you think they've forgotten about that? Do you think he's forgotten__ that? You've done horrible things. Unforgivable things. You betrayed your friends. And no matter your heroic little sacrifice, they will not forget. Beast Boy's already gone. And soon the others will leave you alone. Again. You came back for no reason, Terra. Right now, you're just a zombie. That's what you were before, and it's what you are now: A zombie. A reanimated, lifeless thing, **with NO PURPOSE BEING ALIVE!"**_

**"NO!"** Terra screamed. **"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU'RE LYING!"**

The cavern started shaking. Huge rocks cracked out of the roof.

"_The only way to prove a truth wrong is to destroy every trace of it, Terra,"_ the charcoal-skinned Terra taunted.

_**"THEN I'LL DESTROY EVERY TRACE OF YOU!"**_

She sent the huge rocks at her clone. They hit with a _**CRACK!**_

* * *

Starfire slammed into ground from the red-eyed Starfire's starbolt. 

"_You forget your place, Starfire! You_ _are a Princess of Tamaran! Your duty is_ _to your people! But there is a way to_ _yet save Tamaran from total_ _destruction! You must marry The_ _Glrdlsklechhh! Only then will you be_ _able to see your people return, rejoice_ _to be alive after so much chaos!_"

"I will not believe your **LIES!"** Starfire screamed. She rolled out of hiding and blasted her twin with her own starbolts. Her doppelganger quickly recovered.

"_How can you prove what I am saying is a lie, young Princess?" _the charcoal-skinned Starfire sneered.

_**"****BY DESTROYING YOU!****"**_ Starfire screamed.

_FOOM!_ A massive starbolt slammed into the other Starfire.

* * *

A grey, red-eyed tiger rammed Beast Boy's chest. It quickly turned back into the charcoal-skinned, red-eyed Beast Boy clone. 

"_Terra's not here. She hasn't come back._"

**"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"** Beast Boy snarled.

The cavern shook. The still-stone Terra was crushed by the falling rocks from the roof above!

_**"NO!"**_ Beast Boy screamed.

"Yeah, you do believe me," the doppelganger sneered.

_**"YOU'RE GOING DOWN FOR THAT!"**_

Beast Boy turned into a dragon, clasped the other Beat Boy in his claws, and in a blind fury, let out the loudest roar.

* * *

Raven turned from watching the Slade/Jinx battle to see Arella near the stone bridge of bodies with the Titans on it. 

"_WOMAN!"_ she furiously roared. _"BACK AWAY! TRIGON'S TIME APPROACHES! GO FURTHER TOWARDS THEM WHILE I MANIPULATE THEIR MINDS AND I SWEAR TO YOU, MOTHER OR NO, I WILL—"_

Arella already had both hands on the stone bridge.

"_INSOLENCE!"_

However, Raven's upper eyes blast was somehow deflected!

Arella stiffened. "The souls of your friends will not allow you to harm me, Raven!"

"_FOOLISH WOMAN! IN A MOMENT, THEIR ACTS_ _OF DESTRUCTION INSIDE THEIR MINDS SHALL_ _DESTROY ANY TRACE OF THEIR INDEPENDENT_ _SOULS - AND THEY WILL BE SLAVES OF HIM!_"

The whole ground shook. The stone bridge started crumbling.

* * *

Robin punched the clone Robin.

* * *

Cyborg blasted the grey Stone with his sonic cannon.

* * *

Terra dropped a huge boulder on top of the charcoal-skinned Terra.

* * *

Starfire sent a concussive starbolt at the doppelganger Starfire.

* * *

Dragon Beast Boy spouted a river of fire at the red-eyed Beast Boy.

* * *

**"_HE HAS WON!"_** the Daughter of Trigon rejoiced. 

The stone bridge of bodies collapsed, revealing the Titans' Evil Selves - all black skin with red outlines.

The Evil Selves of the Titans all sneered.

**END ACT TWO**


	40. Reunion, Part 5 Act Three

**My Season 4 - VOL. III**

Reunion, Part 5 

The 6th Teen Titans Fanscript – Fanfic Adaptation

By RavenStar

**Author's Note:** The plot of "Reunion" is as follows: Jinx has switched sides. Slade has returned. Terra's back. What could possibly happen to the Titans next? Then Raven gets a visitor. Let the nightmare begin.

**Note #1: **OneLine appears briefly in Part 3, as well as do four other fancharacters I created for my first fanscript – villains called The Writer, The Director, The Cameraman, and The Producer. The fanscript those three characters has been adapted and posted up here – it is my story "Behind The Scenes."  
**  
Note #2:** "Reunion" draws HEAVILY from the 80's comics. ALL of Reunion, Part 1 is dialogue, with no fight scenes – the only fights in Part 1 are arguments. It might seem boring for some people, but trust, all of it will pay off in the end.

* * *

**ACT THREE**

Jinx backflipped to dodge a fireball blast from Slade, and hurled back some powerful hexes at him. They connected, and froze him in place - allowing Jinx to deliver a brutal kick to his face.

Slade was knocked backwards, his body slicing through a wall. The hex wore off.

Slade stumbled to his feet as Jinx walked over to him. "Most impressive, Jinx."

Jinx glared. "I've been taught well."

He blocked her punch, holding her fist in place.

"Indeed, you have been. But have you been taught well enough?"

He promptly spun and hurled her out over the obsidian Jump City Bay.

Jinx couldn't prevent herself from slamming onto the "water."

_FWOOSH!_ A stream of fire from Slade tore up the obsidian as Jinx repeatedly jumped back from it.

Slade leaped high into the air—

—and turned into an orange-and-black blue whale right before he hit the frozen "waters." Jinx escaped via her soul-self.

She reappeared and hexed the "water" around him, sending him falling quite a few metres below her.

Jinx jumped in the pit she'd created, and Slade was standing there, ready for a boxing match.

"C'mon." He curled his fists up. "No powers."

She promptly blocked, dodged, and avoided _every_ one of his attacks, and proceeded to brutally connect with hers. She ended her barrage of punches and pummeling kicks with an uppercut that launched Slade all the way out of the hole.

Jinx flew out of the hole after him - and when she appeared at the top of the pit, Slade immediately tackled her.

On the impact with the ground, Jinx nimbly kicked Slade off and landed upright, sliding to a stop in a three-point kneel.

Slade careened into the ground again, rolling a few times. Jinx looked up at him from her crouch, glaring furiously.

"You're quite adept at keeping your balance, daughter." Slade stood up.

Jinx grinned. "It's what happens when one knows who they are."

"And who are you?" Slade asked.

Jinx went from grin to mischievous smile.

"A Teen Titan."

Purple lightning hurled Slade back onto the island with Titans Tower. Jinx flew back after him.

Hexes blocked fireballs as father and daughter converged on each other. Punches blocked kicks. Uppercuts sliced away roundhouses. Flips countered trips.

Finally, Slade landed a devastating punch to Jinx's midsection and watched his daughter crash into a nearby wall of stone. Jinx sprang back and connected a blistering front flip kick that slammed Slade's head into the ground again. She furiously grabbed his collar and prepared to deliver the final blow - but stopped. Her eyes returned from purple to normal.

"No. I won't destroy you, Father."

"Why not?" Slade asked.

"I'll become Trigon's slave."

Slade was a little surprised.

"Jinx - I'm impressed..."

Jinx snorted. "Thought you would be."

Suddenly, the ground violently shook.

_**"HE HAS WON!"**_ The voice of Trigon's daughter was unmistakable.

Slade looked over. "Ah. Ta ta, daughter."

He disappeared in a fireball.

**"HEY!"** Jinx yelled.

She flew up to see where he went. Then, in shock, she saw.

* * *

The Titans' Evil Selves sneered at Arella. 

"_TRIGON HAS WON!"_ Raven gloated, her four red eyes glistening. _"HE HAS CLAIMED THEM AS HIS OWN! NOW, TITANS-"_

She pointed to Arella.

"_DESTR-"_

A fireball hit her in the shoulder.

Raven looked up—

—as Slade descended from the sky.

"_INSOLENCE! YOU SHALL PAY!"_

Slade held up his hand. "HEAR ME, RAVEN! You may be Trigon's daughter, but you do not control them."

Jinx landed next to Arella.

"_IT'S HIS WORD THEY WILL OBEY, AND AS HE_ _GATHERS HIS STRENGTH, I SPEAK FOR HIM -_ _HE WHO IS MASTER OF ALL!_" Raven spat at Slade

**"HIS SLAVES THEY MAY BE, BUT THEY ARE ALSO HIS SOLDIERS! AND AS SUCH, THEY FALL UNDER MY JURISDICTION!"** Slade angrily bellowed.

Raven immediately backed down.

"_I APOLOGIZE. I CONCEDE THEM TO YOU. THEY ARE YOURS TO CONTROL, GENERAL."_

"Thank you..." Slade said, almost graciously.

He turned to the Titans' Evil Selves.

He turned back and looked at Jinx and Arella.

Jinx huddled with Arella in fear.

"Titans!" Slade pointed.

_**"ANNIHILATE HER!"**_

"_DESTRUCTION!" _grinned the evil Starfire.

_BLAM!_

_THE STARBOLT HIT RAVEN!_

**"_WHAT?"_** cried the stunned Raven as she crashed to the ground.

**_"NO! NO!"_ **Jinx and Arella yelled simultaneously.

Jinx tried to run to Raven—

—but a fire shield from Slade stopped her.

She tried to soul-self through the shield – but Slade somehow blocked it. Jinx turned to him. _**"FATHER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"**_

Slade stood silent.

The evil Cyborg blasted Raven through 20 columns of stone/

_**"YOU CAN'T DO THIS! YOU CAN'T DESTROY MY DAUGHTER!"**_ Arella was FRANTIC.

**"_AUUGGGHHHH!"_** Evil Raven cried.

Evil Terra sent rocks like minigun fire, battering Raven. repeatedly.

_**"DAD, STOP THEM! SHE MAY BE STOLEN BY TRIGON, BUT SHE'S STILL RAVEN!"**_ Jinx shrieked.

Dragon evil Beast Boy sputed a stream of fire upon Raven.

_**"**__**THEY TURN! HOW? WHY? WHY DOES TRIGON'S GENERAL BETRAY? AIGHHHH!**__**"**_

Raven recoiled from a nasty _WHACK!_ of the evil Robin's birdarang!

_**"SLADE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"**_ Arella screamed.

**"**_**FOOLS!"** _the Daughter of Darkness bellowed. **_"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ME!"_**

The evil Starfire hit her again.

**"_DO YOU FEEL THAT POWER? EVEN NOW TRIGON AWAKENS!"_**

The evil Cyborg wrapped up Evil Raven with the cables from his detachable left arm.

**"_ANY MOMENT NOW, HE WILL RESUME FULL_ _POWER, AND THEN HE WILL CRUSH YOU WITH A BLINK OF HIS STARE!_"**

Jinx's eyes were wild with protest. _**"FATHER, PLEASE! YOU MUSN'T DO THIS! STOP IT!"**_

The evil Robin's explosive discs sent Raven back a few feet.

Arella's voice strained. _**"SLADE! STOP! I BEG YOU, STOP! MY DAUGHTER DOES NOT DESERVE THIS FATE! PLEASE, STOP THEM! YOU COMMAND THEM! STOP THEM FROM DESTROYING MY DAUGHTER!"**_

**"**_**I AM TRIGON'S DAUGHTER! HEIR TO HIS THRONE! I ALSO POSSESS THE POWER TO DESTROY ALL WHO STAND IN MY WAY!"** _The evil Raven sent a devastating blast from her upper eyes - but the Titans' Evil Selves weren' affected at all.

**"_YOU CANNOT DESTROY US, RAVEN!"_** said the evil Starfire. **_"THE ENERGIES THAT CHANGED US ARE TRIGON'S OWN! WE ARE STRONGER WITH EVERY ATTACK!"_**

Jinx, her tears like a river, violently shook Slade's arm! _**"FATHER! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?"**_ she asked.

But Slade said nothing.

_**"STOP! DON'T DESTROY HER!"**_ Arella pleaded

"**YOU KNOW THE PROPHECY AS WELL AS I, ARELLA!"** Slade snapped back at her.

**"_TRIGON! HEAR YOUR DAUGHTER'S PLEA!"_** Raven called.

""For the King to lose his crown-"" Slade began—

**BLAM! BLAM!** Evil Raven couldn't defend herself fast enough.

**_"GRANT ME THE STRENGTH TO DESTROY THESE USURPERS!"_**

**_"TITANS! TOGETHER!"_** the evil Robin yelled.

Slade finished. ""-his birds must fall from the sky.""

_**KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**_

_"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

The smoke cleared a bit - and revealed Jinx, huddled with Arella, cradling the head of the lifeless Evil Raven. Her tears flowed like a monsoon. Arella cried with her.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**END ACT THREE **


	41. Reunion, Part 6 Cold Opening

**My Season 4 - VOL. III**

Reunion, Part 6 

The 6th Teen Titans Fanscript – Fanfic Adaptation

By RavenStar

**Author's Note:** The plot of "Reunion" is as follows: Jinx has switched sides. Slade has returned. Terra's back. What could possibly happen to the Titans next? Then Raven gets a visitor. Let the nightmare begin.

**Note #1: **OneLine appears briefly in Part 3, as well as do four other fancharacters I created for my first fanscript – villains called The Writer, The Director, The Cameraman, and The Producer. The fanscript those three characters has been adapted and posted up here – it is my story "Behind The Scenes."  
**  
Note #2:** "Reunion" draws HEAVILY from the 80's comics. ALL of Reunion, Part 1 is dialogue, with no fight scenes – the only fights in Part 1 are arguments. It might seem boring for some people, but trust, all of it will pay off in the end.

* * *

**COLD OPENING**

Jump City. What time of day it was had no bearing now.

The sky was blood red.

The clouds were blood red.

The city was encased in stone.

The water of Jump City Bay was now obsidian.

A huge pillar of smoke rose from the stone-encased Titans Tower. Very faintly; was heard the sound of someone crying.

A piece of ripped blue cloth fell down through the smoke.

The crying got louder as the cloth fell further.

Finally, the cloth escaped the smoke—

—revealing Jinx and Arella.

Jinx was bawling with grief, cradling the body of the lifeless Evil Raven. She hung her head and continued sobbing. Arella was behind her, crying about as much as Jinx.

The rest of the thick smoke behind them now vanished—

—revealing Terra, Beast Boy, Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg.

"W-what happened?" asked Robin, a little woozy.

Terra groaned. "I don't feel so well, g-"

Starfire gasped. **"X'HAL, NO! THIS CANNOT BE!"**

"What?" asked Cyborg.

**"RAVEN!"** Beast Boy yelled, running off.

The others quickly saw and they all ran to Arella and Jinx.

**"Raven!"** cried Beast Boy.** "C'mon, I don't care if you hurt me when you do, just wake up!"**

He went to shake her head.

**_"_****_DON'T TOUCH HER!_****_"_** Jinx screamed, furiously tearful.

Purple lightning streaked from her eyes and sent Beast Boy flying backwards and crashing into a column of stone.

_**"**__**SHE'S NOT ASLEEP!**_ She's— she's—" Jinx broke down into more tears.

"—dead. Yes, her life is no more."

The Titans whirled, ready to attack, as Slade stepped into view.

"Stay your weapons." Slade walked over to them. It was not me."

Terra scoffed. "Yeah, sure."

"Raven manipulated your minds until you fell to be Trigon's slaves. Your Evil Selves were the one who destroyed her."

**_"AFTER YOU ORDERED THEM TO!"_** screamed a tearful Jinx.

"Calm, Jinx."

_**"**_**_HOW CAN YOU BE CALM ABOUT THIS, DAD?"_ **Jinx shrieked.

Slade looked at the lifeless evil Raven. "Everything is as The Prophecy was. To defeat Trigon, Raven had to fall."

The Titans were shell-shocked. Jinx sobbed some more.

"There is no possible way that we, her friends, would have destroyed Raven!" said Starfire.

"No possible way?" Slade countered. "I can think of many possible ways you would have done so. Take comfort in knowing that it was not your normal selves that took the life of your friend. The blame rests solely on the squares of Trigon. He took Raven's life the moment she was born."

"Um, guys?" asked Beast Boy. "Don't tell me you're gonna actually believe the dude who's Trigon's General, are you?"

"Was."

"Huh?"

"Was Trigon's General," Slade corrected him.

The whole island suddenly violently quaked.

**"SHE IS GONE! MY ONLY SURVIVING DAUGHTER IS GONE - AND YOU TOOK HER LIFE!"**

Cyborg flinched. "Uh-oh."

**"I AWAKEN TO FIND MY DAUGHTER DESTROYED AND MY GENERAL HAVING BETRAYED ME! IT IS NOT ENOUGH THAT I NOW ELIMINATE YOU! YOU MUST SUFFER FOR YOUR DEEDS FIRST!"**

The Titans looked up.

Trigon stood, TOWERING above the Titans by 300 feet.

**"I AM AWAKE! AND I THIRST FOR VENGANCE! BEWARE, MORTAL HUMANS - FOR NOW YOU SHALL SUFFER _THE TERROR OF TRIGON!_"**

Beast Boy turned into a teensy Chihuahua, quivering in fear.


	42. Reunion, Part 6 Act One

**My Season 4 - VOL. III**

Reunion, Part 6 

The 6th Teen Titans Fanscript – Fanfic Adaptation

By RavenStar

**Author's Note:** The plot of "Reunion" is as follows: Jinx has switched sides. Slade has returned. Terra's back. What could possibly happen to the Titans next? Then Raven gets a visitor. Let the nightmare begin.

**Note #1: **OneLine appears briefly in Part 3, as well as do four other fancharacters I created for my first fanscript – villains called The Writer, The Director, The Cameraman, and The Producer. The fanscript those three characters has been adapted and posted up here – it is my story "Behind The Scenes."  
**  
Note #2:** "Reunion" draws HEAVILY from the 80's comics. ALL of Reunion, Part 1 is dialogue, with no fight scenes – the only fights in Part 1 are arguments. It might seem boring for some people, but trust, all of it will pay off in the end.

* * *

**ACT ONE**

Trigon stood on the obsidian sea behind the Titans' island.

**"****SUFFER THE TERROR OF TRIGON!"** he bellowed.

All the Titans - save for Jinx, who was still mourning Raven - looked like shivering little toys as they GAPED up at Trigon.

"Ok;" said Terra, "he got a little bigger since we last saw him..."

"A LITTLE bigger?" spouted Beast Boy. "More like A LOT bigger!"

Cyborg was equally aghast. "It took all Raven's strength to defeat that incarnation of him inside her mind- how on earth are we gonna fight the real dude when he's twice the size and more powerful?" he asked.

Slade scoffed. "Don't tell me you're giving up so easily?"

"Who said anything about giving up? I'm just wonderin' how we're supposed to go at beatin' him!" Cyborg snapped back.

"With some help, perhaps?" Slade prodded.

"That would be nice, if Titans East weren't stone monuments in the desert. And my sensors ain't pickin' up any radio waves or any other types of signals anywhere...nothing's responding."

"Don't you have other options?" asked Slade. "Options for dealing with something like this?"

Cyborg looked down. "Well, normally right now, I'd send the signal that would bring all our vehicles together and combine into one giant robot - but seein' as our vehicles are more buried than Pompeii, we don't got that option anymore."

After a moment of silence, Slade responded. "Go on...what else?"

"Well –" Cyborg answered him, "that's the only option we had."

The two looked up at Trigon.

Trigon was relishing in something. **"AHHHH...I FEEL THE POWER NOW!"**

* * *

In outer space, the entire Earth was covered in stone and red lightning.

* * *

**"****FOUR BILLION SOULS, NOW IN MY POSSESSION!"** roared Trigon. **"THEIR ENERGIES GIVE ME STRENGTH! THEY WISH THEIR LIVES ENDED AND THEIR SOULS GRANTED FREEDOM, BUT I SHALL GIVE THEM NEITHER! THEY SUFFER ETERNALLY WHILE I DRAW CLOSER TO MY TRUE GOAL!"**

"Curse you, Trigon, **CURSE YOU!"** screamed Arella.** "EVERYTHING** I've come to believe in now means **NOTHING! AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!"** Raven's mother teared up. **"YOU TOOK MY DAUGHTER, RAVEN, FROM ME! SHE LIES DEAD IN THE HANDS OF THE PERSON WHO CARED FOR HER MORE THAN I, EVEN! **Where I once thought pacifism was the way, now my heart **SEETHES** with the thoughts of **RAGING VENGANCE!** I will not forgive you for this trespass, Trigon!"

"So," Slade said to Cyborg, "your only option isn't available, and no one else on Earth can be contacted."

Starfire interjected. "I do not think that it is "Nobody else on Earth can be contacted" – but rather, "Nobody else on Earth is of the means to be contacted.""

Terra didn't get it. "Meaning..."

Robin filled it in. "...we're either the only ones left-" he began.

"...or Trigon's toying with us. Big time." Cyborg finished.

"Either way," Slade noted, "you have no help."

"Yo, man, if you've actually turned on this dude, you ain't exactly projectin' a different vibe, ya' know?" proclaimed Cyborg.

Slade looked up. "Sorry to disappoint you."

"So, like, how are we supposed to beat this guy?" asked Beast Boy.

"You cannot. He is Trigon, Destroyer of Planets. There is no hope for victory against him."

Starfire was adamant. "You are wrong, Slade."

"Hmmm?"

"You are very wrong."

"How?" asked Slade, looking at her..

"There is always hope," the Tamaranean said.

"How cliché," Slade said, looking away from her.

"Yeah, well, cliché or not, it's still true," Cyborg noted.

"I know one thing –" said Robin. "I'm certainly not giving up."

Terra nodded. "We have to stop him. We're the only ones who can."

Beast Boy toughened up. "We gotta fight him. We have to fight him."

"Same as Star - if it's my turn to go, I sure ain't gonna go quiet." Cyborg turned to the other Titans. **"WHO'S UP FOR A LITTLE LAST HURRAH?"**

Everyone seemed to be with him - save for one person.

"Jinx, c'mon –" said Beast Boy. "You gotta fight with us."

**_"I'M NOT LEAVING HER!"_** Jinx screamed.

The crackle of purple energy in her furious eyes was all Beast Boy needed to know.

"If Trigon comes over here, so help me, I'll fight with every muscle of my body to take him down, but for the time being, I am **NOT! LEAVING! HER SIDE!"** Jinx explained. She wiped away a tear, still crying. "Let Trigon come and see the pain that he's caused for himself!"

"The only problem with that is that Trigon relishes in seeing pain," Slade noted.

**"SHUT UP, DAD!** You don't exactly have a spot for feelings, either!" Jinx screamed.

"Jinx, don't you know how much that hurts me inside?" Slade asked,

Jinx nodded towards Trigon. "Yeah -about as much a pinprick hurts him."

Slade tsk-tsked. "Cold, Jinx...cold."

**_"YOU ORDERED THE EVIL SELVES OF MY FRIENDS TO DESTROY THE ONE PERSON I CARE ABOUT THE MOST IN THIS WORLD! YOU'VE ALMOST COMPLETELY DESTROYED MY LIFE!_** **_AND YOU WANT ME TO BE WARM AND HAPPY?_****_"_** Jinx roared at Slade in tearful grief.

"Sooo..." started Beast Boy.

**"I'M NOT COMING!"** Jinx answered before he could ask the question. "If He gets all of you and I have to fight him, so be it. But I am **NOT** leaving Raven's side!"

"Then it's settled –" Slade said. "She's not coming."

Robin looked at him "You make it sound as if we've agreed to let you fight with us."

Slade almost laughed. "Considering that you all have been quite content in chatting with me, despite knowing the fact that it was indeed I who gave the order to your Evil Selves to carry out Raven's annihilation - I'd say you agreed about five minutes ago."

None of the Titans could refute this, despite their efforts.

Robin gave the "C'MON!" motion. "TITANS! G-"

Slade stopped him, "Hold."

"Huh?" asked Cyborg.

Slade stepped forward.

"I go first. I'm his General. I betrayed him. My fate will be much worse than whatever it is that he might do to you."

"**GENERAL!"** Trigon's voice shook the groumd. **"IF YOU ARE GOING TO FIGHT ME, SO BE IT - STOP WITH YOUR PATHETIC, COWARDLY DAWDLING AND FACE ME ALREADY!"**

Terra looked at Slade. "I hate to say it," she told him, "but - good luck."

Slade's rocket boots fired and he flew towards Trigon. As he approached the Demon King, his body once again ignited into flames.

Trigon watched him approach. **"YOU WERE MY GENERAL. YOU SERVED ME LOYALLY FOR MANY YEARS. AND NOW YOU BETRAY. YOU ORDER SLAVES CREATED WITH MY POWER TO DESTROY MY DAUGHTER. THUS DO I SEAL YOUR FATE. _PERISH!"_**

A staff suddenly materialized in Trigon's hand. With it, the Demon King sent a massive blast of energy at Slade! Slade dodged it with ease - quickly avoiding the sneak attack of a blast of energy from Trigon's upper eyes as well.

**"****FOOL!"** Trigon angrily growled. **"YOU KNOW YOU CANNOT WIN THIS BATTLE! I AM TRIGON! I HAVE DESTROYED WORLDS MUCH MORE ADVANCED THAN THIS!"**

Slade summoned up a fireball the size of the White House.

"Whoah!" Cyborg said in awe.

Beast Boy Sstared. "Thassa a big fire..."

Slade hurled it at Trigon - who batted it away like it was a flea.

**"****DISAPPOINTING. IS THIS THE BEST I CAN** **EXPECT FROM MY FORMER GENERAL?**"

Slade reeled back a punch - and lurched in midair.

Trigon laughed. **"YOU FORGET - IT WAS I WHO MADE YOU. NOW - I HAVE DECIDED TO UNDO WHAT WAS DONE."**

Slade fell out of the sky.

"Okay, guys," Cyborg turned to the Titans. **"OUR TURN!"**

"Two waves." Terra looked at Robin. "Me, Cy, and Starfire first."

Robin nodded. "Agreed. _**TITANS! GO!"**_

Starfire picked up Cyborg, and with Terra, they charged Trigon.

Trigon looked down. **"THE ONES WHO DESTROYED MY DAUGHTER."**

The stone Titans Tower lifted up into the air.

Trigon continued. **"YOUR TIME HAS COME. YOUR LIVES ARE FORFEIT. YOU SHALL BE DESTROYED BY THAT WHICH IS THE VERY SYMBOL OF YOUR POWER."**

The Tower smashed down on top of the 3 Titans.

_**"****STARFIRE!****"**_ Robin screamed.

_**"TERRA! CYBORG!"**_ Beast Boy cried.

Trigon just laughed. **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

The dust thrown out by the Tower's impact settled.

There was no movement from the huge pile of rubble.

** END ACT ONE**


	43. Reunion, Part 6 Act Two

**My Season 4 - VOL. III**

Reunion, Part 6 

The 6th Teen Titans Fanscript – Fanfic Adaptation

By RavenStar

**Author's Note:** The plot of "Reunion" is as follows: Jinx has switched sides. Slade has returned. Terra's back. What could possibly happen to the Titans next? Then Raven gets a visitor. Let the nightmare begin.

**Note #1: **OneLine appears briefly in Part 3, as well as do four other fancharacters I created for my first fanscript – villains called The Writer, The Director, The Cameraman, and The Producer. The fanscript those three characters has been adapted and posted up here – it is my story "Behind The Scenes."  
**  
Note #2:** "Reunion" draws HEAVILY from the 80's comics. ALL of Reunion, Part 1 is dialogue, with no fight scenes – the only fights in Part 1 are arguments. It might seem boring for some people, but trust, all of it will pay off in the end.

* * *

**ACT TWO**

The stone-encased Titans Tower, hanging in midair, smashed down on top of Starfire, Cyborg, and Terra.

_**"STARFIRE!"**_ Robin screamed.

_**"****TERRA! CYBORG!****"**_ Beast Boy cried.

Trigon just laughed. **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

The dust thrown out by the Tower's impact settled.

There was no movement from the huge pile of rubble.

"Oh, you did **NOT** just do that!" said Beast Boy.

He transformed — into Godzilla!...or in this case, a similar but cheap knockoff of Godzilla.

"Well, um... that's new," said Robin.

Trigon looked at the morphed Beast Boy. **"I WILL HONOR THE FACT THAT YOU AT LEAST TRIED TO MATCH ME - BUT YOU DO NOT HAVE THE POWER THAT I DO, GREEN CHILD!" **

"Godzilla" Beast Boy roared and spit his radioactive breath at Trigon - but Trigon simply blocked it with his open palm.

**"****A LAST FUTILE RESISTANCE. HOW DROLL." **

With a flick of his wrist, he forced Beast Boy to morph back to his human self - then smashed the green-skinned Titan into the ground with the butt of his staff!

Robin hurled his explosive discs up at Trigon. They hit the demon about halfway up his chest.

**"BEGONE, INSECT!" **Trigon buried Robin into the ground with the butt of his staff.

The Demon Kinglooked at Jinx. **"YOUR TEAMMATES ARE GONE, CHILD. AND THEIR SOULS HAVE FLED WITH THEIR LIVES."**

Jinx's eyes started crackling with purple energy.

Trigon continued ranting. **"STILL, IT MATTERS LITTLE. THEIR SOULS ARE NOT NEEDED FOR MY FINAL PLANS."**

Jinx summoned her soul-self and transports her, Arella, and Raven to somewhere within the middle of downtown Jump City.

Trigon slowly walked over to where Jinx teleported to.

**"THIS WORLD HAS BREATHED ITS LAST. IT HAS SEEN ITS FINAL GLORY. BUT BEFORE IT IS GONE - IT WILL, FOR AN INSTANT, AGAIN BURN BRIGHT."**

He stopped walking, looked up, and sighed.

**"AHHHH, RAVEN - THE GLORY COULD HAVE BEEN YOURS, TOO." **

He resumed his walking.

"**I HAD SUCH HOPES FOR US, DAUGHTER. BUT THEN YOUR MOTHER WAS TAKEN IN BY AZAR - SHE WHO HAS FOLLOWED ME IN ALL MY DISGUISES FROM WORLD TO WORLD."** Even Trigon seemed to be holding back his clear hatred. **"AZAR ANTICIPATED MY NEXT MOVE. SHE TOOK MY WIFE AND MY DAUGHTER TO THE SACRILEGIOUS TEMPLE SHE BUILT ON EARTH."**

Trigon stood directly overhead Arella and Jinx. The two women were so small compared to him, they almost seemed to blend in with the rest of the stone-encased buildings that surrounded them. Trigon looked at the lifeless Evil Raven being cradled in Jinx's arms. Jinx refused to look up at Trigon.

**"AZAR TOOK HER TO AZARATH AND FED HER** **LIES! SHE TRIED TO DISPEL MY BLOOD FROM** **HER VEINS...BUT SHE FAILED, MISERABLY."**

Arella's teeth ground in anger as she looked up, glaring at the TOWERING Trigon through her tears for her daughter.

**"AZAR, AS YOUR OWN WORLD WAS DESTROYED, SO, TOO, SHALL THE MORTALS' WORLD BE SOON ENDED. FOR THIS WORLD, ESPECIALLY, HAS BEEN NOTHING BUT A NUISANCE FOR ME FOR THE LONGEST TIME. THIS WORLD, THIS INSIGNIFICANT THREAD OF LIGHT IN THE WOVEN TAPESTRY OF DEEP SPACE – HAS RESISTED MY POWER FOR FAR TOO LONG."**

Trigon paused. **"FROM HERE CAME THE WARRIORS AND SORCERERS WHO SOMEHOW MANAGED TO TRAP ME IN THE NETHERVERSE." **

He paused again. **"AS LONG AS EARTH EXISTS, IT REMAINS A SYMBOL OF DEFIANCE FOR THE REST OF THE WORLDS AND A REMINDER THAT I, TRIGON, HAVE BEEN DEFEATED. THUS, ARELLA, YOU AND THIS SORCERESS CHILD YOU STAY BY SHALL NOW WATCH AS IT PERISHES!"**

"Why?" asked Arella. "Why Raven? Why my daughter? I LOVED her."

Her remark sparked a light in Trigon's eyes. They narrowed.

Arella continued. "You were never her father, Trigon. You never cared for her. You never loved She was mine. And you took her away from me!"

Trigon was taken aback. **"HOW DARE YOU SAY I DID NOT LOVE MY DAUGHTER WHEN, TO ESCAPE THE NETHERVERSE, I SIPHONED THE ENERGIES FROM ONE HUNDRED BILLION SOULS OF MY UNIVERSE IN HER NAME! THOSE SOULS GAVE ME THE POWER TO COME HERE - TO CLAIM MY DAUGHTER. NOW, I WILL USE THE ENERGIES FROM THE FOUR BILLION SOULS OF YOUR FELLOW MORTALS TO RECLAIM THOSE SOULS WHICH I SACRIFICED AND RETURN TO MY HOME - THE UNIVERSE OF MY BIRTH!"**

Jinx narrowed her eyes.

Trigon paid her no heed. **"THIS DIMENSION SHALL CEASE TO BE. BUT MINE, ARELLA — MINE SHALL LIVE AGAIN!"**

The huge winged creatures that breathed fire suddenly flew by in a huge flock. Trigon smiled sinisterly.

**"AH. EVEN NOW, MY WINGED CREATURES OBEY** **MY COMMANDS... EVEN NOW THEY PREPARE MY** **PATH, THE ONE I SHALL TAKE TO GET HOME."**

Jinx's _body_ began to crackle with purple energy.

Trigon continued gloating. **"DESPITE RAVEN'S PASSING, I HAVE SUCCEEDED, ARELLA, DESPITE YOUR PRECIOUS AZAR, DESPITE THE CHILDREN WHO RESISTED MY POWER... DESPITE THAT GENERAL OF MINE TURNING & BETRAYING ME!"**

Jinx was just about to attack—

**_WHAM!_** A wave of fire about four hundred feet high crashed into Trigon from behind him, burning his cape to nothing.

Slade flew up from behind the buildings, the fierce fire burning in a car below him making the masked man seemingly appear to rise like a phoenix out from under the ashes.

"You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily, could you, Trigon?" Slade growled.

**"YOU! HOW DID YOU-" **

"I'm your General, remember?"

**"YOU ARE NOT MY GENERAL ANYMORE. YOU ARE NO MORE THAN A GREATLY SHAMED _TRAITOR!"_**

Slade threw up a fire shield to block the blast from Trigon's staff. Trigon tried to grab Slade out of midair, but Slade morphed into a bird and dodged the demon's attempts until Trigon grew frustrated and gave up on that method.

Slade landed on a building and threw up a fire shield as he morphed back to human form.

"Quite right. I'm not your General anymore. I shouldn't be here. But yet I am here. I retain the powers you gave me, and subsequently sought to take away from me. I don't know how or why this happened, but I know I am here, - and that I will destroy you this time."

**"HAHHAHHAHHAH!"** Trigon laughed. **"YOU FOOL! YOU CHALLENGE ME WHEN I CAN SQUASH YOU LIKE AN ANT?"**

"Then go ahead."

Slade offered himself with no resistance.

"Squash me."

Trigon refused to take him up on his offer. **"NO. I AM FINDING ALL OF THIS HIGHLY AMUSING. I SHALL MAKE YOU SUFFER FIRST BEFORE I SQUASH YOU, BETRAYER. NOW, WHAT MAKES YOU SO PREPOSTEROUSLY SURE OF YOUR CLAIM THAT YOU CAN DEFEAT ME?" **

"Nothing makes me sure 100 percent."

**"WISE WORDS - FROM A FOOLISH MAN."**

"Foolish?" Slade asked. "No. Not foolish. Human."

**"YOU ARE NOT HUMAN, THOUGH, TRAITOR."**

"Quite true," Slade noted. "I am not human. But that does not mean I do not respect them."

**"DO NOT TELL ME YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR** **THIS PATHETIC MORTAL RACE, BETRAYER?"**

Jinx was surprised to hear that. She took her eyes off of Raven for a moment to look at Slade, curious for his answer.

Slade looked at Trigon. "I have lived around them long enough to understand what it means to be one."

**"HO! SO BY LIVING AMONGST THEM, YOU HAVE BECOME ONE OF THEM - AN UTTER COWARD?"** Trigon laughed in his own amusement.

Slade was angered by the suggestion. "I have the courage to stand before you after betraying you and ordering your daughter's extermination. I would watch one's tongue in calling that cowardice!"

**"HMMM..."** Trigon thought it over. **"YOU MAKE A GOOD POINT. BUT YOU HAVE STILL BECOME QUITE WEAK IN YOUR TIME SPENT ON THIS PLANET."**

"I have not become weak. I have learned."

**"OH? AND WHAT IS THIS THAT YOU HAVE** **LEARNED, PRAY TELL?**" 

"A great many things," said Slade.

This elicited a belly laugh from Trigon.

**""A GREAT MANY THINGS?" "A GREAT MANY** **THINGS?" HAH! WHATEVER HAS BECOME OF** **YOU? YOU WERE ONCE MY MOST TRUSTED** **ASSISTANT. NOW YOU ARE A WEAKLING **–** A** **WEAKLING WHO HAS CHOSEN TO BETRAY ME!"**

"Don't try to hide it, Trigon. I can see right through you. You're scared. You won't admit it, but I can sense it in your soul. You're scared of me. You're scared that the children you believe that you just got rid of actually survived somehow and are now in hiding somewhere, building up their plans in secret - their plans to destroy you and return this world back to the way it belongs to be. They can yet win, and you are afraid of this."

Trigon didn't respond.

"No answer?" asked Slade. "Then I do speak the truth?" He sighed. "Well, to accuse one of cowardice, the accuser has to be a coward himself, no?"

The wrong thing to say.

**_BLAM!_** Trigon caught Slade with a tremendous punch!

Slade smashed through about half of all the buildings in the city. Red lightning crashed as he slammed into the ground.

**"I AM _NO_ COWARD!"** Trigon roared. **"I AM TRIGON! I FEAR NOTHING! HOW _DARE_ YOU ACCUSE ME OF COWARDICE! NOW YOU SHALL PAY THE PRICE!"**

Trigon sprinted after his former General. He found him—

—when Slade launched two ropes of fire that wrapped around Trigon's feet, then lurched back at Slade—

—tripping up the giant demon and sending him _plowing_ through many windows of buildings spanning many blocks.

While his former superior officer was down, Slade conjured a huge blade of fire and slashed and slashed at Trigon's back.

Trigon quickly got up and tried to snatch Slade up again - but Slade disappeared in a_** CRACK!**_ of red lightning.

**"YOU RUN! LET THIS BE A LESSON, COWARD!"** Trigon cackled.

"A LESSON IN NOTHING?"

**"WHAT?"**

Red lighting _CRACKED!_ - and Slade appeared. He punched Trigon in the face with a gigantic fist of fire, sending the demon reeling backwards and crashing through some more buildings.

"Or a lesson in defeat?" Slade asked.

**END ACT TWO**


	44. Reunion, Part 6 Act Three

**My Season 4 - VOL. III**

Reunion, Part 6 

The 6th Teen Titans Fanscript – Fanfic Adaptation

By RavenStar

**Author's Note:** The plot of "Reunion" is as follows: Jinx has switched sides. Slade has returned. Terra's back. What could possibly happen to the Titans next? Then Raven gets a visitor. Let the nightmare begin.

**Note #1: **OneLine appears briefly in Part 3, as well as do four other fancharacters I created for my first fanscript – villains called The Writer, The Director, The Cameraman, and The Producer. The fanscript those three characters has been adapted and posted up here – it is my story "Behind The Scenes."  
**  
Note #2:** "Reunion" draws HEAVILY from the 80's comics. ALL of Reunion, Part 1 is dialogue, with no fight scenes – the only fights in Part 1 are arguments. It might seem boring for some people, but trust, all of it will pay off in the end.

* * *

**ACT THREE**

Slade punched Trigon in the face with a gigantic fist of fire, sending the demon reeling backwards and crashing through some more buildings.

"Or a lesson in defeat?" Slade asked Trigon.

Trigon growled - and grabbed Slade.

**"****THE DEFEAT OF YOU!" **Trigon bellowed.

Slade had no method of escape - every time he morphed, Trigon stopped him. Every time he tried fire, Trigon blocked it. Trigon increased his grip on Slade.

**"NOW, BETRAYER - IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO D-**" 

**_"_****_ENOUGH!_****_"_** Jinx screamed.

The sheer force of her subsequent purple lightning attack sent Trigon _1,000 FEET_ into the air.

He tried, but could not break free. He hung there in the sky.

Jinx's body was awash with crackling purple energy! Excess purple energy lightning shot every which way. Her eyes were nearly white, they were glowing so brightly.

She flew up until she was eye level with Trigon.

**"****YOU'VE MANIPULATED ARELLA..."** she began…

Trigon roared as the lightning attacked him even more.

**_"...EXTERMINATED MY FRIENDS..."_**

Trigon howled in pain. Jinx's purple energy coursed through the clouds, grabbed some of the excess red lightning within them - and that also bit and gnawed at Trigon's red hide.

_"_**_AND BECAUSE OF YOU, THE PERSON MY HEART _****_LOVES MORE THAN ANYONE ELSE IS DEAD!_**_**"**_

_**KA-KROW!**_

The purple and red lightning tore through Trigon.

* * *

From space, half the Earth was covered in a purple and red lightning storm. Trigon's wail could unmistakably be heard in space's vacuum.

* * *

Trigon's upper eyes glowed— 

—but purple and red lightning hit them, blinding those eyes.

Trigon wailed in pain.

**"MY EYES! YOU HAVE BLINDED THEM!**" 

Jinx wasn't finished.

**"****I'VE SAT BACK AND WATCHED FOR AS LONG AS I COULD -_ NO MORE_ ****THIS ENDS - _NOW!__"_**

She dropped Trigon from her grasp and he plummeted

_**"**_**_LET'S SEE HOW YOU FARE WHEN YOU'RE NOTHING BUT WEAK AND HELPLESS, TRIGON!_****_"_** Jinx roared in pure, violent anger.

Some of her excess pink energy jumped to the Titans' island.

The rubble of the smashed Titans Tower rumbled—

—the the entire pile of rubble **_EXPLODED INTO THE AIR!_**

**_"_****_ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_** screamed Terra as she broke free of the rubble. Cyborg and Starfire emerged from the wreckage behind her.

"I SAID we ain't gonna go quietly!" said Cyborg.

"And quietly we shall not go!" added Starfire.

"You think you could squash us and get rid of us that easily, you red menace?" Terra growled.

With a move of her hands, she freed Robin and Beast Boy from their stone burials in the ground. They rose unharmed!

"It's The End, pal - **_AND WE'RE THE LINE!__"_** exclaimed Beast Boy.

He turned into a dragon and picked up Cyborg; Starfire picked up Robin, and Terra got airborne on her rock slab.

"This ain't no last hurrah anymore –" Cyborg yelled, **_"__IT'S THE LAST_** **_BOOYAH!__"_**

_"_**_TITANS!_** **_GO!"_** Robin nearly tore his lungs out screaming.

**_BLA-KOOM!_** Starbolts_ crashed_ like knives into Trigon's side.

**_BLAM!_** Cyborg's sonic cannon _propelled_ Trigon backwards.

**_KEEE-RACK!_ **Terra _hurled _one boulder after another at him.

**_FWOOSH!_** Dragon Beast Boy _spit_ fire at Trigon's red hide.

**_BOOMBOOMBOOMBOOM!_** Robin's explosive discs _slammed_ into Trigon.

_**"****AURGHHH!"**_ Trigon yelled. _**"THEY LIVE! HOW?"**_

**_KROW-KAM!_** A _concussive_ punch from behind him sent Trigon speeding into the ground.Flames singed his hair off. The crater he created upon his impact was massive – 5 buildings were flattened.

Slade walked out of the shadows and peered over the side of the crater.

"They don't give up."

"Whoah - did Slade just compliment us?" asked Cyborg.

"Yes, Cyborg - don't expect it often."

Trigon said nothing - just started laughing.

"**YOU FOOLS! I AM NOT HELPLESS AND WEAK!**" 

His whole body began glowing with energy.

Beast Boy backed away. "I don't like this."

Robin saw the threat. "TITANS! RETR-"

_**BOOM!**_

Trigon's entire body erupted with pure energy, sending the Titans in every direction. Slade was hurled afar, too.

The Titans - minus Jinx - regrouped as Trigon rose—

—ABOUT 200 FEET TALLER THAN BEFORE.

"Okay - he's BIGGER now!" Beast Boy stated.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAH!"** Trigon laughed. **"YOU IGNORANT FOOLS! ALL YOUR HATRED HAS DONE IS MAKE ME STRONGER! NOW NOT EVEN MY EX-GENERAL CAN HURT ME!"**

He turned and looks at Jinx, who was picking up the body of the fallen evil Raven. Once she had Raven held tightly around the waist, she started to soul-self away - but Trigon grabbed her before her soul-self could manifest.

_**"****YOU!"**_ Trigon vociferated, his voice shattering the surviving windows of the cars and buildings in the city. **"I HAVE REALIZED NOW THAT IT IS YOU I NEED TO DESTROY, NOT THAT BETRAYER!"**

**"JINX!"** yelled Arella.

Slade descended and stopped her from running to her doom. "Do not be foolish, Arella!"

Trigon continued. **"YOU MAY HAVE BLINDED ME, BUT THE HATRED OF YOUR FRIENDS HAS RESTORED MY UPPER SIGHT -** **_NOW YOU SHALL TRULY PERISH!"_**

Trigon's upper eyes sent a massive energy blast - but a dark energy shield appeared, surrounding Jinx and blocking it.

**_"WHAT?"_** Trigon thundred.

"Ok, who's tired of hearing that?" asked Terra.

Suddenly, Jinx's voice changed. "Won't let you hurt her, tee hee!" she said in a very familiar—

"That voice!" exclaimed Cyborg. "That's Raven's happy personality!"

"By Azar!" Arella gasped.

Trigon stared in horror as Happy Raven, Timid Raven, Brave Raven, and every other side of Raven's personality seemed to pour out of Jinx's body. Jinx herself seemed a tad confused. The personalities started circling Jinx, protecting her.

**"THE MIRROR!"** Arella cried, realizing.** "THE MIRROR GIVEN TO MY DAUGHTER BY AZAR HAS BEEN REPAIRED!"**

"Raven's personalities!" Cyborg gasped. "They were with Jinx the whole time! No wonder Jinx didn't want to leave her side!"

Suddenly - a dimensional portal opened, triggered by a blast of energy from Trigon's staff.

**"YOU ARE TOO LATE!"** Trigon cackled. **"EARTH PERISHES!"**

Jinx held the limp and lifeless Evil Raven's hand, making sure the mirror was being held by both her and Raven's hand.

She looked at Slade.

**"FATHER! I KNOW NOW WHAT MUST HAPPEN! STRIKE ME DOWN NOW AND THE SPIRIT OF JURIS SHALL FIND THE PEACE IT SEEKS!"**

_**"NO! SLADE, DON'T DO IT!"**_ yelled Terra.

Slade ignored her. "I have no choice in the matter, Terra."

He proceeded to blast Jinx with the red energy beam from his mask!

Jinx screamed in pain – and then her body went limp.

The Titans were horrified.

"Look!" Starfire cried.

A black, bird-shaped soul-self and a purple, cat-shaped soul self were rising from the fallen Titans' bodies. Trigon frantically tried to blast the circling personalities. Nothing. The soul-selves twisted around each other and combined.

Slade watched. "Their souls combine into one. They are forever intertwined, never to be separated til they meet End naturally."

The combined soul-self turned white, and started enveloping everything. Everyone shielded their eyes at the brightness.

Then – Azar's voice rang out.

**"TRIGON! HEAR ME! YOUR DAUGHTER HAS NOW BEEN CLEANSED OF YOUR EVIL! NOW SHE AND HER PARTNER HAVE BECOME THE PORTAL FOR YOUR DESTRUCTION! YOU MADE A GRAVE AND FOOLISH MISTAKE IN DESTROYING AZARATH! _FOR NOW THOSE PURIFIED SOULS ARE YOUR DEMISE!"_**

The white soul-self washed over Trigon - destroying him!

_**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_ cried the Demon King as he became no more.

* * *

In outer space, the white soul-self then washed over all of Earth. 

There was a bright flash—

* * *

—Jinx and Raven - her outfit now white - fell to the ground - alive and normal again! 

In fact, the whole city was normal again! Citizens everywhere cheered.

Jinx and Raven looked at each other - and hugged in pure joy, tears streaming down their faces. They hugged for what seemed like ages. As the hug went on, their embrace grew tighter.

"Jinx…" Raven said. "Jinx, thank you. Thank you so much…"

Jinx laughed in tearful happiness. "No, Raven – thank you… thank you for coming into my life. Sorry for being cliché."

Raven snickered. "Hey, you invaded mine first, remember?"

Jinx looked at Raven's white robes, then smirked. "Heh - I guess I did, didn't I? By the way, you look good in white, Raven."

"Really?" asked Raven.

"Yeah," Jinx replied.

"And you look good in pink and white," Raven said back.

"Huh?" asked Jinx. She looked down. Her outfit was no longer purple and black – it had lightened just like Raven's.

Jinx looked up - and smiled. "Hmm…guess I do."

They broke from the hug and stood up, holding hands as the Titans and Arella arrived and surrounded the two girls in celebration.

"RAVEN!" Arella said, tearfully hugging her restored daughter. "Oh, thank Azar! Thank Azar! Oh, thank Azar you have returned!"

"Mom, I think Azar gets the point," Raven remarked as she smiled and embraced her mother.

**"WAY TO GO, JINX!"** Cyborg yelled, high-fiving her.

"Oh, I simply love the new colours of your clothes!" Starfire exclaimed.

"You guys rocked!" Terra said as she came up to them.

"We all did," said Robin as he approached them.

"Hey, uh, I don't mean to ruin the mood," asked Beast Boy, "but what happened to Slade?"

The Titans looked at each other. No one knew.

Raven and Jinx looked at each other.

Raven sighed.

"Well, at least that's something normal."

**THE END**

* * *

**END VOL. III**

* * *

Thus ends My Season 4. It is completed. Fin. It's all over, that's all, folks! Goodnight Vegas! 

All reviews are welcome – I don't care if you hated it or loved it – all reviews are welcome.

RavenStar(fire)


End file.
